Supernatural: The Isoldati Files, Set 2
by Devi77
Summary: Ohh yeah! Here's the continuation of my Supernatural series that bridges the gap between episodes and such. This time, it's in the events of Season Two, but there will also be the rest of the Isoldati to help, especially the Shinigami, when it comes to hunting bizarre monsters.
1. Fire of an Unknown Origin, Part 1

**Supernatural: The Isoldati Files, Set 2**

**Chapter 1: Fire of an Unknown Origin, Part 1**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

(Writer's note: This chapter takes place after the Season Two episode, "Everybody Loves a Clown.")

**Kyoto, Japan**

It was a calm evening as it was all quiet in the house that stood in place of the _okiya_ that burnt down years ago. Still, there was the bustle of the night life here in Kyoto as everyone outside were on their way home from seeing many geishas performing. For one American servicewoman, she was getting ready for bed in her house as she had her Japanese mother with her since the death of her husband last year. She was a widow, but she had her three children with her as they travelled with her everywhere she went. After enduring such a bustle, she was kissing her daughter goodnight as she was starting to feel a little scared of what was in her closet.

"So, Kaya, do you have to use the bathroom?" she asked her daughter.

"I'm fine, Mama," she answered as she covered up in her blankets. "I don't like living in this house. Everyone says that it used to be a place that burned to the ground."

"It's all superstition, Kaya. Just go to sleep, okay?"

With that, the woman left Kaya's room as she closed the door behind her. The little girl continued to stare at her closet as something was shaking the doors and _tatami_ floor. The sound of a poltergeist had emerged as something was coming out of the closet. Kaya was scared to death as the entity was all covered in fire until it vanished without a trace. The poltergeist was active, but there was something wrong as the place behind the house was not only haunted, but it had a terrible secret that burned with it as well...

* * *

Sam was back at Yashamaru's safe house as he was briefed by Miss Mik earlier. Once again, he was about to be paired with Mito as she was about to visit her geisha friends in Kyoto, including Akemi and _Okasan _as well. It had been a long time since his last visit as he was ready to go with Mito over there, for he would end up going solo on this since Dean was too busy repairing and fixing the Impala. The long travel between America and the countries on the Pacific had taken his toll on him, but he was used to it because of the hunts that occur there. Dressed in clean clothes, he was good to go as he later saw Mito dressed in her mauve kimono with her long hair down to her feet. Both of them were ready to go as they were about to leave Sagamihara for Kyoto by bullet train. By the time they left Yashamaru's safe house, they were stopping at the station as they were about to catch the train to their destination. This is the first time in a while since they last visited Kyoto as they were most likely to be running into familiar friends in the long run.

"Boy, _Okasan_ sure would want to hear about what happened to us over the months," said Sam as he sat down on a bench. "Looks like it's gonna be more hell than normal."

"You're still troubled over your father's death, aren't you?" asked Mito.

"Yeah, but the yellow-eyed demon's still out there _and_ he now has the Colt."

"Miss Mik told me all about it. There's no need for you to dwell on it."

"I'm not the only one dealing with Dad's death right now. Dean's taking it hard, too."

Sam couldn't contain it anymore as tears streamed down his cheeks. The death of John Winchester had shaken the entire Isoldati network as it was something that signaled a mode for avenging him in the end. It was more than enough for Sam to bear as he became both distraught from what he saw after Dean recovered from the coma he sustained when the Impala got hit. He wanted to forgive his father, but it was too late in the end as he felt responsible in a way that distanced him from the only parent he had. Now that he and Dean were orphaned, all they had now were each other as they were the only family they got after losing their father. He tried to hide his feelings about his loss, but Mito saw the tears in his eyes as she wiped them away from his face. She didn't want him to feel sad as he was severely bereaved by what happened weeks ago, for it was something that he would never shake off when it came to losing his father.

"I know that you've lost your father, but you cannot hold onto your grief forever," she said.

"Mito, my father was all I had along with my brother," answered Sam. "Even though I hardly know my mother who died, my father was there for Dean and me when he went out hunting. I get the words that you told me when I'm not supposed to have a normal life because of the occupation I have."

"Sam, I know that you're bereaved about what happened to your father, but his sacrifice to save your brother was never in vain."

"Mito, I never got along with my father the moment I decided to stay in school for a long time. When I turned eighteen and got a high school diploma, all he wanted me to do was to fight the good fight by hunting monsters, but I got into a fight with him and Dean all because I wanted to go to college to live a normal life. When I left, I abandoned the hunt and turned to my studies at Stanford until Dean plucked me out of there during my senior year."

"That was when your girlfriend was killed by that monster who did the same to Koichi and our mothers." Mito sees Sam covering his face with his hands as he couldn't contain any more sadness and tears. "I'm so sorry..." She puts her hands on his shoulders. "Your father's death wasn't your fault, Sam. He loved you and your brother because he was an honorable man, especially when he sacrificed his life and soul into Hell just to do what was right."

"I should have apologized to him when I had the chance. It was too late for that when I saw him die in the hospital. Now that he's gone, he's probably getting pissed off right now because I'm not doing my job as a hunter."

"It is your true calling as a hunter, Sam. Your father would have been proud of you now." She notices Sam suffering a stabbing headache as it became a terrible vision in the making. "Sam? Are you alright?!"

Sam felt the vision become intense as he witnesses something in a house in place where the old _okiya _once stood. The image of a woman calling for help stunned him as it was the same back in Lawrence months ago. He had to go to Kyoto with Mito as he had to find out more about this vision in his mind. It wasn't long until they saw a bullet train arrive as it was going straight to Kyoto on schedule. With their passes in their hands, they were ready to go as they stepped into the train with their stuff in tow. Once again, the bullet train took off as it was going towards Kyoto as planned, for Sam needed a change of air before he went off the deep end. With Mito joining him, he was calm as they sat down in the adjoining seats near a window. Sooner or later, they would be in Kyoto, but it was also something that would put them back in the hunt, no matter what the risks...

* * *

The bullet train later stopped at the station in Kyoto as Sam and Mito got off in time. The city never changed as it was still known as the city of geishas to some tourists. Sam wanted to get into a hotel room right away until Mito decided on visiting _Okasan_ and Akemi. He remembered them very well as they were decent people that lived in their _okiya_. Still, they wanted to kill some time as they were off to see the remains of the old _okiya_ that burnt down nearly twenty-three years ago. By the time they got there, they noticed that the place had been bulldozed and rebuilt into a decent house as it stood there for the rest of its days.

"The old _okiya's _been rebuilt," said Mito.

"It reminds me of what happened in Lawrence," said Sam as he was staring at the house.

"Your vision showed a woman calling for help, didn't it?"

"Mito, last year, Dean and I went back to our old home in Lawrence due to a vision that I had. A family nearly got killed in there because of the remnants of a poltergeist, but something held it back and it was the spirit of my mother who died in there. I have a feeling that this would happen again, but I can't sit by and let anything happen to-"

"Excuse me, aren't you Mito Ashizoka?" asked the woman from Sam's vision.

"Yes, but this is the place was where I was born," she answered.

"My name's Staff Sergeant Sayuri McMillan. I just touched down here last month after my tour of duty abroad."

"I take it that you've been living here for a while now," said Sam.

"It's just me, my mother, and my kids. After being part of the military, whether it was for good or bad, I've taken a job as a doctor here since my husband was killed in Afghanistan two years ago. Come on in; I bet that you and your boyfriend would want to come inside the place."

And so, Sam and Mito followed Sayuri inside of the house as they took off their shoes and entered into the living room. The place was vast as it was a traditional Japanese home with all the trappings. When they all sat down at a table, they noticed that one of Sayuri's children entered into the house as he was carrying a backpack and a soccer ball in his hands. The boy was twelve as he was tired from both school and sports in the park. It wasn't long until he sat down next to his mother as he wanted to take a load off before starting his homework. Also, there were Sayuri's two other children as they were both girls who came back from school as well. It was a family setting as it was something that was a mixed godsend in this house, but something sinister was about to occur in such a terrible overtone in the long run.

"Mama, who are the people in our house?" asked the older girl as she was dressed in a school uniform. "I've never seen them before."

"Yuka, this is Mito Ashizoka," said Sayuri. "The man next to her is Sam Winchester. They're here to visit this place."

"At least it's a far cry from the sound of mice in the walls."

"What did you say?" asked Sam curiously.

"I've heard sounds in the walls and I think that there's mice in there. Just last night, Kaya saw something come out of her closet and then disappeared."

"Yuka, I'm not gonna have that in this house!" yelled Sayuri.

"She's telling the truth, Mama!" cried the boy. "This place has a curse on it. Last night, when I got up to go to the bathroom, I saw lights flickering as if the power was about to go out on me."

"But this house is sane enough, Ricky. It's just the repairmen fixing the power lines."

"I'm afraid not," said Sam. "I hate to break it to you, Sayuri, but there's a poltergeist in your house. You might not believe it, but you and your family are in danger."

"It's true, Sayuri," said an elderly woman as she came out of the kitchen. "This place is cursed, but the spirit here will stop at nothing to put us into further harm before it's too late."

The presence of a poltergeist had set Sam on edge as he would stop at nothing to exorcise it, but he had to dig a little deeper if he wanted to save that family from certain death. After spending a few more moments talking with the family that lived in the house, both Sam and Mito left as they were on their way to the _okiya_ where Akemi and _Okasan_ lived. They were concerned for the safety for the family as they had to get to the root of the problem, but they had to dig deeper if they wanted to save that family from further harm.

Later on, Sam and Mito stopped at the _Okiya_ as after visiting the house where the old one stood. Taking their shoes off, they entered inside as they were welcomed by _Okasan_, who was serving up some tea for them. It had been a while since their last visit as they were simply there to see what everyone was up to. The old woman had sensed something wrong as she became aware of the fact that the house where the old _okiya_ stood became haunted after all those years since it burned down. A poltergeist has emerged and a family was in danger as the place had to be cleansed from all evil once and for all.

"It's been a while since you and Sam came back to visit me," she said.

"It's good to see you again, _Okasan_," said Mito.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, Sam..." _Okasan_ touches his hand as she was concerned for his mental state in mind. "You lost your father, didn't you?"

"Yeah...," he said. "He died by making a deal with that demon in order to save Dean from death's door. He not only traded his immortal soul to put into Hell, but he even traded in the Colt and its last bullet as well."

"It couldn't be helped, Sam. You can't change what is done, but you can endure it."

"That much is true."

"I see that you and Mito visited the house where the old _okiya _once stood. The remnants of the very evil are still there, but I sensed two spirits trying to keep it at bay."

Sam became more concerned about what was happening at the house as he wanted to check it out for more further clues. To his surprise, he heard the doorbell ring as he got up and went towards the door. When he opened it up, he noticed that there was no one there as he saw a thin square package at the doorstep that was addressed to him. Someone knew where he went as he picked up the package and went back inside. With a hint of curiosity, he opened up the package as he found it to be a new laptop to replace his old one that got trashed when the Impala took a hit. It was a newly updated one as it was more sophisticated than the one that he had.

"What do you have there?" asked Mito as she was standing right behind him.

"It's a new laptop to replace my old one," said Sam as he had it in his hands.

"I take it that you lost your other one, perhaps."

"Actually, it got broken when someone rammed into the Impala."

"Was it the yellow-eyed demon?"

"No, it was a possessed truck driver that hit me, Dean, and my dad in the Impala. We landed in the hospital, but that was also the last time I could see Dad alive."

"Let's hope that this laptop works."

Sam carted it into one of the guest rooms as he opened up the laptop and turned it on. To his surprise, he noticed that it was working perfectly. He was happy that he got a new laptop since his other one got smashed in the accident as he decided to give it a test run. It worked like a charm as he saw it being fit with an anti-virus program and universal Internet that was equal to any wireless connection. It was the greatest thing that he ever got as he was back in the game once again. He didn't even want to use any of Ash's junk back at the Roadhouse as he was grateful to have something that can be used to research things out of the ordinary. He couldn't wait until he told Dean about the new laptop as he was ready to thank whoever sent it over to him.

"So, how do you like your new laptop?" asked Mito.

"It's great," answered Sam. "It's a lot more different than the one that got trashed."

"You're now back in the wireless game, aren't you?"

"I can play with this later, but first, I have to go back to that house first."

"You can do that some other time," said _Okasan_ as she was standing in front of the doorway. "Besides, you cannot rush things off the bat anyway."

Sam took _Okasan's_ advice as he had to take things slowly. He had to exorcise the spirit in that house as he was also concerned for the family's safety as well. It would only be a matter of time before he would go over there as he was most likely to be getting into a situation that was similar to the one in his old home last year. He remembered the woman and her two children being harmed by such a form of evil as it remained in the house after his mother was killed. Still, the house where the old _okiya_ once stood had to be cleansed as it was most likely to be haunted by the same evil that appeared when the yellow-eyed visited Mito back then. Sam was beginning to see a lot more to such forms in a poltergeist that haunted other houses as the very evil that visited it left wounds and scars in it. His sixth sense of danger was on high alert as he was desperate to rescue the family and purify the house, for he didn't want them to die in there right now...

* * *

Sayuri was helping out with the laundry as she was folding clothes for her mother and the kids. Dinner consisted of _sukiyaki_ and rice as it was filling the entire house with such a beautiful aroma. Sayuri had her mother on hand to watch over the house and kids since her husband died in Afghanistan as she was strong-willed, but her will alone would be tested when the evil in the house would emerge in a much more frightening form. By the time she finished with the laundry, she went upstairs to put away the clothes in the rooms where they needed to go. After putting most of the clothes away, she was on her way to Kaya's room as she was about to get a rude awakening from what was haunting the house.

When she opened up Kaya's closet, she put away her youngest daughter's school clothes on hangers when she put them in there. By the time she was finished, she heard a rumbling sound that shook the room. Standing right behind her was a ghost that was haunting her daughter's closet as it stood still without harming anything. What was it, exactly? Was it something that was keeping the rest of the evil at bay in this house? Sayuri had to find out more about it as she was most likely to be shaken by the spirit that was surrounded by fire. It wasn't long until it vanished without setting anything ablaze as there was something protecting the house from the evil that was lurking in it. Sayuri had to call someone as she left the room towards the home phone in the living room. She had to get a hold of someone as she grabbed a phone book and located the number of the _okiya _that was a few blocks over. She had to call someone right away as she couldn't shake the fact that there was something that was holding back the evil in the house.

"Mama, what's going on?" asked Kaya as she came into the living room.

"I saw the thing in your closet, baby," answered Sayuri.

"I told you that there was something in my closet."

"It was a ghost that had fire all around it, but nothing burned in your room. Mito's boyfriend was right about this all along. I'm gonna have to call over to the house that they're staying at."

And so, Sayuri was concerned as she was dialing the numbers on the phone. She had to contact Sam and Mito about this as they had to know what was going on directly, for it would be a matter of life or death in this house...

* * *

Sam was waiting in the dining room as he was seeing the dinner coming in front of him. The smell of red snapper and rice made his stomach growl as he was trying his best to be patient while waiting for the Mito and _Okasan_ to come to the table. By the time he saw them get there, they sat down as they were about to get ready to eat. With no sign of Akemi around, it was time to eat as Sam was about to dig in until he was about to get a real earful from a familiar face coming into the fray.

"Boy, you better not be getting into that until your friend gets here," she said as she was standing near the doorway. "Miss Akemi hasn't gotten back from school yet, you know."

"Missouri?! What are you doing here?" asked Sam as he was staring at her.

"I've heard all about what was going on in that house. Even your friend knows all about it."

"I took the liberty to contact a fellow psychic such as myself here," said _Okasan_. "I'm not the only one who knows what's going on in that place where the old _okiya _once stood."

"That house is haunted because of what happened all those years ago," said Missouri. "It's similar to what happened at the Winchester's old home in Lawrence."

"I know the symptoms very well," said Sam. "It goes like this: the flickering lights, sounds in the walls, and a presence in the closet. That family living there have a poltergeist in the house and it's like you said when evil leaves scars and wounds after a malevolent encounter with the paranormal."

"Hey, what's up?" asked Akemi as she entered into the dining room.

"It's just us two psychics here," said Missouri. "At least I made them wait for you to have some dinner."

"Oh, that house is trouble where the old _okiya_ stood, but I hope that those spirits leave that family alone."

"I'm hoping so, too."

And so, everyone in the dining room were having a friendly conversation as they all dug into the dinner that was made with care. The talk was more about how everything was going as it didn't have any more problems in the long run. Still, there was the affair of the poltergeist as it was haunting the house where the old _okiya _once stood as it needed to be cleansed before it was too late, for time was of the essence in this daunting matter. It wasn't long until the phone rang as _Okasan_ got up and answered it on the spot. She had a bad feeling that something was wrong as the caller was pleading for help in this daunting matter at hand.

"I knew that you would call," she said as she picked up the phone.

"Are either Mito Ashizoka or Sam Winchester there?" asked Sayuri over the phone.

"You're Sayuri, aren't you? Sam and Mito told me that your house is haunted, isn't it?"

"If Mito or Sam are there, could you please have them come over there? It's urgent right now!"

"I'll tell them right away."

When _Okasan_ hung up the phone, she returned to the dining room as she was ready to usher Sam and Mito over to where they needed to go to. After finishing up dinner, Akemi took charge in putting the food away and taking care of the rest of the chores. She didn't mind it because she had switched days with another _maiko_ yesterday, for she would later meet up with Sam and Mito the moment they go up against something that was haunting the place where the old _okiya_ once stood.

"Looks like you're taking off again," she said as she saw Mito getting ready to leave.

"_Okasan_ told us about what was going on," she answered.

"By the way, is Sam going with you?"

"He's most likely to be doing so while he's about to inspect the house where the old _okiya_ once stood."

"What are you talking about?"

"This isn't the first time that this has happened. According to Sam, something similar happened in his old home back in Lawrence, Kansas. When his mother was killed, her spirit remained with the very evil that was left in the house just to protect that family that stayed in there."

"And this is happening in the place where the old _okiya _burnt down, isn't it?"

"Sam and I aren't going alone on this one because _Okasan _and Miss Mosely are coming along with us."

Akemi was relieved that Mito was ready to go as she later saw Sam follow her out the door. She watched both hunters depart for the house where the old _okiya_ stood as they were most likely to be going up against a poltergeist that was haunting it. Sooner or later, she would find out more about being a hunter, but she was still a _maiko_ after all in which she was born into...

* * *

Sam and Mito were at Sayuri's house as they had Missouri and _Okasan_ in tow. With a knock on the door, they saw Sayuri's mother answer the door as she was concerned and scared about what was happening in the house for a while now. The place itself was somewhat normal, but Missouri and _Okasan _weren't phased by it as they had a bad feeling about this place. Even Sam and Mito were looking around as a picture of several army men caught their eye. This was a picture of Sayuri's late husband as he was on a tour of duty at the time while being surrounded by some of his friends in the field. There was also one of the soldiers in his group that appeared as he was someone that would also fall sway to Azazel's power in the end, for this will not be the first time that this could happen at any time.

"You're looking at that photo of Gavin and his friends, aren't you?" asked Sayuri's mother.

"I take it that Sayuri's husband served in the military just like her," said Mito.

"Gavin was a good man until he was killed..."

"By the way, where are Sayuri and the kids?"

"They went to a movie. They'll be back soon. Also, it's been two years since Gavin died in Afghanistan, but his memory in that photo is still there.

"There's a man next to him in a photo," said Sam as he was curious about it.

"Oh, that young man's name is Jake Talley. He's a bright soldier, but everyone says that he has special powers."

"Special powers?"

"According to one of Gavin's friends, one witness saw him lift up a tank as if he was more like Superman."

"Has anyone else heard of him?" asked Mito.

"No, but he kept saying that this demon was watching his every move."

"I see..."

"Hey, you guys better get up here!" yelled Missouri as she was standing on the stairs.

Sam and Mito went upstairs as they followed Missouri up to one of the rooms where Sayuri's kids were in. They were in Kaya's room as they felt a presence that was similar to that in which had happened in Sam's room back in Lawrence years ago. Even _Okasan_ was concerned when she noticed that the room was where the incident happened as the memory of that night became too awful to bear.

"Is this where the poltergeist has been hiding?" asked Sam.

"This room was where the yellow-eyed demon appeared," answered _Okasan_.

"What are you talking about?" asked Mito.

"Honey, this room is where you were when that evil came in here," said Missouri. "It's also the place where your mother was killed as well."

"It's been years, but I was only a baby when the demon visited me on that night."

"It's just like before," said Sam. "There's a spirit trying to shield the family from evil just like the one in my old home."

"It may take a lot of cleansing, but we should also look out for the very evil that's been goin' on in this house," said Missouri cautiously.

Those words of warning had shook Sam and Mito to the core as they had to deal with the same evil that was haunting this house where the family was staying at. There was a form of caution in the air as the worst fear had been realized on the spot. The poltergeist was starting to break free as both Missouri and _Okasan_ were aware of what was going on here. There was going to be real evil seeping through as it was about to break loose at any time.

"This house sprung a small leak," said Missouri.

"Is it the poltergeist?" asked Mito.

"That thing is something that leaked out of the evil that killed your mother in here. We just can't charge in head on and miss a few clues."

"Sam saw the evil in there, didn't he?"

"We have to watch over the house and make sure that nothing bad happens," said _Okasan._ "The poltergeist that has haunted this place is starting to break out of the hold that the two ghosts have been keeping at bay. All we have to do is to wait and see."

"So, is it true that the poltergeist is starting to break free?" asked Sayuri's mother as she came into the room. "What is exactly going on here?"

"Your house is not only haunted by the evil here, but two ghosts: one that died and the other one that was foreign. Their hold over the house is waning and we don't have much time."

The concern of the waning hold over the poltergeist had worried everyone in the house as there was a danger lurking from within. Still, Sam couldn't shake the vision from his mind as he was aware that Sayuri and her kids would be in danger if the poltergeist wasn't either exorcised or contained right away. Even though it was going to be a daunting task to purify the house, Sam, Mito, and the others left as they were most likely to be watching the house from the outside. They had to be on their guard as the presence of evil wasn't about to be taken lightly. Just as everyone was ready to be on their guard against this evil, Sam felt a terrible vision as it was giving him such a headache. The pain in his head was increasing as he couldn't take it anymore, for the poltergeist was more than likely to be targeting Sayuri and her family even outside the house itself.

"You're having another vision, aren't you?" said _Okasan_.

"I have to go!" cried Sam as his mind was on high alert.

"Wait, you can't abandon this hunt right now," said Mito.

"There's no time, Mito! The poltergeist is doing more than just haunting that house. It's targeting the family that is living in it! I know where it'll strike next and I have to get there!"

Without further hesitation, Sam ran as fast as he could as he was about to reach the destination in his vision. The family that lived in the house were in danger on the outside they were about to be met with the evil that followed them on the sly. Sam had to hurry as he was running as fast as he can. With his heart pounding and breathing shallow, he had to get there to save the family as time was running out in quick time...

* * *

Sayuri and her kids were out of the movie theater as they were on their way home. After having dinner before they left, they were on their way back to the place that was haunted. First, they had to make a stop at a convenience store as Yuka wanted to buy something to drink. As usual, she never liked to get pricey stuff at the movie theater because it was so expensive as she wanted to go into the store to get herself a raspberry drink.

"You better be in and out, you got that?" said Sayuri.

"I'll be fine, Mama," answered Yuka as she went inside.

The calling of her favorite drink enticed Yuka as she wanted to get one and pay for it. Little did she know was that something evil was lurking as it wasn't about to leave her and her family alone very quietly. By the time she got her drink, she saw the lights flickering as if the poltergeist had followed her from the house. It was something strange indeed as she saw a coffee pot being thrown at her. Luckily, she dodged it as she saw the coffee pot hit the wall. Still, she wanted to pay for her drink and go as she got to the cash register and did so. When she was about to get out of the convenience store, she felt something grab her by the scruff of her shirt. The invisible entity had a strong grip on her as it flung her against the window. The store owner was scared out of his wits as he called for help on the spot. He never expected evil to be following a family around, but the poltergeist from the house wasn't going to leave that family alone without a fight.

It wasn't long until Sayuri was trying to bust the door open as she found them to be closed tight. The very evil that was haunting that house had a tight hold over Sayuri and her family as it wasn't going to let them go at any given time. Still, she had to call for help until she saw Sam running towards the convenience store. Without further hesitation, he saw a rock as he threw it into the doors and shattered the glass. By the time he got in there, he saw the invisible entity drop Yuka down as it was reaching towards him. Sayuri rushed in as she came to Yuka's aid in time, for the invisible force that targeted them didn't want to leave them be on the sly. The evil entity that nearly harmed Yuka had focused its energy on Sam as he was ready for it. Digging into his jacket, he had a small container of salt as he opened it up and poured some of it on the entity until it vanished without a trace. There would be times when he had Dean for help, but he had to take it solo on this one as the salt had kept the entity away for the time being.

"Are you alright, Yuka?" he asked.

"That invisible thing tried to kill me," she answered as she was on her feet.

"What's going on?!" cried the store owner. "Why was my store being haunted?!"

"It's that thing from the house. It followed us out the door."

"Yuka, don't try to talk," said Sayuri. "You're gonna be fine, baby; you'll see."

"That poltergeist from the house isn't gonna let you or your family free because it can follow you from outside of it," said Sam.

"Are you serious?"

"He's dead serious," said a familiar face as she rushed into the store. "This poltergeist is _not_ the type that can be taken lightly and it can also be made to kill."

"Netese, what are you doing here?!"

"The place where the old _okiya_ burnt down isn't safe at the moment. First and foremost, we have to analyze our situation before charging in head on."

Sam had a feeling that the situation at hand had gone from bad to worse. If he only called Dean about this matter, but he was still stuck at Bobby's house fixing the Impala up to brand new. Still, he had to go it alone on this hunt, but he had Mito with him along with Missouri and _Okasan_ as well, for the fight against this poltergeist was about to get a little ugly...

* * *

**Sioux Falls, South Dakota**

Dean was hard at work in Bobby's junkyard as he was trying to fix a little more on the Impala, which got trashed when a truck collided with it weeks ago. Still, he didn't have time to waste as he wanted to fix his prized car up to brand new. The death of his father still lingered on him as he heard the warning about Sam before he died, for he would be forced to make a difficult choice in the end. He wanted to be there for Sam on this hunt in Kyoto, but he didn't want to be distracted with his work on the car. It had been days since he tangled with a Rakshasa that dressed up as a clown back in Wisconsin as he was still trying not to fly off the deep end as normal. He wanted to tell Sam about what their father told him as he was still torn between saving his life and taking him out in the end before Azazel could turn him. He didn't want that to happen as his younger brother was the only family he had right now, for the battle against Azazel would get more intense if not confronted right away.

He resumed his improvement on fixing the Impala after denting the trunk and breaking the back window out of anger as he placed the glass on where it needed to go. With the trunk un-dented, he was about to give the car a paint job with the classic black that fitted it nicely as he was waiting on Totsuka to show up with the stuff that was needed. Straight out of the blue, he saw Totsuka ride in on his bike as he parked it next to an old car and got off of it while he removed his helmet. It was an awkward maneuver on his part, but he was also concerned for Dean's mental state after losing John along with the Colt and the last bullet to Azazel weeks ago, for this was something that became a mortal reminder of the unholy battle that was about to begin in the future.

"So, did you get the paint?" asked Dean.

"It's all black just like the car that you're gonna do over with a paint job," answered Totsuka as he set the bag of stuff down next to the Impala. "It's awkward that your brother's gone abroad, but you should have gone with him on this one."

"What? And let Baby get neglected? Not a chance 'cause I'm not gonna drive another one of those Soccer Mom vans again."

"Let me guess; you drove one so you and your brother could hunt that Rakshasa in a clown suit, didn't you?"

Dean sat down as he was starting to feel the pinch of overwork. "Yeah, and by the way, Sam's scared to death of clowns."

"Scared of clowns? Don't tell me that he pisses himself every time he sees Bozo or Krusty."

"Nah, he got scared to death of them when he was at that kiddie place that was chock full of them when he was little." Dean snickered at that quote. "Hell, he even bursts out crying when he saw Ronald McDonald appear on t.v., but he still gets scared of them."

"Dude, coulrophobia isn't something that can be taken lightly and besides, that fear is also a pain in the ass, I can tell you that. Also, I sent your brother a new laptop via express at the _okiya_ where Mito's friends live. Also, he's gonna need it because his other one got trashed in the accident."

"You don't have to remind me 'cause when I fix Baby, she's not gonna be in the corner again when she's looking brand new."

Without warning, Dean heard his cellphone ping as he got a text message. When he looked at it, he noticed that it came from Sam as he was telling him about the house that was in place of the old _okiya_ where Mito was born. Also, the last sentence of the message had worried him as Sam even talked about how a poltergeist had haunted the place and followed the family outside of it. This was like the incident in the old home in Lawrence, but it was far worse as Dean wanted to go over there to Kyoto and help Sam exorcise the poltergeist before more damage happened.

"Looks like Sammy has his hands full," he said as he put away his cellphone.

"It sucks that you're not there with him," said Totsuka.

"Hey, Sam can hold his own on this one. I would go there to help him, but I still gotta fix up Baby."

"Dude, you're looking tense because your brother's gone off to fight a poltergeist in that house over there in Kyoto."

"Yeah, but I can't take the training wheels off from him just yet. Besides, this isn't the first time that we dealt with that problem."

"Was it when you guys went over to your old place in Lawrence last year?"

"Yeah, but we had to deal with a poltergeist that was terrorizing the family that lived in it. As for the one that haunts the one in place of the old _okiya _in Kyoto, it's far worse, but I think Sammy will handle it, you'll see."

Dean had high hopes in Sam as he was hoping that he would be safe and sound when he got back. Still, he had to watch over him in the long run as he even had to have a little faith in his younger brother while tackling the poltergeist that was out of control..

**To be continued...**


	2. Fire of an Unknown Origin, Part 2

**Supernatural: The Isoldati Files, Set 2**

**Chapter 2: Fire of an Unknown Origin, Part 2**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

Sam and the others were back in the _okiya_ as they had to be careful about the poltergeist that nearly did away with Sayuri's oldest daughter, Yuka, at the convenience store last night. Still, they had _Okasan_ and Netese watching over the house as they couldn't get over the presence of evil that leaked through. The morning air did no comfort for Sam as he woke up from a troubled sleep after letting Netese taking over the watch last night. Laying in his futon in one of the guest rooms, he turned around as he saw Mito laying beside him. Even though they were both naked together, they slept in the same futon as they did so after cleaning themselves up before that. Still, they had a job to do as they were most likely to be going up against the same poltergeist that was targeting Sayuri and her family last night. They had to finish the job at hand as they also had to deal with what the poltergeist would do next.

"Good morning, Sam," said Mito as she was staring at him with her eyes.

"I didn't sleep all that well," he answered.

"You're still worried for Sayuri and her family, aren't you?"

"The visions that I had about her crying for help hadn't come true yet, but I have a bad feeling about what could happen next."

"And the poltergeist that followed the family out of the house is a threat..."

"Last night, I also dig some digging on information about ghosts that follow their victims. There was even an incident where a woman was followed by a ghost every time she moved."

"But the McMillan family moved here of all places."

"Still, that family is in danger, but they're not alone. Sayuri's also in the military, but I know that in some of the places she's been, there had been something dangerous following her and it became part of the poltergeist that haunts the house where the old _okiya_ once stood."

And so, Sam got up from the futon as he got dressed in clean clothes. As for Mito, however, she was also up as she dressed up in a dark blue kimono with white roses and red camellias on it. She looked stunning as Sam watched her brush her long hair that was down to her feet. The sight of her putting up her hair made him long for her, but he had to wait as he had a hunting job to do. By the time they emerged from the guest room, they were ready to go towards the house where the old _okiya_ once stood until they saw Akemi running towards them with some pastries in her hand. She didn't want them to go hungry as she was also ready to get to school for the day. Even though she was going to see them again in the afternoon, they weren't going anywhere due to what they had to do in order to exorcise the poltergeist that was in that house.

"I hope that you get that thing," she said hopefully.

"We will," said Mito. "It's only a matter of time before it escalates."

"I hope that nothing bad happens over in that house where the old _okiya_ stood."

"That house has a poltergeist in it," said Sam. "It's been doing that family harm ever since, but it followed them last night. It's a miracle that Sayuri's oldest daughter is alive, but I'm hoping that Missouri and _Okasan_ pull through into cleansing the house in time."

And so, Sam and Mito went out the door as they were on their way to the house that stood in the old _okiya's_ place. They had to cleanse the house at hand before anyone else got hurt, for there would be something else that was protecting the family from harm before it was too late...

* * *

Netese was sitting in her car as she was on alert while scoping the house for further activities of the poltergeist. She was keeping an eye on the family that occupied it as she saw them going to work and school, for they weren't out of the woods yet. There was a bad feeling in the air as Netese saw the windshield of her car frost up. The poltergeist that haunted the house was making its move as it didn't want anyone to follow the family. Just as she was about to get out of her car, she noticed that it was bolted shut despite the fact that it was unlocked. She was trapped in her car as she was about to lose her life from the dangerous force that occupied the house. It wasn't long until she saw Sam and Mito walking towards the house as they noticed her being trapped in her car.

"Netese!" cried Sam as he came to her aid.

"There's a presence that powered up the poltergeist in the house," she answered as she was trying to get free. "It knows that we're here and it doesn't want us to interfere with the family."

"Hang in there! We'll get you out!" cried Mito.

It wasn't long until Sam got out the salt as he poured in next to Netese's car. The presence of the poltergeist vanished as it gave Netese time enough to get out of the car in time. There was a quandry in the works as the poltergeist itself had gotten stronger while haunting the house where the old _okiya_ once stood years ago. Somehow, Sam and the others had to be prepared as they were about to face a danger that was harming the ground where the old _okiya_ burned the moment Azazel visited Mito and killed her mother long ago, for this situation was far worse than the one back in the Winchester's old home in Lawrence.

"Are you alright?" asked Mito.

"I'm fine," said Netese. "I may be driving in my car, but being trapped in it is another thing."

"The poltergeist has gotten powerful, hasn't it?"

"Whatever followed Sayuri and her family, _doesn't_ want us to be involved."

"I already know what's going to happen if we don't do something," said Sam worriedly. "Sayuri and her family will die if we don't cleanse the house."

"Missouri and _Okasan_ have already scoped the house before taking a break. We have to go inside and inspect it ourselves."

Sam and Mito nodded as they followed Netese towards the house. Knocking on the door, they saw it open up as Sayuri's mother answered it. She was scared to death for her family as she wanted to protect them from what was going on in here. Sam was also concerned for the family as his vision was about to come true in the end if he wasn't careful, for the poltergeist wasn't going to relinquish control anytime soon.

"It's about time that you got here," said Sayuri's mother.

"We know that the poltergeist doesn't want anyone else to interfere with your family," said Sam.

"It's gotten stronger," said Netese. "Right now, I was about to get killed by that thing earlier when it trapped me in my car."

"Oh, no..." said Sayuri's mother. "This thing has followed Sayuri here and it..."

"What are you talking about?" asked Mito.

"I know what we're dealing with now," said Sam. "The entity that followed Sayuri and her family has merged with the poltergeist that is haunting the house, but it's not the two ghosts that are trying to keep it at bay here. It's another ghost that is trying to hold it back before it does more damage."

"But Gavin was cremated after he was killed in Afghanistan two years ago."

"Then his spirit is attached to something in your possession, isn't he?" said Mito.

"Sayuri wears Gavin's dog tags as a reminder of his sacrifice in the field. Could it be that he's trying to watch over us from the great beyond?"

Sam and the others went inside the house while taking off their shoes as they followed Sayuri's mother into the living room. They had to inspect the house from top to bottom as all three took turns inspecting it. Mito took the kitchen and living room as she had an EMF meter in her hand. It showed a low reading, but it spiked when she went out of there. When Netese inspected the tea room and backyard, she felt the presence of one of the spirits that was trying to protect the family from harm. It was someone different from the two ghosts that were keeping the dark force at bay in this house as it came in a fiery form just like the others. Netese didn't know what to think as she later saw it vanish without a trace. She couldn't wait to tell Sam and Mito about the spirit that was in the house as she had to do so right away.

"So, did you find anything?" asked Sayuri's mother as she rushed into the tea room.

"There's a third ghost that's in league with the two others trying keep the poltergeist at bay," answered Netese. "It's someone that's concerned with your family."

Sayuri's mother gasped in shock as she had never expected to hear those words about her late son-in-law. It would only be a matter of time before the poltergeist would enter into the fray again, but time was running out on the sly, for there would be more danger than normal if it wasn't suppressed in time...

* * *

Missouri and _Okasan_ were outside the house as they were ready to make their move into cleansing the house. Their worst fears had been confirmed earlier as they felt the presence of another entity merging with the same evil that was haunting the house. With several spirit wards and charms to cleanse the house, they were armed as they were about to go inside. Both psychics were on high alert as they decorated the house with both spirit wards and charms in order to nip the very evil in the bud before it got out of hand. They had to move in really quickly as they had to act fast before the poltergeist retaliated without mercy.

"These charms and wards will hold the evil thing off for now," said _Okasan_ hopefully.

"They may hold, but that thing in the house can't be contained forever," said Missouri.

"I also take that Sam has become aware of the future danger of what we are dealing with."

"This ain't the first time he saw the whole thing after I did a cleansing. Last year, that boy sensed that the evil in his old house didn't go away quietly, but at least he went in and saved that family who was living there."

Both Missouri and _Okasan _set their last charms and spirit wards all over the house as they were doing their work by cleansing it slowly. Sayuri's mother went outside of the house to see what was going on as she was having a lot of faith into the people who were ready to expel the evil that was haunting it. The cleansing ritual was doing its work as it was sapping away the evil that was harming the house and its occupants. Light was emanating from the house as Sam and the others got out of there in time. They were making sure that the house was cleansed, but there would be retaliation from the poltergeist if not handled properly. With the house cleansed for now, everyone was about to breathe a sigh of relief, but Missouri had a bad feeling that the poltergeist wasn't done yet. She remembered how the one in the Winchester's old home played possum until Sam saw it in his visions, for the poltergeist in the house could end up harming the family without warning.

"Is the spirit gone?" asked Sayuri's mother.

"It's gone, but it can also have a chance that can come back," answered Missouri.

"You've did enough. I can't thank you enough."

"If there's anything wrong, you call us, okay?"

And so, everyone left the house as it was safe and sound for now. As for Sam and Mito, however, they had a bad feeling that the battle against the poltergeist wasn't over as they stuck around the house for a while. Even though the rest of the group disagreed, they respected Sam and Mito's decision to watch over the house, for the danger in there wasn't over yet.

* * *

Later on in the evening, Sam and Mito were at a convenience store as they were pondering on what would happen next. They couldn't shake the fact that the poltergeist would attack without warning as they were on high alert. This wasn't the first time that a poltergeist retaliated as Sam had seen the signs of it in his old home back in Lawrence last year. He had to remain vigilant on this as he was most likely to be going back there to save that family in the house where the old _okiya_ once stood. The vision in his mind hasn't changed as he still felt the signs of what could happen next if he didn't do anything about it, for this hunt wasn't over yet.

"You're still troubled about the house, aren't you?" said Mito.

"Missouri and _Okasan_ may have cleansed the house, but there is an evil that still lurks in it," said Sam. "I fear the worst because it's not the first time that I sensed something like that."

"Hey, I hate to break it to you boneheads, but you guys cleaned house in there," said Seto as she was getting out of the store. "That old lady and the psychic did their best to stop it, so you guys should be taking it easy for a while."

"Seto...," said Mito. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm reporting in, but I didn't expect to hear something that was related to _that_."

"It's the old _okiya_, isn't it?" said Sam. "I heard from _Okasan_ that you lived there."

"Hey! Don't get me involved in your petty ghostbusting junk! Oh, by the way, Sam, nice job on getting your dad killed _and _forking the Colt over to the yellow-eyed demon."

"Don't you say that about John Winchester," said Mito defensively. "He never wanted to give up his soul _or_ the Colt, but his oldest son was at death's door and he didn't want him to die, so he sacrificed himself and the gun to save him in the end."

"That doesn't matter! What really matters now is that the bastard who pulled the strings now has the second key just to open up the Hell gate again. Yes, he killed our mother, Mary Winchester, your boyfriend, and even that college girl, but they're all gone and they're never coming back."

"Don't you say that about them, Seto!" Anger filled Mito's voice. "Don't you ever dishonor their memories that way! You were also there when the old _okiya_ caught fire after our mother died, but we all got out of there before it burned to the ground. What would our mother say if she saw you acting like that?"

Seto ignored her little sister entirely as she left the store. Mito was left staring at her departing sister as she wanted to fight her for adding insult to injury. Turning around, she saw Sam as he didn't say a word about what was happening over the days and months he spent after leaving Stanford. Still, she wanted to comfort him as she sat down beside him on a bench in the front of the store. She sensed the sadness and anger in his eyes as she even put her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry that my sister upset you," said Mito.

"It's alright; I'm used to it right now," said Sam.

"It wasn't your fault that you lost your father."

"Yeah, but dying in the hospital after Dean recovering was never a good thing."

"We should focus on stopping the poltergeist in the house where the old _okiya_ stood, not dwell on such past discretions that would cripple anyone."

"Mito..." Sam sighed heavily as he was staring at her with his eyes. "Missouri told me something last year when Dean and I visited our old home in Lawrence. She said that I was visited by real evil, but sometimes it left wounds and they can also get infected."

"The same thing happened to me, Sam. I was visited by that same monster that roamed free when he killed my mother and set the old _okiya_ ablaze."

"We were both visited by evil and it can also leave scars." Sam gets up from the bench. "Come on, we have a job to do."

And so, Sam and Mito left the convenience store as they were on their way back to the house where the old _okiya_ once stood. The sensing of evil was on full alert as they had to get back there right away, for the poltergeist would never go down quietly without a fight...

* * *

Seto was on her way to the place where the old _okiya_ once stood. She was concerned about the place being rebuilt as it had bad memories for her. She never wanted to come back there as she was reminded of the monster that killed her mother all those years ago. No matter how many times she tried to block it out of her mind, she was forced to bear the full brunt of the sheer terror that was putting that family who lived there in harm's way as well. It wasn't long until she saw Missouri and _Okasan_ stop by as they were watching over the house once again. Even though the cleansing of it had weakened the poltergeist, it wasn't out of the house yet as both psychics were aware of what would happen next without warning.

"I thought that you two old biddies were finished," said Seto.

"Mind your tongue, Seto," said _Okasan_ sternly. "We may have cleansed the house, but the evil inside of it can't be driven out so lightly."

"That house is nothing but a death trap there. As for Sam-"

"Girl, don't you say that his daddy died in vain when he forked off that gun," said Missouri.

"I wasn't gonna say anything about that!"

"Well, you were going to."

Seto had never been a people person as she could never get past the presence of psychics. Still, she viewed them to be quite a nuisance, but they were also the last line of protecting anyone who were in harm's way in the presence of evil. Sooner or later, Seto would go face-to-face against the very evil in that house where the old _okiya_ once stood as she had no other choice but to work with Sam and Mito on this job at hand...

* * *

Sayuri had gotten finished from her shower as she put on some nightclothes. When she brushed her teeth, she was getting ready for bed as she had to get to work at the military hospital where she worked for tomorrow. Leaving the bathroom, she heard the sound of video games in one of the rooms as she entered inside to see her son playing past his bedtime. Still, she didn't want him to stay up too much as he had to go to bed like the rest of us. It had been a sigh of relief that the poltergeist in the house had been cleansed, but there would also be a sign that it would be coming back without warning, for the family that lived in there weren't out of the woods yet.

"Ricky, it's time for bed," said Sayuri as she turned off the video game and t.v.

"But tomorrow's Saturday," he said.

"Hey, just because tomorrow's Saturday, doesn't mean that you can stay up too much. Besides, there is a lot more for you than just playing video games."

"Okay, Mom." Ricky sighed as he hopped into bed.

"Goodnight, baby."

"Goodnight, Mom."

When Sayuri left the room, she began to check up on Yuka as she was in her room listening to her music. It was the typical teenager in her as she was also in bed like her brother. When Sayuri finally went to check up on Kaya, she noticed that the lights were flickering once again as the poltergeist wasn't going down quietly. There was also one of the ghosts that were in the house as was surrounded by fire. Sayuri was shaking as she noticed the ghost that was coming towards her as it turned into the form of her late husband, Gavin. He was concerned for his wife and family as he was also desperate enough to watch over them in this house, for there would be help coming.

"Hello, honey," he said as he was staring at her.

"Gavin...," said Sayuri as she was clutching at the dog tags around her neck.

"The evil thing's coming back. It's the one that followed you everywhere. It's even merged with that poltergeist in this house."

"No... Gavin, that evil thing that followed us almost killed Yuka last night in a convenience store. Also, my mom is still convinced that the poltergeist had been cleansed, but those psychics that were watching the house are still concerned about what would happen next."

"There's no time left, baby. You have to get everyone out of the house!"

Without warning, Gavin vanished as Sayuri heard an eerie voice coming from the ceiling. The evil thing that merged with the poltergeist was back as it was coming for Sayuri and her family on the spot. She had to get the kids and her mother out until she heard a loud rumbling sound coming from Kaya's room. The sound of her youngest daughter screaming inside of the room began to worry her as she went to open the door. Her worst fear was confirmed when the door didn't open as she was scared for her daughter's life. The evil entity had returned as it refused to leave Sayuri alone. When her mother ran to her aid, she felt a strong pull lifting her up as she was pinned to the wall. Sayuri was worried for her mother and children as she didn't want anything bad to happen to them. It wasn't long until both she and her mother were being lifted by the entity as they were being carried into a vacant guest room where the door closed behind it. The spirits that were occupying the house had a bad feeling about what was happening as they were most likely to be fighting the entity in the house, for there would also be hope in rescuing the family in the end...

* * *

Sam and Mito returned to the house as their worst fears had been confirmed. The flickering of the lights had been a red flag as Sam had realized that his vision had came into fruition. He had to go and rescue Sayuri and her family as he was ready to go in with his weapons at the ready. Even Mito was concerned as she ran alongside him when they reached the house in time. The evil entity was back with a vengeance as it was ready to strike at anyone who had reached the house. It wasn't long until Sam and Mito saw Seto run towards them as she was about to face the danger in what happened on that fatal day nearly twenty-three years ago. She may have differences with her younger sister, but she was there to make sure that no one dies in that house again as she was there to deal with the poltergeist that was haunting the place where the old _okiya_ once stood.

"It's already started," said Sam.

"It's happening again," said Seto.

"We have to get Sayuri and her family out of there."

"And what do you suggest? A crackpot séance or something?"

"That's not the point, Seto," said Mito. "Sam's instinct for seeing such danger has already gone into effect and if we all don't do something, Sayuri and her family will die."

"HELP!"

The sound of Sayuri's voice shook Sam as he was the first to run towards the house in time. When he noticed that the doors were bound shut, he had no other choice but to break it down and go inside. With Mito and Seto following, they saw everything in the house moving everywhere as the objects in there were coming at them with a vengeance. The sounds of screams had filled the room as Mito ran upstairs to search for Sayuri and her family. By the time she got there, she saw Yuka and Ricky running toward her as they were scared for their lives.

"That thing's got our mom!" cried Yuka.

"Where's your little sister?" asked Mito.

"She's still in her room, but she can't get out," said Ricky.

"Then we have to break down the door."

Mito went towards Kaya's room as she found that the door was sealed tight. She had to break down the door to get to the little girl as she saw her hiding under the bed. Mito made sure that the little girl was safe until she saw something emerge from the closet all surrounded by fire. Kaya was scared to death as she clung to Mito's kimono. They both saw the spirit emerge as it became the form of a figure that was foreign. They had never seen her before, but the spirit had blond hair as she was dressed in a white nightgown. She was concerned for everyone in the house as she wanted Mito and Kaya to get out of here before something else happened.

"Kaya, your brother and sister are waiting for you," said Mito.

"What about you?" she asked.

"I'll be fine; just get to safety."

And so, Kaya obeyed as she left the room and joined her siblings who were scared for their lives. The evil poltergeist that was controlling the house wasn't going to let them leave quietly until some salt was poured at the back door. It wasn't long until Netese showed up as she was there to take the kids out of the house before the entity struck back. It was going to be a rough night, but the exorcism of the poltergeist had been more trouble than its worth. When Netese got out her phone, she dialed it as she reached Mito in time while getting the kids to safety.

"Mito, are you there?" she asked as she was talking on her cellphone.

"Netese, what are you doing here?"

"The entity that merged with the poltergeist is an intrusive one, so you better be careful."

"Sam and Seto are on their way to find Sayuri. I also made sure that the kids were out safely."

"I've got the kids. Just focus on finding Sayuri and her mother. Missouri and _Okasan_ had their worst fears confirmed when they were taken by the entity, so be on your guard."

Netese hung up her phone as she ushered the kids out of the house on safe ground where the psychics were squatting at. They were worried for Sam and the others as they had a bad feeling about the intrusive spirit that refused to back down in the house, for there would be backup in the form of some familiar departed loved ones who would do anything to protect the ones that they loved dearly...

* * *

Mito was staring at the foreign ghost as she didn't move. She was aware that the spirit was sad as she was also concerned for the occupants of the house. In recent days, she was reminded about how the foreign spirit met a tragic end in her house the same way as her own mother as it was a huge coincidence that would shake anything. Mito had also saw that the foreign spirit was even willing to watch over her younger son as she was concerned for his safety as well.

"Where's Sam?" asked the foreign spirit.

"He went with Seto and they're off to find Sayuri and her mother," answered Mito.

"You have to find him. The entity in this house has a possessive hold on that woman and her family and I don't want Sam to get killed in the process."

"I know who you are now. You're Mary Winchester, aren't you?"

"Yes, but the entity here won't stop until everyone that is in there is dead. We have to hurry. I'll be right beside you to find Sam and your older sister."

Mito left Kaya's room as Mary followed her out to where she needed to go. There was more danger in the wings as both hunter and foreign spirit were about to go up against the entity that refused to leave quietly...

* * *

Sam and Seto were upstairs in another part of the house as they were looking for Sayuri and her mother. They heard the eerie noises that were all over the place as they were almost there where the entity had kept them. It was going to be hell for them as they went towards a room that had its door closed. Sam's instinct for finding Sayuri and her mother had worried him as he kicked down the door to the room where they were being held. The room was empty as both Sam and Seto entered inside only to have several _tatami_ tiles being thrown at them. Dodging the _tatami_ tiles, they wasted no time getting towards Sayuri and her mother as they were pinned to the wall. The eerie sounds filled the empty room as Sam and Seto weren't alone in this house in order to save the people inside from getting killed. To Sam's surprise, he saw a spirit coming into the room as it was surrounded by fire. Still it didn't mean any harm as it helped into releasing Sayuri and her mother from certain death.

"What's happening to this house?!" cried Sayuri's mother as she was freed.

"I have no idea, but the spirit that's in here doesn't mean any harm," answered Sam.

"Where are my kids?!" cried Sayuri as she was also freed. "Are they safe?!"

"They're alright," said Seto. "You need to get the hell out of this house before the entity retaliates."

"What about you?"

"We'll deal with the poltergeist in the house," said Sam. "Just get you and your mother to safety."

And so, Sam and Seto watched Sayuri and her mother get out of the room before the entity got a chance to retaliate. With the family saved and all accounted for, both Sam and Seto were ready to go until they felt the grip of the entity lifting them and pinning them against the wall. They were trapped in the empty room as they couldn't get away. They were now prisoners of the entity that merged with the poltergeist as they were about to meet their end in this house. As for the spirit that intervened, however, it turned into the form of a geisha who lost her life in the place that burned years ago as she was still weakened after freeing Sayuri and her mother from the empty room. Just as all hope was lost, Mito broke into the room as she had the spirit of Mary following her. They had to get Sam and Seto out of the house as they were being held prisoner in this empty room.

"Mito, get back!" cried Sam as he was struggling to get free.

"Sam, there's someone that can help you," she said.

"Didn't you hear him, Mito?! The entity's too strong here!" cried Seto as she was pinned to the wall.

The spirit of Mary stood firm as she saw the other spirit walk towards her. Both of them were mothers as they didn't want their children to die in such a tragic way. It wasn't long until the spirit of Gavin joined them as they were about to confront the evil in this house head on. All three were concerned for their loved ones as they were most likely to make sure that they would be safe from harm's way. They had to act quickly before it was too late as the entity was gathering up more strength to counter their power in this battle.

"This entity will never rest until everyone's dead," said the geisha ghost.

"I know who you are!" cried Sam as he saw the spirit directly. "You're Yoshino Ashizoka, aren't you? You've been protecting that family along with the spirits that aided you the whole time."

"Sam, let us handle this," said Mary. "The evil here is strong, but it can't be defeated alone."

"Mom? Is that you?"

"Of course it's her!" yelled Seto. "There's also our own mother here."

"Seto, the third spirit's there right now," said Mito. "They'll stop the threat here as soon as we all get out of here."

"Mito's right," said Mary. "We'll all stop it at once because our loved ones won't ever suffer from another entity again!" She hears the eerie voice getting stronger as she remained defiant while the ghost of Gavin finally made it into the room. "Release my son!"

"Release my daughter!" cried Yoshino as she saw Sam and Seto being freed at the last minute.

"We'll handle this," said Gavin. "Just get out of here as fast as you can!" Sam, Mito, and Seto all nodded as they left the empty room altogether. "And as for _you_, get out of this place and never come back, do you understand?!"

The poltergeist that merged with the entity was being cleansed entirely as it finally left the house without any further confrontations. Sam and the others got out of the house in time as they all saw the house being purified from all forms of evil that were haunting it. The nightmare was over, but Sam had realized that the spirits were stronger when they had to protect their loved ones from harm, for the haunting in house where the old _okiya_ stood was over at last. It wasn't long until Sayuri ran towards the house as she saw Gavin emerge out of it. Even though he was a ghost, he had to go up to heaven sometime as he wanted to say goodbye to her, for he was now content that he would soon cross over without worry.

"Hey, honey," he said as he saw Sayuri with tears in her eyes.

"You helped saved us all," she answered.

"The entity will never follow you again, I swear it. My time's nearly gone and I have to go."

"Wait, baby!"

"Don't worry. We'll meet again... in Heaven, but you should stay strong for our kids and your mother."

"Take care of yourself, you hear me?"

"I'll never forget you, Sayuri." Gavin starts to vanish as he was being sent up to Heaven. "I love you..."

With Gavin's soul finally at rest, Sayuri saw the sun rising as it was about to be the start of dawn. As for Sam and the others, however, they were relieved that the house was free of evil as the spirits of Mary and Yoshino also vanished up to Heaven as well. It was a long night, but it was a job well done as the evil inside the house was no more, for the hunt had concluded for another day in mind...

* * *

Sam woke up as he slept all the way through noon in the _okiya_. He was awake as he was a conduit for stopping the evil that haunted the place where the old _okiya_ once stood. Getting up, he went towards the bathroom as he stripped off his clothes and took a shower. He couldn't wait to tell Dean about what happened as he would even make his older brother jealous. Still, he had to go up against the yellow-eyed demon in the end, but not now as he still had his work as a hunter cut out for him in times of crisis. By the time he was cleaned up, he was dressed in clean clothes as he was on his way back to Sagamihara where Yashamaru's safe house would be in order to report to Miss Mik on the sly. When he got out of the bathroom, he returned to his room as he heard his cellphone go off. By the time he answered it, he was about to hear a familiar voice call him as he picked it up.

"Hello?" he said as he answered it.

"Hey, Sammy, how's the weather in Kyoto?" asked the familiar voice over the phone.

"Dean? What the hell are you doing by calling me right now?"

"Just to let you know, I finally got Baby fixed up to tip-top condition just to get back on the road again."

"How is she?"

"After getting battered and bruised, she's kicking and purring like a kitten."

"I bet that getting the car fixed is gonna blow Bobby's doors off when he sees it fully running again."

"When you get back, I'll give it a test run. Hell, I'll even turn on something classical for you."

"Dean, you should stick with the old classic mullet rock and it's like you said to me: 'driver picks the tunes while the shotgun shuts his cakehole.'"

"I'll see you when you get back."

With the phone hanging up, Sam was happy to hear good news from Dean as the Impala was fixed and ready to go. He couldn't wait until he got back as he would be on the road hunting again, for this life was anything but normal from head on. Even though he was getting back, he was most likely to be checking up on the house where the old _okiya_ once stood later on. Stepping out of his room, he entered into the dining room as breakfast consisted of steamed rice and broiled salmon. Although it wasn't the traditional bacon and eggs, Sam didn't mind it as he sat down at the table while waited patiently. Just as he was about to be tempted by the smell of the fish, he was about to be stopped in the middle of it as he was about to get an earful at breakfast.

"Boy, you better _not_ be starting without the rest of us," said Missouri as she entered into the dining room. "Besides, _Okasan_ and the others are not here yet."

"So, did you check up on the house?" asked Sam.

"There's no more traces of evil in it, but Sayuri and her family are still living in it without any problem."

"That's good news."

"This isn't the first time your sixth sense flushed out evil in a haunted house 'cause you helped that woman and her babies in your old home last year."

"I see what you mean, but there could also be other battles in mind if all of us aren't careful."

"Miss Mito sure had to come to your rescue in that house 'cause she felt the same evil that you did."

"I know..., but Seto is a different matter. To some of us, she's more of an ice queen than a hunter."

"You shouldn't get too judgmental about people in your arsenal, Sam. Besides, she still has a part to play when it comes to you going hunting."

"Also, there's the fact that Dad died, but-"

"Honey, your daddy didn't want to fork over his soul and that gun to save Dean, but he did it so you two can go forward, you know that. Besides, you two are the only family you have right now 'cause the two of you can't exist without each other. That's what makes it family and you two are gonna have your hands full when the demon that your daddy's been chasing will show up out of nowhere and he'll end up coming for not only you and Mito, but for all the kids that he visited as babies."

Sam was aware of Missouri's warning as he had to do his best to protect Mito from Azazel's unholy crusade. Still, he was ready to go back into the future hunts were there as he had to be on hand into fighting anything that was deemed dangerous for anyone. Sooner or later, he would go back to Sagamihara as he would also report in for Miss Mik on the sly soon enough...

* * *

**Sioux Falls, South Dakota**

Dean was elated that he got the Impala fixed as he was sitting next to it. He was happy that it was up to brand new as he had the car up to full par, especially when it came to the new paint job. Opening up the door, he was checking out the stereo as it was a classic one that fit the car on the inside. He was grateful that he had the upholstery furnished up to classic condition as he sat on the driver's side. After calling Sam earlier, he was happy to tell him the good news about the car as he couldn't wait to get it back on the road again. After working on the Impala, he was exhausted as he sat with full contentment in his work. Just as he was about to take it easy, he heard the sound of a motorcycle pulling up as he got out of the Impala and noticed that Totsuka was there while getting off of it and removing his helmet.

"So, how's your baby doing?" he asked.

"She's brand new," answered Dean.

"Dude, if you're so interested in checking out your car, then I suggest that you get a room."

"Baby's a lot more precious to me because Dad forked her over." Dean was feeling guilty in not preventing his father's death as he was starting to feel a little depressed. "If only Dad hadn't given that demon the Colt..."

"Dude, it couldn't be helped and besides, your old man cared about you and your brother more than anyone. You should be thankful that you're still kicking, but you should also watch out for the demon that iced your mom. Word has it that he's been tracking kids that he visited, but he's been expecting them to be a part of his dark army, including Sam and Mito."

"It'll be a while before I tell Sammy about his connection with the yellow-eyed demon, but I'm hoping that he'll be safe from harm in the end."

"I'm hoping so, too..."

Without any further talk, Dean turned on the stereo in the Impala as it was tuned to a classic rock station. The sound of AC/DC's "Back in Black" filled the car as Dean and Totsuka were glad to be back in the swing of things, but they had to wait for Sam to return before doing anything first...

**To be continued...**


	3. You Can't Put Baby in the Corner

**Supernatural: The Isoldati Files, Set 2**

**Chapter 3: You Can't Put Baby in the Corner**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural _because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language)

**Kennewick, Washington**

It was a bustling night as the working day had come to an end to some people. With one workaholic in particular, he was on his way home as he was about to see his wife and kids after a long day. He had earned a paid vacation up to Mission Ridge as he was eager to tell his family the good news, but he had to focus on the road. Little did he know was that something was following him as it was in the form of a dented car. The man was desperate enough to get away as the car behind him was after him for no apparent reason. Still, the man was trying to get into an exit as he was finally in a street that was eager to be without any traffic congestion in mind.

He was safe on the road from the car as he was heading towards home. Just as he was about to make a turn on the next street, he saw the dented car emerge as it was smashing into him. He was scared for his life as he was trying to shake off the dented car. The lights flashing behind him sent him into a panic as he felt the car smashing into his grey Toyota Camry. It was going to be hell in a handbasket as the dented car quickly sped next to the man and smashed him into a guardrail where the river was. The grey Camry fell into the river as the man that drove it had met a fatal end. The dented car disappeared without a trace as it was never seen for the rest of the night. With several cop cars coming onto the scene, they got there as the investigation in the man's death proved to be such a fatal one indeed...

* * *

Dean was dreaming as he was in a room that was similar to the ones in Yashamaru's safe house. He was feeling cold as he saw drops of blood coming from the ceiling. To his shock, he saw Sam being stapled to the ceiling as he was stone dead from being attacked. Dean was scared to death as he saw his younger brother being fatally pinned in such a terrible tragedy like this. To his shock, he saw blue flames emerging from the ceiling as he was seeing Sam combust until he opened his eyes. They weren't the normal eyes that his younger brother had as they were yellow just like Azazel's. Dean was horrified at the tragic image on the ceiling as he couldn't get it out of his mind until he was about to hear the terrible words that would come directly out of Sam's mouth.

"You're gonna have to kill me, Dean..." he said. "I'm a part of the demon and _it's_ a part of _me_! Please, kill me! I beg of you!"

Tears streamed from Sam's eyes as he was being engulfed into the blue flames. Dean was horrified to see something like that until he woke up in one of the guest rooms in Bobby's house. It was all a nightmare as he couldn't shake the fact that he would have no other choice but to do away with his younger brother. This was out of the ordinary as Dean had viewed Sam to have the nightmares instead of him, but this was different. He couldn't shake the fact that he had to be forced into killing Sam before he would come to Azazel's side in the end. He didn't want it to happen as he never wanted to let go of the only family he had. Getting up, he went downstairs as he was on his way to the kitchen for some breakfast. The smell of eggs and corned beef hash filled the kitchen as he saw Bobby at work with the food in mind.

"Mornin', Sleepin' Beauty," said Bobby as he was finishing up the breakfast. "It's about time you got something to eat."

"I didn't get much sleep last night," answered Dean.

"Well, after worrying about Sam while he was playing 'Secret Agent,' I've got _this_." Bobby fishes out a printed copy of a newspaper article from the _Tri-City Herald_. "It says here that a man dies in the Columbia River when a car rams into him. The car, an '04 Toyota Camry, was found in the river with dents all over it along with the rear being smashed. The victim was dead, but the perp is still at large."

"Sounds like an old case that Sam and I worked on when Baby had a case of mistaken identity."

"According to the authorities there, the tracks of the perp came from...- get this-, a black 1967 Chevy Impala."

"You gotta be kidding me! And I just got Baby fixed!"

Dean didn't want to part with the Impala as he wanted to get to the bottom of what was happening in Kennewick right away. Still, that didn't veer him away from his prized car as he wanted to see and hear it run once again. After getting a plate full of eggs and hash, along with some toast, he heard the front door open as he wanted to know who it was. He didn't mind it as he began to chow down on the breakfast that Bobby made. He was hungry after all that work on the Impala as he was simply eating away without delay. When Bobby put the rest of the breakfast on plates, he rushed out of the kitchen as he noticed that a familiar sight came forward with his backpack and longstrap bag.

"You've come a long way, Sam," he said as he saw him set his things down.

"After being on a call to Kyoto, I'm beat," he answered.

"It's good to be back on hallowed ground."

"Well, don't get too comfortable because there's a job in mind."

"Job? By the way, where's Totsuka?"

"He went back to Utah, but he still has his hands full when it comes to hunting monsters."

"I see..."

"Well, Dean fixed the car," said Bobby.

"I heard all about it. By the way, I found a case of mistaken identity."

"Same here; some guy gets killed in an accident, but the one that totals him and tosses him into the river is the same car just like Baby."

"Forget it!" cried Dean as he ran out of the kitchen. "No one puts Baby in the corner, you hear me?!"

Sam and Bobby stared at Dean as he was very protective of the Impala after it got fixed. The car itself was a chariot for the road trips that was used in the hunts as Dean didn't want to keep it in Bobby's junkyard. With a defiant look, he was making sure that he would never again drive another one of these "Soccer Mom" vans as he went back into the kitchen and finished up his breakfast. Today was going to be hectic as the hunt was about to be complicated in the long run, for the case of mistaken identity was about to be difficult to swallow...

* * *

The Impala was cruising on the highway as it made it in full swing. With Dean driving and Sam riding shotgun, they were out and about as they made it on a two-day drive on Interstate 90. By the time they reached Washington State, the Impala drove past a previous case in Idaho, where they met Mito and Caitlyn, as they were hitting the road until they got towards a pit stop in Ritzville for some gas and snacks. By the time they got out of there, they paid for their things as they were back on the road again. When the Impala made it back out on there, it was on Highway 395, where the road to Kennewick was. The road trip was such an unbearable one as Sam slept through the whole thing until he was woken by a traditional plastic spoon in his mouth while Dean took a picture of it.

"Dude, seriously?!" he yelled as he woke up. "You better not be pulling that prank crap!"

"What's the matter, Sammy? You gonna tattle on me?" said Dean as he was snickering.

"Remember the last prank war that we had? It was stupid and insensitive!"

"Hey, it was fun while it lasted."

"Yeah, that was when you also put itching powder in my boxer shorts and pulled the string on that figure in the diner!"

"Hey, you pulled one when you turned up the stereo full blast with Salsa music and super glued my hand to a beer bottle. At least we can get _some _humor in this after losing Dad."

"Whatever..."

"Bitch!"

"Jerk!"

Soon, Sam and Dean had touched base in Kennewick as planned when they entered into the bustle of the daily traffic there. The place was also the sight where the famous "Kennewick Man" was found ten years ago as it still had a huge dispute between the science community and the Native American tribes that wanted to give it a decent burial. Still, life goes on as normal when everything was going along with such smooth results until a snag would soon be formed.

By the time the Impala reached the laundromat, it was laundry day as both Sam and Dean got out of the car and dug into the trunk where their weapons were stored. Getting out their bags, they were going in there to wash their clothes as they were about to do so. With Sam taking charge of shoving the shirts, socks, and underwear in the washer, he was ready to wash them up as he brought out some laundry detergent and fabric softener that were given to him by _Okasan_ before coming back in familiar territory. Having it was a godsend as he put a cap full into the washer. It wasn't long until Dean came back with a two rolls of quarters as he broke one of them open and put some into the coin slot where they went into. The loads for laundry in this laundromat were only a dollar and fifty cents as they were proven useful to Sam and Dean on the sly.

"It's kind of ironic that we're here in Kennewick doing our laundry," said Dean as he was loading the pants into the washer after emptying the contents out of them. "Besides, it's good to be back after being benched for so long."

"Dude, you've been working on the Impala ever since we lost Dad. Give it a rest. Besides, we have to look into what happened near the river."

"By the way, after we finish up the laundry, we can look into a decent motel room for the night." Dean fishes out two scratchies that he won as he was itching to cash them. "Check it out! Both of them doubled when they matched the hundred dollar mark. As soon as we can cash them, the better we check in on our surroundings."

Dean rushed out of the laundromat to the nearest convenience store to cash the scratchies in his hand. With sheer luck, he made it out with four hundred dollars in his hand as he went out and back towards the laundromat where Sam was. Shoving the money into his coat pocket, he was on top as he also had to keep up with Sam, who was still waiting for the clothes to get done. It was easy pickings for his luck as he sat down next to his younger brother and savored the moment in cashing those scratchies at the convenience store earlier.

"It's gonna take a while before our clothes get done," he said.

"Dean, after going on the road too many times, we sometimes have to go on a laundry run so we can have clean clothes," said Sam.

"Speaking of which..." Dean stares at the vending machines as he grabs a few quarters. "We're gonna have to tide ourselves over when our laundry gets done."

"We're gonna need those quarters, Dean!"

"We've got plenty! Besides, we can't be bored all the time, you know."

"There are snacks in the Impala, Dean. You can't just waste your time getting salami packets and peanuts while we're doing laundry."

With an air of defiance, Dean rushed over the vending machines as he picked up some soda and toffee peanuts. Even though there were snacks in the Impala, he never found any toffee peanuts in there as he got them anyway. With the laundry going on spin cycle, both Sam and Dean were waiting patiently to get their clothes into the dryer as the washers finally stopped. Sam later got up as he switched the clothes over to the dryers as he put a fabric softener sheet in them. Still, he had to keep the laundry in check as he put some quarters into the dryers and pressed the proper setting for each one so that nothing shrinks in them.

Starting up the dryer, he sat back down as he was staring at Dean, who was still eating some toffee peanuts that he got from the vending machine earlier. Both brothers stared at the spinning dryers as they waited patiently to get their laundry done as soon as possible. The wait was more subtle as they saw several people rush in with their loads of laundry packing them up in those front-loader washers that took more quarters than the old ones. After spending nearly an hour waiting for their clothes to dry, Sam got up as he opened up the dryers. He noticed that the pants were still damp as they needed a little bit more to dry. Putting more quarters in the slot, he closed the dryer door and started it up again as he got the clothes out of the other one. The folding of the shirts, socks, and underwear came first as he was doing his best to fold them up and put them in the bags for the road. With the pants still going, Sam sat down and waited some more as he still saw Dean finishing up the toffee peanuts while throwing the bag away in the trash.

"So, how's our laundry?" asked Dean.

"The pants are still damp, so they're gonna take longer," said Sam.

"Anyway, there's the case of mistaken identity about our car being the prime suspect."

"There would be a problem here if we're not careful about this."

Dean sighed as he stared at the pants that were in the dryer still going. By the time they're finished, he saw Sam take them out as they were finally dry and ready to go. With the folding of the pants done and put into the bags, both brothers were out the door as they were about to check in at a motel for the night. Just as they were about to be going into the Impala, they were spotted by some policemen as they targeted them just for the car they drove. They were screwed as they didn't have time to bail out on this one until they saw a man in a grey coat enter with a badge in his hand.

"I finally caught some live ones _and_ the car that killed Carl Lambert three nights ago," he said.

"This isn't the car that did this!" cried Sam as he placed his hands on the trunk of the Impala.

"Witnesses saw a black '67 Chevy Impala trashing an '04 Toyota Camry until it rammed it into the Columbia River."

"This is a big mistake!" cried Dean. "We just got here to do our laundry!"

"Not that I know of, _compadre_. Witnesses saw the car ram the victim so badly that it took a swan dive into the river." The man shows a picture of the totaled Toyota Camry. "So, are you ready to fess up and say that you did it?"

"We pulled in here just to do our laundry, nothing more," said Sam sincerely.

"Don't give me that! Besides, you guys are going down to the station to answer about the car that killed a working father of two children and one on the way."

Sam and Dean were cornered by the cops and the detective in the way as they didn't have time to ditch the scene. They were in yet another case of mistaken identity as they were most likely to be handcuffed, stuffed in a cop car, and thrown in a jail cell. Still, they were caught by the law as they had no other choice but to be carted into the police department for questioning. Just as they were about to be stuffed into the cop car, they saw a familiar face rush toward them as she was ready to bail them out of this situation.

"What's the meaning of all this?" she asked as she flashed her fake badge.

"And who might you be, _chica_?" asked the detective.

"Special Agent Jett at your service. By the way, the car that you've been tagging for your petty little investigation _isn't_ the one in your murder."

"But the witnesses saw a black Chevy Impala ramming against an '04 Toyota Camry when it fell into the Columbia."

"The Impala that you're looking for may be black, but the interior had been all dented and the windshield shattered. This one had been repaired since an accident, so I suggest that you let the driver and his friend go."

"Fine..." the detective released the handcuffs off from Sam and Dean. "I'll let them go for now, but if they end up doing anything else-"

"They won't do anything right now because they'll be under my watch for the time being."

"Let's hope that they don't misbehave here..."

With that, the detective and the cops left the laundromat as Sam and Dean was staring directly at Tsenoh, who helped bail them out of a messy situation. Still, they had never expected her to show up out of the blue, but they were thankful that she was around because of her way of handling the situation of mistaken identity of the Impala. Dean, however, didn't want the Impala to get put up for a little bit, but there was a case that involved a vengeful spirit that killed drivers and rammed them into the river for no reason. It was going to be a complex case indeed as Sam and Dean were most likely to be facing such a dangerous spirit that reigned on the streets near the Columbia River.

The Impala was placed into a garage of some kind as it had to be put up for the time being. Both Sam and Dean were concerned as they were staying at a slug roe home that was embedded into a condemned building. It was also a perfect place to crash as it saved on the motel room fare for another day. Dean, however, was still not too happy that he had to keep the Impala on lockdown in the garage as he was forced to drive yet another "Soccer Mom" van on this case. It was his worst nightmare come to life as he wanted to either scream or perhaps take a crowbar and bust up a wall with it. He hated to keep Baby in solitary confinement, but due to the bad case of mistaken identity, he had no say in the matter as he wanted to drive his prized car so badly.

"This is heartbreaking for me," he said.

"Dude, get over it," said Sam. "As soon as we take out that vengeful spirit, we'll drive the Impala on the road again."

"Look! I've been working my ass off trying to keep Baby in tip-top condition and I'm sure as hell am _not_ gonna put her in a cold dark corner!"

"This isn't something that could be done for now, Dean Winchester," said Tsenoh as she walked into the garage. "The vengeful spirit that framed your car is still at large. I'm sorry, but we're gonna have to pick another vehicle to drive in until the matter of the car spirit is resolved."

Without saying another word, Dean left the garage as he was still pining over the Impala. He wanted to drive it so badly as he couldn't stand by and let some dickweed detective and a couple of cops rag on him for something that it didn't do. When he went into his room in the slug roe home, he plopped down on the bed as he was still desperate to keep the Impala happy. The boredom was getting to him as he left his room and went straight towards the living room, where Sam was using his new laptop. As usual, he had to rely on his younger brother for references about the paranormal and other creepy creatures that lurked all over the place.

"So, how's the new laptop?" he asked.

"It's better than my last one," answered Sam.

"By the way, are there any references about the incident about the man that got plunged into the Columbia by Baby's doppleganger?"

"According to the newspapers, there had been a number of deaths near the Columbia River over the last ten years. All of them are connected to a man by the name of Joseph Bowstring."

"Doesn't ring a bell..."

"Joseph Bowstring was one of the protesters that picketed against the removal of the skeleton known as Kennewick Man. And get this; he also drove a black 1967 Chevy Impala just like the one in the slug roe home's garage."

"I bet that Baby's doppleganger didn't get much respect, did she?"

"According to the police records, Joseph Bowstring was killed when a truck rammed into him while he plunged directly into the Columbia River. Although it is ceremonial Native American tradition to cremate his body at first light, but due to his relatives' religious beliefs, he was forbidden to have his body burned due to the Catholic ways in preserving it for resurrection."

"And his spirit still emerges in the form of Baby's doppleganger."

"Joseph Bowstring's body is buried in a cemetery instead of being cremated," said Tsenoh as she walked into the living room. "Still, his white relatives refused to have his body burned because it is a grievous crime against it. The man who died ten years ago had a grandmother who was Catholic, but the tribe that he belonged to still disputes that his body should be burned with the same traditions as his ancestors instead of those religious naysayers."

"We may be committing a grievous sin against the dead man's body, but we have no choice in the matter because someone else will end up dead if we don't do it."

Dean had a point there as he wanted to go head-to-head against the Impala's doppleganger with a vengeance. Still, there had to be the body of the dead man who died in the river ten years ago as it had to be burned before his spirit claimed another life in his merciless reign over the Columbia River. As for Sam and Tsenoh, they had to find out which cemetery they needed to go to as they were ready to salt and torch the remains. Still, night was coming as there wasn't much time left before the Impala's doppleganger struck again...

* * *

The detective who spotted Sam and Dean earlier at the laundromat was at his office as he was still skimming over the files of the victims that were killed over the past ten years. He wanted to get them for driving the Impala as he was comparing their car for the one that was spotted near the Columbia River. Although the cars were the same, but the one that was spotted in ramming the Toyota Camry into the river was all dented with the windshield all smashed. He was in a quandary as he wanted to find out more about what was going on until he ran a scan into his computer. The images of Sam and Dean appeared on the screen as they were plastered into the database. Just as he was about to see more information about them, he saw his computer scramble as the images had been erased entirely for the time being. Anger fumed over the detective as he wanted to find out more about the occupants of the newly furnished Impala that appeared at the laundromat earlier.

"Damn it!" he yelled as he saw his computer screen go blank. "I was _this_ close into finding more about them, too!"

"You know, it's bad luck when you look in on the hunters that are willing to save lives on a daily basis," said a familiar face as he appeared in a pastel blue suit. "Besides, any information on the Winchesters is strictly confidential, isn't that right, Detective Marco Ramirez?"

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm a special agent," he shows the detective his fake badge. "Besides, my name is Touma and my boss keeps the Winchesters on a short leash."

"It's a felony to wipe out police evidence!"

"I hate to break it to you, Detective...," Touma gives him a stern look. "But the Winchesters have a job to do into solving the case of the deadly car that tosses its victims into the Columbia River, so I suggest that you keep out of our affairs."

Detective Ramirez saw Touma leave as he was stunned by such threatening words. He was forced to steer clear of the Winchesters as they had to burn the remains of the spirit before it caused more harm to any motorist that was cruising along the Columbia River. Still, he had a job to do as he didn't want to get into trouble from his boss, for he wanted to find out more about what was going on in such a troubling way indeed...

* * *

Dean was troubled big time as he was forced to drive yet another "Soccer Mom" van. This wasn't the first time he drove on of those since the clown affair weeks ago as he was staring directly at the maroon van. It was a '98 Chevy Venture as it was a van that screamed "Soccer Mom." He hated the van already as he was forced to drive it while going against a vengeful spirit that was tossing people into the river without mercy. It wasn't long until Sam and Tsenoh ran forth as they got into the van with their equipment in the bag. They were ready to torch Joseph Bowstring's remains as the clock was ticking before another victim was claimed.

"So, is it time to clear Baby after I dispose of ol' Soccer Mom?" asked Dean.

"This van is our _only_ option, Dean Winchester," said Tsenoh. "If you drove the Impala out in the open, then you'll end up being arrested. Besides, you're still wanted back in St. Louis after that affair with the shapeshifter last year."

"So, I still have that crap hanging over my head, huh? Thanks a lot."

"We don't have time to argue," said Sam. "All we know was that the last victim drove to a place with less congestion of traffic."

"The Columbia Park Trail was the only one that seemed to be quite the spot for our victim," said Tsenoh. "That is also where the dead man's spirit will be."

"So, let's do it."

With the van starting up, everyone was ready to go as they were most likely to be stopping a vengeful spirit before it caused more havoc in its wake. It wasn't long until Tsenoh got a call from her cellphone as she answered it. She was aware of the familiar voice over the phone as she was about to meet with him sooner or later.

"Tsenoh, I'm at the trail by the river," said the familiar voice.

"We're on our way to the cemetery right now to burn the remains of our ghost, Touma." she answered. "Also, you should watch out for the cops that are patrolling where you are."

"Be careful; I've already stalled Detective Ramirez before he can follow you."

_(thud!)_

"What's going on, Touma?"

"The spirit's active. You have to act quickly immediately. Head for the cemetery to burn the remains."

Without hesitation, Dean got out of the van as he ran towards the Impala. He wanted to put a stop to the vengeful spirit right away as he decided to start it up and confront the doppleganger that was haunting the Columbia River for the past ten years. He didn't want to be stalled by any more trouble as he started up the Impala and and was ready to go. Sam was disappointed at his brother's actions as he took the helm of the driver's seat and started the van up. It was going to be a complicated hunt, but it had to be concluded before any more victims were killed.

"Dean!" he yelled as he saw him wheeling the Impala out of the garage. "You can't go out in the open with the car! You'll get arrested!"

"Watch me!" he cried. "No one puts Baby in the corner!"

And so, the (real) Impala took off as the "Soccer Mom" van followed out of the garage. Despite the fact that there would be trouble along the way, the hunt had to conclude as there was a spirit that had to be put to rest before more danger would be caused. It would only be a matter of time before something bad happened, for the Impala's doppleganger would show up in the form of a spirit that refused to rest...

* * *

Touma was at the trail where the river was. He was surveying the area as he was aware that the Impala's doppleganger would show up out of the blue. Even though he remained unfazed at the situation at hand, he saw something appear as it was chasing a blue Dodge Neon. He saw the driver of the car being scared for his life as it was none other than Detective Ramirez, who was being chased by the dented-up Impala from behind. Touma had to take action as he ran towards the Neon and stopped it with his hand. Ramirez didn't know what to think as he saw Touma open up the car door and got him out of there before the dented-up Impala would make its move. They had to get out of the way as they saw the Impala's doppleganger emerge for the kill.

"There's an angry spirit that resides in that car," said Touma.

"You gotta be kidding me!" cried Ramirez as he was shaking with fear.

"Sam Winchester and Tsenoh are on their way to the cemetery right now. Let's hope that we don't get killed before the cavalry arrives."

Both Touma and Ramirez were staring at the dented-up Impala as it was ready to crush them in its wake. Just when all hope was lost, the (real) Impala showed up as Dean was at the wheel. He had to step in as he was most likely to be rescuing Touma and Ramirez from certain death. Ramirez, on the other hand, was finally convinced that the Impala that Dean was driving wasn't at the crime scene after all as it was about to make a getaway from the trail near the river. Just as it was about to do so, the Impala's doppleganger met an exploding end as it burst into flames. It was another job well done as Dean got out of the car to see the doppleganger go up in a ball of fire as he was aware that Sam and Tsenoh made it in time to salt and burn the remains. He was also finally happy that the Impala was cleared as it was a godsend that he stepped in and saved Touma and Ramirez from certain death.

"So, this spirit crap is real, isn't it, _amigo_?" said Ramirez as he got out of the car.

"It's real and it's also dangerous," answered Dean.

"So, the spirit in the car bit it."

"With the remains of the body burned, the spirit is now gone," said Touma.

"So, I'm not gonna spy on you because the car that attacked those victims has burst into flames. Besides, I cannot interfere in your work when it comes to something like that."

With that, Dean and Touma saw Ramirez walk towards his car as he drove off. With the affair of the Impala's doppleganger coming to a close, Dean was breathing easily as he was vowing never to be separated from Baby ever again. He couldn't wait to tell Sam and Tsenoh off as he was sticking to his beloved Baby from now on. It was the car that was given to him by his late father as it was also a legacy that skimmed with memories, especially the army man that got shoved into the backseat's ashtray. He had the Impala with him, for it was something that would never again be replaced by another "Soccer Mom" van...

* * *

Sam and Tsenoh returned to the slug roe home as they parked the van into the garage. After going into the cemetery burning the remains of Joseph Bowstring earlier, they were beat as they were also hungry as well. It was a long night indeed as it was also time for going to a drive-thru for some dinner or perhaps the new Biggerson's joint on the corner. It wasn't long until they saw Dean pull into the garage as he had Touma in tow. They were out of harm's way as the Impala had been cleared of wrongdoing. There was a sigh of relief and a breath of fresh air as everyone was grateful that the case had been solved and the spirit had been put to rest.

"You look like you've been fishing in the river," said Sam.

"Baby's finally cleared, Sammy," said Dean. "Besides, we still got time to check out the bar scene. I bet that one of them's got some nice brewskies on hand."

"There's a Chinese restaurant that looks promising," said Tsenoh.

"What kind of Chinese restaurant?"

"It's a place where we _Shinigami_ frequent," said Touma.

"Good, then we should get some food before the night's over."

And so, everyone agreed on going to the restaurant that they wanted to go to as the night was still young. With the hunt coming to an end for another day, there was some downtime in the mix as it was also a night to let loose. Sooner or later, they would later go back to their jobs, for there would be another case that would be waiting for them once again, but not now...

* * *

The night was in full swing as the Impala was seen over the road by an unsuspecting person. Little did everyone know was that he was holding a pewter bowl that was similar to Meg's as it had blood in it. He was calling to Azazel about the progress on Sam and the other psychic children as he would soon get an answer from his handler. It was going to be hell, but the man was ready to receive his answer the moment the pewter bowl vibrated in his hands.

"The Winchesters have already averted another catastrophe," he said as he saw the pewter bowl shake even more. "Yes... I'll observe them a little more... It's also a hellsend that you have the Colt in your possession, Lord Azazel..."

"So, what did the boss man say?" asked a familiar face as he was staring at the man.

"Lord Azazel told us to watch in on the progress on Sam Winchester and the other psychic children that he visited."

"Sam Winchester... That name makes me wanna puke! _I _will be the one in the boss man's army 'cause I'm not going anywhere!"

"This isn't your case, Nicodemus! If Azazel finds out that you've killed Sam Winchester, then-"

"Sam Winchester is nothing but a thorn in my side the moment I spotted him back in Zama. When I see him, I'll make damn sure that his throat is good as cut."

"But what if Azazel knows of this?"

"Who's calling the shots here? You or me?"

Nicodemus drew out his knife as he was licking it with such malice in his mind. His agenda against Sam hadn't wavered as he would soon stop at nothing by taking him out before Azazel got a chance to take him in the end. Sooner or later, he would track Sam down, for the unholy battle had hit a double-edged snag indeed...

**To be continued...**


	4. A Matter of Mirrors

**Supernatural: The Isoldati Files, Set 2**

**Chapter 4: A Matter of Mirrors**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

(Writer's note: This chapter takes place after the Season Two episode, "Bloodlust.")

**Ulsan, South Korea**

It was a calm night as a house hosted a slumber party. Three girls, who were from middle school, were having a good time as they were about to have the weekend all to themselves for the time being. All three girls were watching t.v. as they were also most likely to be doing the basic slumber party games and pranks. It was going to be fun for them as they were about to pull off the most troubling prank ever made. Still, it was a slumber party as it was also going to be more dangerous in the long run.

"There's a trick in the bathroom mirror about the legendary Bloody Mary," said one girl as she had long hair. "It's been ages since something like that was ever concocted."

"What kind of trick is this Bloody Mary?" asked another girl.

"It's when you call out her name three times and if you do, she'll take out your eyes."

"It's just a myth to scare us," said the third girl. "Perhaps I should prove you wrong about that."

And so, the girl went upstairs to the bathroom as she closed the door and turned off the light in there. She was scared to call out Bloody Mary as she had a bad feeling about it. She wanted to back out of it, but she didn't want to show her friends up as she was ready to call out the name three times just to make sure that it was all a fake.

"Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary," she said in front of the mirror.

Nothing happened as she walked out of the bathroom. She didn't believe in the myth of Bloody Mary as she went back downstairs with her friends. Sooner or later, there would be trouble behind the myth as the prank itself would soon become a reality in the making...

* * *

Later on in the night, the girl woke up as she wanted to go to the bathroom to get a drink of water. After spending several hours sleeping, she was awake until she saw something wrong in there. To her shock, she saw a dead body on the floor as it was none other than her mother, who had her eyes liquefied to death along with a gaping hole in her chest. The girl was scared as she screamed in horror. It wasn't long until her father and friends ran out of their rooms as they saw such a terrible sight in the bathroom on that night. The myth of Bloody Mary had become a reality as there was a spirit that was ready to punish those with past sins in the fray...

* * *

Sam and Dean were busy chatting at the Roadhouse as they were playing pool and having a few beers. After dealing with the infamous vampire hunter, Gordon Walker, they were about to call it a night as they were there for a break from all the excitement that occurred here. The safety of Lenore and her nest had been secure after going up against Gordon Walker as both Sam and Dean were exhausted from their work. It wasn't long until a familiar face appeared as she was dressed in her cloak and constable hat. Sam was aware that Mito was there as she was staring at him after their last encounter back in Kyoto. The attention that she brought also attracted Ellen and Jo's curiosity when they saw her watching Sam and Dean playing pool for the night.

"So, what can I get you?" asked Ellen.

"One ginger ale," answered Mito.

"Ginger ale? That's something that hadn't been heard in a long time," said Jo as she was serving some customers. "By the way, you're out of town, aren't you?"

"Yes, but my protegee's sitting outside because you can't allow minors here."

"Hey, if your protegee's out there, I suggest that you let her in," said Ellen.

"She's used to sitting outside of the bars because she's not twenty-one yet."

"Hey, _everyone's_ welcome here. You're just gonna have to deal with it."

Without hesitation, Mito walked outside as she saw Caitlyn sitting on a bench. Even though that every bar and establishment didn't allow minors, Mito had no other choice but to follow Ellen's orders and let Caitlyn inside of the Roadhouse for a little bit. It was an awkward move, but she had to watch over her protegee, no matter what the danger that drew near. With the weather starting to get colder, Mito had to bring Caitlyn inside as an October wind was blowing over the Roadhouse entirely.

"I can't go in here! This is a bar!" cried Caitlyn as she was being dragged inside.

"The proprietress here insisted on bringing you in here," answered Mito.

"Didn't you see the sign on the front?! It says 'No Minors' on it!"

"Hey! Even though you're not twenty-one yet, that doesn't mean that you shouldn't be left outside to freeze, you know," said Ellen.

"Mito, who is that woman?"

"Her name's Ellen Harvelle. She runs this place that is catered to hunters. You should be thankful that there's an exception here just because you're my apprentice."

Caitlyn never liked to go into a bar as she sat down next to Mito, who ordered up a ginger ale. She always followed the rules when it came to seeing the "No Minors" sign, but she had no other choice but to stay in the bar where the smell of beer filled the room. It wasn't long until she spotted Sam and Dean playing pool. She wanted to see them very badly since the Blindfold Ivan incident as she walked towards them when one of them won the game.

"Dude, I rule," said Dean as he put down the pool stick.

"You were gunning for that eight-ball," said Sam.

"I just love the smell of victory in the evening."

"Hey, you're smelling the scent of beer, pig!" yelled Caitlyn.

"Hey, _this_ little piggy's about to play another round of pool here."

"By the way, Miss Mik's been trying to reach you and she says that it's-"

The sound of a commotion was brewing as everyone saw Miss Mik enter into the Roadhouse to round up Sam, Dean, and the others on hand. She was meaning business really badly as there was a case that needed dire attention right away. It had been a long time since the Blindfold Ivan incident as the Winchesters were about to embark on another trip into one of the countries that are in the Pacific. Sooner or later, the call of the hunt would be answered, but it also had to be dealt with as well. When Miss Mik sat at the bar counter, she was expecting one of the Winchesters to see her as she was ready to order something off the bat.

"What can I get you?" asked Jo as she was at the counter already.

"I'd like a Chidori, please," answered Miss Mik.

"A Chidori?"

"It's a drink that you mix with. If you are interested into making it, I'll tell you the ingredients to do it with."

"What kind of ingredients?"

"One part of blueberry pomegranate juice, one part vodka, and one part cranberry liqueur. It's a drink that beats beer any day."

And so, Miss Mik watched patiently as she saw Jo get out a glass along with the ingredients that were stored in the fridge behind her. With the stuff that was used to make a Chidori, Jo was set as she put the parts in smoothly to mix it in the glass that had some ice in it. By the time she was finished, she gave the drink to Miss Mik as she watched her pay for it with a ten dollar bill. This was the first time that Jo had given anyone a mixed drink as it was a far cry from the beer and whiskey that got served here, for it was something familiar to the customer in mind.

"You've learned a lot from mixing this drink," said Miss Mik as she sipped her Chidori.

"I never done this before," said Jo.

"Well, the standard drink here costs about two to three dollars, but I've paid for it and gave you an extra tip on the side."

"By the way, Sam and Dean are here playing pool, so-"

"I've come to pluck them out of here for a case."

Finishing up her drink, Miss Mik walked towards the pool table as she saw Sam and Dean still playing that game. With Mito and Caitlyn watching on the side, they were still seeing them play pool to pass the time after that last hunt. Still, they were needed as they had to answer to Miss Mik sooner or later.

"Are you done playing pool yet, gentlemen?" she asked.

"We're just getting started on the next game," said Dean.

"Well, it can wait. Right now, you have a case on hand."

"What kind of case?" asked Sam.

"Last night, a woman is dead in my home turf, but the cause of it is very familiar to the two of you?"

"What do you mean 'familiar?'" asked Mito curiously.

"Last year, one of my moles told me about the infamous incident in his antiques store, but it also leads to one urban legend: Bloody Mary."

"Bloody Mary?" said Caitlyn. "Isn't that a dare game where someone goes into the bathroom in the dark to call out her name three times in the mirror?"

"Yes, but the game turned out deadly in a similar incident in Toledo last year. As I recall, a certain duo managed to flush her out and beat her at her own game, but there are certain vengeful spirits who are called from the mirrors due to the myth that it was spawned from. Now, if you'll excuse me, I suggest that you two follow Mito and Caitlyn and put your pool game on hold. We have a hunt to get to."

Sam and Dean followed Miss Mik, Mito, and Caitlyn out of the Roadhouse as they were off to another place in mind. There was the infamous Bloody Mary myth at hand as it was most likely to be put towards such terror to anyone that called out her name. It was a case that had to be dealt with, for the mirror legend wasn't something that could be trifled with that easily on the sly...

* * *

The private plane touched down to Miss Mik's safe house in Ulsan as planned when it landed in a backyard hangar. With Sam dragging Dean in tow, he carted his older brother out of the plane as he was still afraid of flying. Both brothers also followed Mito and Caitlyn into the house as they were about to be briefed about the incident about the Bloody Mary urban legend that wasn't about to go away quietly. This wasn't the first time that Sam and Dean had dealed with the urban legend as they were reminded about the incident in Toledo last year. It was also something that Sam wanted to forget as he faced such horror in the mirror.

"Listen up," said Miss Mik. "The victim who died, Nom Jie-Un, was found in the bathroom with her eyes liquefied, but something has gotten worse. The coroner that I contacted told me that her heart had been crushed due to the gaping hole in her chest. Also, you two have seen something like this before." Miss Mik shows an image of a mirror that had blacklighting on it that showed the name of the dead victim. "I bet that the victim who lost her life had a dirty little secret on hand."

"It's happening again...," said Sam.

"Sam, you don't know that for sure," said Caitlyn.

"This isn't the first time since it happened."

"If we're going to look in on something like this, I suggest that we talk to the victim's daughter," said Mito. "She was the last one to see her mother alive, but she was also the one that called out the name of the urban legend through the mirror. It's a possible alibi into all of this, I'm sure of it."

"The victim's daughter had been interviewed earlier. Still, there could be some possible risks that the Bloody Mary legend could strike again."

"So, shall we get our job done?" said Dean.

Sam and the others looked at Dean as he was very insisting that the Bloody Mary legend mustn't be taken very lightly. Still, there was a job to do as everyone had to do their best without attracting any unwanted attention of any kind. It was a worthy shot as everyone continued to listen to Miss Mik's theories about the infamous Bloody Mary myth that became a reality in the end. Last year's skirmish with Bloody Mary even reminded Sam about the dirty little secret that he carried about the death of Jessica last year as he had dreams about her before she was killed. It was a burden that he bore as he was also most likely to be facing yet another showdown with Bloody Mary again.

After the briefing, it was time to get to work on the only clue from the crime scene. Sam was busy at work as he was working on what was happening here in Ulsan. The Bloody Mary incident was more than a mortal reminder as he wanted to get it out of his mind. It wasn't long until he was spotting some articles that were similar to the death of Mary Worthington in which her spirit had been active while killing those people last year. Still, he had to be careful as he continued to look in on what was on the mirror. With a swift glance, he wrote the name of the person on the mirror in English as he understood Korean writing with the help from his days in Stanford, for he had to see what was going on before another victim with a bad secret ended up dead. It was a shot, but Sam and the others had to be aware of what would happen next before it was too late...

* * *

The next day, a woman got out of her cubicle as she was calling it for the rest of it. She had never heard of the Bloody Mary myth before as she was ready to go home to her family. It wasn't long until her boss showed up as he was looking at a newspaper that had the death of the Bloody Mary victim on the front page. Even though he wasn't interested in it, but he was sure fixated on the woman who was on her way home to her family. The man was a pig and a very bad one as he decided to make his move on the woman by groping at her bottom where she was wearing a red a-line skirt. She didn't like it very much, but she had to tolerate her boss and his antics as she was ready to leave her workspace.

"Oh, you look good in that a-line dress," said the boss.

"Mr. Tam, you shouldn't be cheating," said the woman.

"C'mon, Tae-Myong, my wife can be boring like this front page story on the paper." the woman snatches it as she stares at it with such horror. "What? You afraid that Bloody Mary's gonna get you? I'll tell you that it's a myth and nothing more." The boss walks towards a mirror that was next to the counter. "Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary." Nothing happens. "There, you see? It's a brazen myth to scare people."

The boss left the office as he was walking past some windows that showed his reflection. Little did he know was that the spirit in question was staring at him as she was about to wreak havoc on him. When he made it into the bathroom to do his business, he was simply relieving himself just to drain the lizard. After he flushed the urinal, he went towards the sink to wash his hands as he was ready to go home as well. To his shock, he saw that his reflection in the bathroom mirror didn't move as he felt blood streaming from his eye. Something was wrong as he was targeted without mercy, for the Bloody Mary myth had become a reality that would never go away.

"You cheating bastard," said the reflection. "You cheated on your wife just to get with someone younger. That was when she killed herself after she saw you catting away."

The boss was choking on his own blood as he felt his eyes become liquid. His chest burst as it left a gaping hole that was similar to the one of the victim. He met a tragic end indeed as he was found dead in a pool of blood by an unsuspecting janitor. The Bloody Mary legend claimed another life as it would stop at nothing to claim another one if he or she wasn't careful. The police were later called as they were all over the bathroom where the boss died. They had never seen anything like it before as it was something that was feared in the making. Still, there was a dead body that succumbed to the Bloody Mary myth as several forensics experts were carting it away for investigation. Sooner or later, there would be something that can counter the monster in the mirror, for there would be no more after what happened today...

* * *

Sam and Mito were at the scene as Dean was with them as well. After getting their pictures taken for fake Interpol badges, they were at the office building where the incident occurred. All three were ready to pounce as they were searching for clues about the Bloody Mary myth in mind. With first dibs into the men's bathroom, Sam spotted yet another clue on the mirror as it read another name of a person that was disgraced. He was aware that the incident that killed the victim had made its motive clear in its time of fear. It wasn't long until he saw Dean and Mito enter into the men's room, they turned off the light in there as they held up a blacklight in order to shine some proof about what happened in here.

"Tam Eun-Ha?" said Mito as she saw the name on the mirror. "This must be the wife of the victim, but according to his family, she committed suicide two years ago after she caught her husband cheating on her."

"This isn't the first time it happened, but this Bloody Mary spirit's not gonna let any cheating spouses lie," said Dean.

"This form of Bloody Mary won't rest easily because of the pattern that it brings," said Sam.

"What are you talking about?"

"This pattern about the Bloody Mary legend is far more different because it not only leaves the victims with their eyes liquefied, but their hearts crushed. It's a whole new form of Bloody Mary that we've never seen before until now."

And so, Sam, Dean, and Mito left the crime scene as they were on their way out of the office building. They were most likely to be searching for more answers about the Bloody Mary legend as they were on their way back to Miss Mik's safe house. The victims of the mirror deaths had proven to be troubling as they were considered to be something out of the ordinary, but could a urban legend do more than just scratch out the victim's eyes?

* * *

Later on, Sam was doing some research into the Bloody Mary myth as it had many vengeful spirits that carried on her deadly legacy. The incident about her rang a bell when he tangled with one last year as the stigma of that case still haunted him so much. Still, most of the spirits of the Bloody Mary myth had been named Mary, but this one was something else as Sam continued to look up possible leads about it until he found a name that fit the description of what was happening. It wasn't long until he saw Dean enter into the room as he sat down in a chair. He wanted to know what his younger brother was doing as he noticed him being hard at work in his research on the unknown in mind.

"So, what do you got there?" he asked.

"Right now, our Bloody Mary myth has now been in the form of someone that died four years ago," answered Sam as he showed the images on his new laptop. "This victim, Mab Eun-Ho, was found dead in front of a mirror back in '02. The local police say that someone rushed in and blew her chest with a shotgun and later scratched out her eyes. It was an unsolved murder, but no one has even identified the killer until someone was found dead in the harbor clutching at the victim's underwear in his hand as a memento for her death."

"So, this form of Bloody Mary can do more damage by causing a hole in peoples' chests the same way that their eyes are liquefied."

"The mirror in Mab Eun-Ho's murder had been confiscated as evidence, but was later sold to an antiques dealer until several more deaths occurred in the store. That was when the police took the mirror back into their possession. They even said that it was haunted _and_ it is also the fourth anniversary of Mab Eun-Ho's murder."

"So, shall we go to the police station?"

"Miss Mik's got it covered for us, but she's also concerned about what would happen next."

Sam had a bad feeling about the mirror's leanings on the paranormal as he was most likely to be dreading another encounter with Bloody Mary again. Last year's encounter was a mortal reminder to him as he felt concerned all over. He wanted to put all that dirty secrecy on the back burner about Jessica being killed by Azazel as he felt worried about the infernal consequences that would tear him to pieces. Once again, he would be forced to be calling out Bloody Mary three times once again as it would end up harming him in the end if not careful...

* * *

Miss Mik returned with the mirror from the police evidence as she was most likely to be delving into an experiment to draw out Bloody Mary. After spending over thirty minutes getting the mirror out of the police station's "knick-knack collection," she was ready to do the experiment as planned in order to draw out the spirit that was doing harm in such a gruesome form. It wasn't long until she set it into a room that had a table in it. With the mirror in place, it was go time as Miss Mik would be ready to shatter the mirror the moment Bloody Mary emerges. With Mito and Caitlyn coming into the room, they were seeing the mirror for the first time as they were most likely to be drawing out Bloody Mary in the end.

"So, we got the mirror that started it all," said Caitlyn as she was looking at it.

"There are plenty of mirrors that started it all," said Miss Mik. "Also, mirrors are known to be gateways to the soul and true self in which it is bad luck to break one."

"Does Sam and Dean know about this?"

"They will, but this isn't the first time they put up with the Bloody Mary mythos."

"Last year, they destroyed something like that in Toledo," said Mito.

"That's not entirely it. Four years earlier, there was a Bloody Mary setting similar to our situation right now when it killed two college girls in Stanford, but the latest victim lived only to die at the hands of the yellow-eyed demon."

"I never knew about it until now, but I know about what happened to Jessica Moore last year."

"Now's not the time to be worrying about such trouble right now. Besides, we have Bloody Mary to flush out."

And so, the trapping of Bloody Mary was already commencing as Miss Mik would soon call out Sam and Dean into the room. She had to time this right as she didn't want any more killings from the myth that had been called three times again. By the time they got there, they saw the mirror directly as it was most likely to be used in the trapping of the mirror spirit that was doing harm to those that were targeted for death. Sooner or later, Sam would call out the name of the mirror spirit as he would most likely to be seeing the monster appear from its hiding place. It was going to be a trap for Bloody Mary, for it would also be a useful one indeed.

"So, are any of you looking forward into calling forth Bloody Mary?" asked Miss Mik.

"I'll call her out," said Mito.

"No, I'll do it," said Sam.

"But Sam..., you're not the one who should shoulder the burden about what happened to Jessica."

"Mito, do _you_ have a secret about what happened to Koichi?"

"I don't have visions like you, Sam, but I have my own burden to bear..."

"Then we'll both call out Bloody Mary together."

"Hold on there," said Dean. "Are you sure about this, Sammy? Last year, you nearly got your eyes turned into frappe, but there's no way in hell that you're not gonna pull it off this time."

"Don't worry," said Mito. "Sam and I will flush her out the moment she appears."

"Don't forget; there's also that woman who died in front of that mirror," said Caitlyn. "Besides, her body had been cremated, but her spirit's still stuck onto this thing. Let's hope that you and Sam will get to work about catching the Bloody Mary monster."

"Very well," said Miss Mik. "I leave the trapping to the both of you. Dean and Caitlyn will be with me. This room here is also tinted with the mirror sides in here, so I suggest that you be careful into stopping that thing."

And so, Miss Mik led Dean and Caitlyn out of the room as Sam and Mito were staring at the mirror that caused so much trouble. It was a longshot to call out Bloody Mary as there would be sudden danger ahead. With Sam and Mito the only ones in the room standing in front of the mirror, they were ready to call out the mirror fiend as they were also aware of the windows in the room, which were very reflective. It was the moment of truth when Sam and Mito were about to call out the latest form of Bloody Mary as they were ready to face their secrets that they kept with them.

"Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary," they both said in front of the mirror.

The eerie sound of a spirit filled the room as it was not a pleasant sign at all. Sam and Mito were poised to stop the mirror spirit before they end up like the first two victims as they had to be on their guard. Still, there was no sign of Bloody Mary around yet as they were on high alert. Just as they were about to shatter the mirror, Mito had noticed that blood was coming from her eye as she was staring at one of the reflective windows in the room. There was a dirty secret that she had as it concerned Koichi's death. It was never her fault at all when Azazel killed him, but the Bloody Mary terror had seen through it as the spirit never seen a grey matter in it all.

"You did it!" yelled the reflection. "You killed Koichi, didn't you?! You may not have psychic visions, but your blindness in bringing your boyfriend with you caused him to die on the ceiling and left him burning! It's your fault! You killed your boyfriend!"

_SMASH!_

Sam threw a paperweight at one of the windows as it shattered. Coming to Mito's aid, he noticed that she was about to die until he saved her from certain death. He was happy that she was still alive, but the threat of Bloody Mary wasn't over yet. To his shock, he felt blood seep from his eye as he was staring at the mirror that was in the room. This wasn't the first time that he endured the punishment from Bloody Mary as he was staring at his reflection in which it was about to tell him about what he did and was about to do in the future.

"You killed them!" yelled the reflection again as it was focused on Sam. "You killed Jessica and you killed your father, too! Your visions about Jessica dying and leaving your father for that college lifestyle _are_ your punishment for your sins. You left your father to die even after he sacrificed his life to save your brother in exchanging his own soul and the gun, didn't you?! The demon that your father kept looking for even said that he had plans for you, but you were too stupid enough to back away! It's your fault for letting your girlfriend and father die! It's your fault that you're still alive!"

The sound of Sam's heartbeat filled the room as the Bloody Mary monster refused to let go of him. The weight of the pressure had made him scream as he felt his chest squeezing. It was too much for him to bear until he saw Mito grab the paperweight and shattered the mirror entirely. She later helped him up as he was lucky that he didn't die from this deadly form of Bloody Mary. Still, he had a horrible burden on his hands as he took the full brunt of it, but he couldn't let it get to him after what he endured from such tragedy in the past year.

"Are you alright?" asked Mito as she looked into Sam's eyes.

"Yeah, but I just felt like my heart got caught in a vise grip," he said.

"We're not out of the woods yet, Sam. Bloody Mary could come out at any moment."

Too late! Both Sam and Mito saw the monster emerge from the mirror as she was dressed in tattered clothing. It was like before as Sam had noticed a Bloody Mary monster similar to the one now come out of the mirror when it was about to do away with both him and Mito. The Bloody Mary fiend was coming for them as she was going after them without mercy. It wasn't long until Caitlyn bursted into the room with her _kunai_ in her hand. The Bloody Mary spirit stared at the smoothness of the blade in Caitlyn's hand as she was about to meet her doom in the end while she felt blood trickle down her cheek.

"You killed those people!" shrieked the reflection. "You will pay for your sins! You killed those people all because you thought they couldn't handle their dirty secrets, so you sent them to their deaths!"

The Bloody Mary spirit was feeling her own eyes liquefy as she felt her chest explode. The threat of Bloody was no more for another day as she shattered into many glass shards that were on the floor. It was Caitlyn who saved the day this time as she had her _kunai_ in her hand. Even Sam and Mito were grateful that she was there to stop the Bloody Mary threat in time as it was finally over for now.

"So, _that_ was Bloody Mary," said Caitlyn as she put away her _kunai_.

"You came in just in time to save us," said Sam.

"Well, _duh_! I had to go in here to help you."

"I bet that Dean and Miss Mik are going to be pleased to see that you stopped Bloody Mary in time," said Mito. "It's lucky that you're around as my apprentice."

Caitlyn was never someone that garnered such standards as a hunter, but she proved herself well as she saw Dean and Miss Mik enter into the room where all the glass shards were scattered on the floor. Still, everyone had to clean up the mess after going through all the trouble to stop Bloody Mary in the end, but there would be a time when the Bloody Mary mythos would strike again, but not now...

* * *

Caitlyn was back with Mito once again as she was taking it easy for a little bit. It had been three days since she saved the day by saving Sam and Mito from the Bloody Mary threat as she was sitting outside of the Roadhouse. Once again, she had to follow the rules as she was most likely to be ushered inside by Ellen and Jo sooner or later. When she heard the door open, she noticed that Dean was out there as he was checking up on her due to the fact that she still couldn't come in because of her minor status. Dean knew that she needed company as he was still pondering on what kind of work would be thrown at him and Sam next from Miss Mik, but there would be a time when the hunt would come into the fray once again, but not tonight.

"Hail the conquering hero," he said.

"Aren't you supposed to play pool with Sam?" asked Caitlyn.

"He's too busy playing pool with Mito. I bet that she's giving Sammy the 'hot chick' look right now."

"Earlier, the proprietress wanted to take her hand on making a Chidori, but there wasn't enough vodka."

"Yeah, I know. When we got back from dealing with the Bloody Mary knock-off, we were here to try Miss Mik's favorite drink until Ash guzzled down the vodka and got a hangover."

"I bet that he's sleeping it off for a long time, too."

"Hey, there's gonna be a time when you'll turn twenty-one and going for the hard drinks, but you're still just a kid." Dean feels his cellphone vibrate as he takes it out of his pocket and looks at it. "The old lady strikes again. She's got a case for me and Sammy on the sly."

"What kind of case?"

"It's one that's got suspicion written all over it, but it's where our mom's grave is."

"By the way, how's your dad doing?" She looks at Dean as he was starting to feel a little depressed about the tragic day that his father died. "Don't tell me that-"

"He did, but he also gave the demon the Colt and last bullet as well. I'm still pissed at him for saving me from the fire, but at the same time, I'm grateful that I didn't go with the reaper. I'm alive and kicking, but I'm gonna make damn sure that I watch over Sam in the end."

Dean was meaning it as he was most likely to be going on another hunt sooner or later. Still, he had to keep going as he was ready to protect Sam from Azazel's deadly machinations in the long run, but there would also be a time that the Hell gate would end up being opened without mercy. The unholy day of the Hell opening was waiting in the wings, but not now when it came to Sam and Dean fighting evil for another day...

**To be continued...**


	5. The Hand Which Is Broken

**Supernatural: The Isoldati Files, Set 2**

**Chapter 5: The Hand Which Is Broken**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

(Writer's note: this chapter takes place after the Season Two episode, "Children Shouldn't Play with Dead Things.")

The night of autumn had been an unlucky one as the presence of evil remained very high. At a bar on one of the backroads, it remained very lively in the presence of those that were hunting. The place itself was teeming with hunters as it was different from the Roadhouse while a familiar one was still reeling after dealing with the humiliation he had from the Winchesters a week before. Gordon Walker was also having trouble after coming across someone dressed in Victorian clothing earlier as he was sipping on his beer. The sound of Lynyrd Skynyrd's "Saturday Night Special" filled the room as it was keeping the place lively until a familiar face walked into the room. It was Nicodemus as he was under the radar of every hunter while formulating a plan to get Sam out of the way for good. Sipping on a bottle of tequila, he was teeming with excitement as he was eager to meet with a hunter that bore a grudge against the Winchesters, for the plan to eradicate anyone that stood between him and Azazel was about to come into fruition.

"Hello, Gordon," he said as he walked towards the table where the hunter sat at.

"What the hell do you want?" he growled as he was seething with anger.

"Looks like you went up against one of those backwater _Shinigami_, didn't you?"

"The man looked like he came from _Roots_ or something, but he dressed in an outfit that's out of date."

"Let me guess, he kicked your ass just like the Winchesters, didn't he?"

"That man goes by the name of Genryumaru, but he made a fool out of me just like those Winchesters."

"I've got a plan for you, Gordy. It concerns my place in the boss man's army. Would you do a favor and do away with one of the Winchesters along with some of the psychics that the boss man visited?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Sam Winchester is one of those kids that the boss man visited. I really want him to die soon because he's a thorn in my side the moment he came around. Hell, don't you want to take him out after he humiliated you in that last hunt?"

"Yeah..., I'll have him dead the moment I spot him."

"Well, Gordo," Nicodemus raises his bottle of tequila in the air. "It's nice doing business with you."

Gordon haised his beer bottle up in good faith as he had an ally at his side. He wanted to get back at the Winchesters for that humiliation he suffered from as his plans were about to be met with terrible terms indeed. As for Nicodemus, however, he wanted to put Sam in his place as he still wanted to be by Azazel's side when the unholy battle was at the ready. Both hunter and demon had made an unholy pact as they would soon have their plans against Sam being set into motion sooner or later...

* * *

It had been a harrowing evening as fog entered into the air on a brisk September night. For the presence of one _Shinigami_ Elder, he was out in the open as he was getting done with tending to his last patient. He was a man that stood out as he had brown skin and gold eyes. He even dressed up in a Victorian doctor's outfit as he was walking down the street to where the path to the Roadhouse was at. He was aware that an emergency was at hand as he was also aware that Yashamaru was there of all places. Still, the man in the Victorian outfit had an assistant with him as he was also a _Shinigami_ as well. Both travellers were on their way to somewhere as they were most likely to be running into Yashamaru and Reebtoor sooner or later.

"Master Genryumaru," said his assistant. "Are you sure that this is the path to this Roadhouse?"

"It is indeed, Zaku," he answered. "Besides, after tangling with that infernal fool of a vampire hunter earlier, I still have to be on my way to someone who is in dire need of surgery."

"What kind of surgery?"

"One of the Winchesters has sustained an injury after tangling with a zombie two days ago. Still, he hasn't gone anywhere to a doctor due to the sharp presence of Azazel's lackeys."

"Which Winchester is it, Master Genryumaru? Is it the older one or the younger one?"

"The younger one. He's also one of the special children that was visited by that infernal demon, Azazel, but he still doesn't know about the demonic blood that is swimming with his own human blood."

Zaku was both worried and astonished about what was going on here as he followed Genryumaru to the Roadhouse as planned. They were on their way to take Sam to the Genryumaru's safe house as they had to perform hand surgery as soon as possible. It was a dire emergency indeed as Sam's hand had to be looked at on the sly. The time for surgery was about to begin, but they also had to get the go-ahead from Yashamaru before doing anything right now...

* * *

Sam was at the counter drinking a beer as he saw Dean play pool with Ash. Still, he had to see a doctor about his right hand and wrist after going up against a zombie not too long ago. As usual, he was in pain as he had to put some ice on it while travelling on the road with Dean to the Roadhouse. Somehow, he would soon be at the mercy of Yashamaru and Reebtoor again as he felt the pain in his right hand and wrist flare up once again. It was hell for him since his encounters with both Gordon Walker and the vengeful zombie girl that was risen from the grave as he continued to watch Dean and Ash go at it in their game of pool. The events after his father's death had proven to be quite troubling as it they were simply hindering him from going to a physician due to what was going on for a while now.

"Hey, Sam, how are you holding up?" asked Ellen as she was serving drinks to all the customers.

"My right hand and wrist have gone to crap, but I'll live," he answered as he sipped the last of his beer. "Still, it hurts me, but I'll manage."

"You should see a doctor about it."

"It's hard to see one while going on one road trip after another."

"Also, I've noticed a gentleman with blue hair and glasses all dressed in black with a medical bag in his hand. He even had a girl with him that also had blue hair, but she was dressed like a convent nurse. They even went by the names, Yashamaru and Reebtoor, and they said that they were looking for you not too long ago. They're around, but they'll be back. They were also looking for you after all the crap that happened to you."

"I knew that they would show up eventually." Sam sighed as he was ready to order up another beer on hand. "Every time I get sick or hurt, _they_ show up out of the blue just to check up on me. There are far more patients that are more interesting than me at their disposal, but I don't want to end up burdening them all the time."

"Hey! I hate to break it to you, but those people will always be there to make sure that you're safe and healthy. Just yesterday, that Yashamaru guy was checking up on Ash after getting a huge hangover."

Sam continued to sit at the counter as he got another beer as planned. Opening it up, he was ready to take a sip of it until he saw Yashamaru and Reebtoor standing next to the pool table where Dean and Ash were playing at. Still, he was in pain as he clutched at his right hand and wrist while he watched the action at the pool table. The sound of Led Zeppelin's "Dazed and Confused" filled the Roadhouse as it was playing on the jukebox while Sam was still staring at Yashamaru and Reebtoor who were watching the balls on the pool table scatter all over. It wasn't long until he saw Genryumaru and Zaku enter into the Roadhouse as they were looking for someone in particular. He didn't want to pay any attention to anything right now after going up against a vengeful zombie not too long ago. He even didn't want to burden Yashamaru or Reebtoor about his problems after all that drama that happened over a month ago.

"Which one of you is Sam Winchester?" asked Genryumaru as he saw the customers stare at him. "Come on, speak up! I know that he's in here after what happened to him on that last job."

"He's sitting at the bar counter," said Ash as he put down his pool stick.

"If anyone here doesn't mind, I will collect him so I can take a look at him and start the surgery on his right hand and wrist."

Sam was screwed as he didn't want to burden himself with the baggage of the _Shinigami_ in Victorian clothing. Enough was enough already as he had way too much problems on his plate, but he was staring directly at Genryumaru and Zaku as they were looking for him all along just to repair his hand. He didn't want to go anywhere as he didn't want to involve any _Shinigami_ into this battle against Azazel as he was part of what was happening the whole time. Still, he didn't move as he stood there until he saw Reebtoor walk towards him and singled him out by pointing her finger at him.

"There you are!" yelled Genryumaru. "You've been dodging us the moment you've been hurt, but it's time to take you in!"

"I'm not interested," said Sam as he didn't move. "I don't wanna burden any more people in such grave circumstances, and that includes _you Shinigami_."

"Do not talk to Master Genryumaru like that!" yelled Zaku as he threw his shoes at Sam. "You should apologize to him for showing him disrespect!"

"If he's about to take me to some magical doctor's office, then I'm not going. I'm sorry, but I've got work to do just like the other hunters here."

"What work?" said Genryumaru. "You know that you cannot function without having me look at that hand of yours."

"Don't you dare touch me!" Sam's tone was starting to have a tinge of anger in his voice. "I know that you mean well, but damn it, I can't have you guys just hovering over me and I don't want to be anyone's burden in this-"

"Sam Winchester!" yelled Yashamaru as he stood up from the pool table. "You are in the presence of Genryumaru, so I suggest that you keep quiet and let him examine you!"

Without saying another word, Sam stayed still as he saw Genryumaru walk towards him in order to examine his right hand and wrist. Once again, he stayed calm as he saw the _Shinigami_ feel at the bones where his right hand was. Pain shot up in his body as he wanted to scream from all that trouble. It wasn't long until Genryumaru was aware of the damage of Sam's hand as he had to take him somewhere to perform surgery in order to repair it. Still, Sam was under the microscope of the _Shinigami_ as he was most likely to be feeling the pinch of the pain that he suffered in that last hunt.

"Your hand and wrist are close to being compromised," said Genryumaru.

"What does that mean?" asked Sam.

"Your hand and wrist require surgery. They are also numb, but in pain at the same time. Now, if you'll excuse me and my assistant, I suggest that you come with us so I can repair your hand."

"Sorry, but I got prior engagements."

"Prior engagements, my ass," said Dean as he walked towards the counter. "You need to get that hand checked so you won't be in pain all the time."

"Yeah, but it was hard into seeing a doctor after you stopped at that nudie bar for four hours."

"Hey, leave the naughty bits out of it, Sammy! Besides, if you don't go with the good _Shinigami_ doctor, I'll permanently disqualify your sorry ass!"

"Fine, I'll do it."

And so, Sam had no other choice but to go with Genryumaru and Zaku as they all left the Roadhouse. Still, Sam had to have surgery on his hand and wrist as he was being led towards a horse-drawn carriage that arrived earlier. Genryumaru never liked cars because of the pollution and gas prices as he preferred the horse-drawn buggy over anything. With Sam in tow, everyone was off as there was a surgery to perform on his hand. Even Yashamaru and Reebtoor were in the carriage as they were also familiar to Genryumaru and Zaku on friendly terms. Their concern for Sam's safety was their top priority as they also had a feeling that either Nicodemus or Gordon would show up and kill him in the end, but not on their watch.

"It's been a while, Sam Winchester," said Yashamaru.

"You could have taken something like the Impala," he answered.

"Those cars do more harm than good," said Genryumaru. "I prefer horses and carriages than the standard vehicles. They are more beneficial to the environment than anything and the only emissions that they ever produce whenever they either piss or leave a pile of manure for the flies to munch on."

"Where are we going, exactly?"

"We're going to one of the slug roe homes here," said Zaku. "It's near familiar territory where Bobby Singer lives."

"I bet that he's still sitting on the porch in his junkyard right now."

_ZIP-BANG!_

A gunshot is heard as it spooked the horses that pulled the carriage. Zaku pulled the reins of the horses as he was trying to keep them from being too scared to death. It wasn't long until Genryumaru spotted Gordon in his red truck as he was aiming directly at Sam. He couldn't let anything happen to his patient as he took charge of the reins and steered the horse-drawn carriage out of the way for now. There was no end as Genryumaru had a bad feeling that Gordon hadn't learned his lesson from the last encounter.

"Are ye alright, Master Genryumaru?" asked Reebtoor with concern.

"Our man Gordon has a grudge against our patient," he answered.

"I take it that you know him, don't you?" said Sam.

"Gordon Walker is someone that can't be trifled with," said Yashamaru.

"For your information, Gordon Walker is a loose cannon!" yelled Genryumaru. "He has no regard for anything but to hunt anything and tortures it."

"I've seen him try to do away with some peaceful vampires who snack on cow blood," said Sam as he was rubbing at his hand. "He still thinks in black and white, especially when some of the monsters don't mean anyone harm."

"Most hunters think in black and white," said Zaku. "It's been that way ever since, but there will never be any shades of grey as long as those who don't have morals still break the rules."

Sam had a bad feeling that he was being targeted as he didn't want the four _Shinigami_ to get hurt in the crossfire. Still, he noticed that Genryumaru had calmed the horses down as he steered them into the direction that was about to be a backroad that went towards Sioux Falls. The time for repairing Sam's hand was upon the ones that protected him, but he also had a bad feeling that they would end up on Gordon's radar the moment they cross him again. He couldn't let that happen to them as he got up and tried to jump out of the carriage.

"What are ye doing?!" cried Reebtoor as she made Sam sit down. "Ye cannot go out of this carriage yet!"

"Gordon Walker is a heartless bastard!" he yelled. "He'll end up taking you down the moment your backs are turned!"  
"Sit down, Sam Winchester!" yelled Genryumaru. "We are almost there to the slug roe home and it's about time that you sleep off your little venting fit."

Without warning, Sam began to feel sleepy as he was trying to stay awake. A sleeping spell had been cast upon him as he felt his eyelids droop. The sleep was starting to take over as he couldn't stay awake any longer. By the time that the carriage stopped at the intended slug roe home, Sam was finally asleep as he was being carted away inside. The four _Shinigami _in charge were ready to prep him for surgery on his hand, but they were also aware of the impending threat of Gordon Walker as well.

* * *

Sam was dreaming as he was in a room that resembled a torture chamber. It was very unpleasant to him as he was even chained to a bed that was made of old box springs. He wanted to get free as he noticed a sword dangling on the ceiling. It was going to be the end of him as he was about to be killed in a gruesome sort of way until he saw the image of Mito being pinned to the ceiling. Blood dripped down on his face as he saw Mito being set ablaze in blue fire until he woke up shaking from a cold sweat. He was somewhere as he was in a hospital room where he had an i.v. drip in his left arm after being sedated and anesthetized before surgery. He was even cleaned up and dressed in a hospital gown as he noticed that his right hand was in a cast. It was true that Genryumaru and the other _Shinigami_ had did their best into repairing his hand and wrist as it had to heal first.

Sitting up, Sam was looking at his surroundings very assuringly as he even noticed that the hospital room itself was filled with various Asian crockeries and peaceful music playing through a stereo. For the first time, he didn't hear any of the mullet rock that Dean had in the Impala as he was hearing some New Age music that kept him calm. Still, he continued to look at his right hand as it remained in a cast after being looked at and surgically repaired by the style of Genryumaru and his assistant. Sooner or later, he would be back into action again, but he had to take it easy because of the cast as he was most likely to be on light duty after getting his hand repaired. Sighing heavily, he heard the door open as he saw Yashamaru enter with Reebtoor following him. They were also there to check up on him as they noticed that he was calm and not getting out of bed yet.

"I take it that you haven't flown the coop yet," said Yashamaru.

"No, but my hand's in a cast," answered Sam.

"You were out for two days because Genryumaru didn't want to do anything to you before you expelled anything, that includes the beer you drank at Ellen Harvelle's establishment."

"I bet that Dean's missing me by now. He's probably rocking out in the Impala."

"Your brother will be fine, Sam Winchester," said Reebtoor. "Besides, ye cannot worry too much all the time."

"There's also Gordon Walker," said Yashamaru. "Genryumaru's been up against him before, but the hunter bears a grudge against you."

"He's had that grudge the moment I found out that the vampire nest he was taking out were feeding only on cattle blood," said Sam as he yawned while looking at his right hand that was in the cast. "The worst part is that he would be coming after you and the rest of the _Shinigami_ here."

"I've trained under Genryumaru centuries ago, but he also knows about hunters who have no morals."

Sam was still trying to stay awake as the effects of the sedative was still in his system. He continued to yawn as he was about to fall asleep once again. It was all too much for him as he still needed to get some more rest just in case the pain got too intense. By the time he was finally asleep again, he covered in the blankets of his hospital bed as he was still out of it like a light. He had never slept too much before, but he had to rest up his arm after tangling with that vengeful zombie as he was about to have his hand heal in the cast that was put over it. Both Yashamaru and Reebtoor remained vigilant in watching over Sam as they also had a bad feeling that Gordon Walker would find the slug roe home and take him out in revenge, for there would be a time when they would end up letting their guard down if they weren't careful...

* * *

Gordon watched in his red Ranchero as he was still trying to find Sam and do away with him for the fiasco that he endured back in Red Lodge, Montana. Anger filled into him as he wanted to get back at the Winchesters for tying him up and leaving him high and dry. After talking with Nicodemus about Sam, he was determined to take him out and the other special children that Azazel visited as it was a selfish wish on the demon's part. Loading up a rifle, Gordon was ready to leave the gas station where he filled up earlier. To his surprise, he saw a red Chevy Corvette pull up as a familiar face came out of it. Tsenoh was also ready to fill up her car with gas as she was on her way to the slug roe home to see Genryumaru and the other _Shinigami_.

After she filled up and paid for her gas, Tsenoh was ready to go until she saw Gordon pointing his rifle at her. He knew that she was a _Shinigami_ as he was ready to both tell her where Sam was and to blow her away. His thirst for vengeance had been itching to kill the _Shinigami_ as he was about to pull the trigger in plain sight, for his grudge against Sam Winchester was already put into motion the moment he was accepting Nicodemus' offer in the end.

"Don't even move, bitch!" he snarled as he was itching to pull the trigger.

"Gordon Walker, I presume?" said Tsenoh as she had her hands up. "I take it that you bear a grudge against the Winchesters for siding with the peaceful vampires back in Red Lodge, don't you?"

"Your name's Tsenoh, right?" Gordon points his rifle into her blouse. "I take it that you also know the Winchesters, don't you?"

"I'm not afraid of you, Gordon Walker. According to Genryumaru, you're a loose cannon with no morals or regard for life whether it is either human or peaceful monster."

"Last time I checked, I got my ass kicked by that man in the Victorian getup! Is he like _you_, a _Shinigami_ in sheep's clothing?" Tsenoh nods as she felt Gordon's rifle inch further into her chest. "I wanna tell Genryumaru something that-"

_CRACK!_

A quick bolt of lightning struck Gordon down as he was unconscious while holding his rifle. It was also sheer luck when the rifle didn't go off as Tsenoh pulled it away from his hands and emptied the bullets out of it. She was aware of Gordon's lethal crusade as she even had a much higher power watching over her in the form of a man in the beige trenchcoat who was watching her. It was none other than Castiel who saved her from Gordon's wrath as he grabbed him and put him into his red Ranchero and closed the door. This was something out of the ordinary as Tsenoh spotted Castiel out in the open at the gas station, for he came to her rescue after all those times she saved his life back in the day.

"Are you hurt?" he asked.

"Gordon Walker was about to kill me, but your superiors are also aware of my status beyond the one being a _Shinigami_," answered Tsenoh.

"You are also a Prophet of the Lord, Tsenoh. When you are put into harm's way, Heaven's forces are watching you to make sure that you are safe to obtain your prophecies."

"Castiel..., the unholy battle against Azazel has already begun, but it would end in a troubling end for the older Winchester brother."

"What are you trying to tell me?"

"In the upcoming summer next year, Dean Winchester will be forced to resurrect his younger brother, but will have only one year to live before his soul is taken into Hell. The events after that will come true to the end, but I want you to do something for me."

"What do you want me to do, Tsenoh?"

"After the summer when Dean Winchester is taken into Hell, I want you to resurrect him in order to watch over his younger brother."

"That's impossible! You know that it goes against the rules of the Garrison to do so!"

"I saved your life once and again, Castiel. I expect you to follow my will just as you do with your Father and your superiors. The Winchester Gospel is already set into motion, but their tales will be legendary in the end."

Castiel took Tsenoh's words to heart as he was right about her prophecies that would soon come to pass. When she saw him vanish, she got into her car as she drove away from the gas station where she left Gordon behind. She was aware that her future words would soon come to reality the moment that Azazel would fall in the unholy battle as she was ready to see the future of the Winchester Gospel unfold in the form of two brothers who would defy death to protect the innocent from all forms supernatural...

* * *

Genryumaru was in his study as he was reading about the occurrences that were caused by Azazel's deadly onslaught. He was also aware that Sam had been visited by the yellow-eyed demon as it was more of a curse on him the moment he lost his mother nearly twenty-three years ago. It was also that time when he sent Yashamaru to check up on the surviving Winchesters when their house burnt down back then. He also became aware that Sam had Azazel's blood in his body as it was more than a curse than a blessing. Getting up, he heard the doorbell ring as he went into the main hall of the slug roe home and answered the door. To his surprise, he saw Tsenoh enter as she was eager to check up on Sam since he had his hand repaired from that last attack.

"It's been a long time for a prophet of the Lord to visit us, Tsenoh," he said.

"I had a run-in with Gordon Walker," she answered. "He tried to kill me, but he got struck by lightning in the daytime."

"It's ironic that a _Shinigami_ from King Armodius' Guard was chosen as one of God's prophets. By the way, how is your lover, Castiel?"

"He comes and goes, but he even appears in the future form that he'll take on in due time."

"You grow too attached to him, but it seems that you also have a future in the making."

"The Winchester Gospel is something that can't be taken lightly. It's also an omen that would signal strange futures in store for both brothers, whether it is for good or evil."

Genryumaru was astonished to hear something from Tsenoh as he was also someone that had heard of her future omens that would soon come true in the end. When they walked into the main hall's sitting room, they were most likely to be checking up on Sam as he was still resting from hand surgery. The future ahead would be a mixed one as it would also be something that couldn't be ignored no matter what path one takes...

* * *

Sam woke up in the middle of the night as he felt both his hand and head in pain. He was feeling the pinch of the upcoming vision in his mind as he was also suffering from another fever as well. He wanted to press the call button for Reebtoor to show up, but he didn't want to bother or worry anyone as he continued to feel the stabbing headache that was giving him trouble. It wasn't long until he heard the door open as Reebtoor came rushing into the room to check up on him. She noticed that he wasn't feeling too well as she felt his forehead. He was burning up as he felt a thermometer being shoved into his mouth. Reebtoor couldn't let anything happen to him as she had to report to Yashamaru right away.

"Sam Winchester, ye must remain still," she said as she felt his burning forehead.

"My head..., it hurts," he said as he was in constant pain."

Reebtoor pulled the thermometer out of Sam's mouth as it read a temperature of 103.2. Sam was suffering from a very high fever indeed as Reebtoor ran into the bathroom to grab a washcloth and run it into lukewarm water. With the washcloth immersed into the running water, Reebtoor turned off the faucet as she went out of the bathroom to put it on Sam's sweltering forehead. He was starting to feel the tinge of the upcoming vision as he was panting harshly. It wasn't long until Yashamaru came into the room to check up on Sam as he noticed that something was wrong indeed.

"Subject is suffering from a high fever and possible pain in both head and surgical area," he said.

"My head hurts," said Sam as he was in constant pain.

"What's going on here?" asked Genryumaru as he rushed into the room.

"Sam Winchester has been suffering from pain the moment he woke up," said Yashamaru.

"Is it those visions of his?" Yashamaru nods. "This is what has been happening to some of the children that the demon visited."

"He's here...," said Sam as he was clutching at his blankets in his bed.

"Who's here?" asked Reebtoor.

Genryumaru was at the ready when he read Sam's warning clearly. He was aware that the hunter from earlier was coming towards the slug roe home as he was willing to put him in his place. The mess with Gordon Walker had been difficult to swallow as Genryumaru was most likely to be on guard against this loose cannon without morals...

Zaku was busy cleaning up the hallway as he was on his way to the bathhouse inside. He was beat as he wanted the slug roe home to be tidy the moment everyone leaves. To his surprise, he heard the door open as he ran towards the entrance. With no one there, he noticed that the door was wide open as he later closed it behind him. Turning around, he was ready to hit the bathhouse until he felt a strong hand sieze him by the arm. Someone was inside the slug roe home as it was none other than Gordon, who was still itching to take out Sam, who was resting in one of the hospital rooms. Zaku was scared to death as he couldn't get away from the hunter who found the slug roe home on the sly.

"Let me go!" he cried as he was struggling to get free. "There's nothing here in this place!"

"Where is Sam Winchester?" snarled Gordon as he had a firm grip on Zaku.

"He's not here! He went over to Bobby Singer's house!"

"Don't lie to me! I know that he's here because I saw him with you!"

"Step away from my assistant, Gordon Walker," said Genryumaru as he was itching to kick out the intruder. "You still haven't learned your lesson, didn't you? Besides, Sam Winchester's resting right now, so I suggest that we take our fight outside!"

"You can't protect him forever the moment he develops his dark nature!"

"I've been aware of that the moment I saw him, but according to Tsenoh, he's got a part to play!"

Gordon released Zaku as he was ready to fight Genryumaru head on. The _Shinigami_ was eager to put him in his place again as he ran swiftly towards the hunter. He didn't want Gordon around the slug roe home as he threw him farther out of there and closed the door. It would take a while before the corrupt hunter would return, but Genryumaru made sure that he didn't come back at this place again.

"Good riddance to bad rubbish," he said.

"Master Genryumaru," said Zaku. "Are you alright?"

"I threw Gordon out of this place, but he's most likely to be a dangerous one, I can tell you that."

"He was after Sam Winchester of all people."

"I know, but he'll know a lot more better _not_ to mess with a _Shinigami_."

"That is so true, Master Genryumaru."

And so, both physician and assistant were grateful that they kept Gordon out of the slug roe home before anything else happened. Genryumaru was aware of what was happening as he vowed to protect his patient, who was still recovering from surgery...

* * *

Sam woke up as he saw the light glare into the window. Sitting up, he saw Reebtoor asleep as she was next to his hospital bed. He even noticed that his fever broke as he was about to get out of bed. To his shock, he heard the door open as he saw Tsenoh enter into the room. She was concerned for him as she was even aware that he would end up going astray the moment the future takes hold. She had both faith and understanding in him as he was the reluctant hero who was brought into the fray in order to hunt anything that poses a threat to the innocent.

"Good morning, Sam Winchester," she said as she sat down in a chair. "I take it that you didn't sleep that well, did you?"

"Last night, my head kept hurting as if another vision came along," he said as he yawned.

"You were also having another bout of fever in which Reebtoor was there to watch over you."

"By the way, where's Genryumaru?"

"He and Zaku had business to attend to and besides, your brother called earlier to see how you were doing."

"Knowing Dean, he'd go off to yet another nudie bar and drink a few beers."

"He didn't do that this time because he was concerned for you. You're his only family he's got after your father died. The both of you need to be there for one another whether it is for good or ill."

"Are you still keeping tabs on the yellow-eyed demon?"

"Azazel has been out and about the moment he took the Colt away from your father, but you are also in extreme danger because of it."

"What extreme danger?"

"There is an unholy battle coming to the earth and Azazel will bring forth as many as the psychic children he can muster, including you."

Sam was worried as he was part of Azazel's deadly machinations. He wanted to fight the demon as he was most likely to be put into harm's way in the end. Staring at his cast, he was feeling the pinch of what was yet to come as he would go back to hunting again the moment he recovers from his surgery. Getting up, he noticed that Reebtoor was up and on her feet as she was ready to push him back into bed. Still, he wanted to get up and put some clothes on as he even wanted to take a shower first. Just as he was about to do so, he saw Reebtoor grab at his right hand that had the cast as she covered it in a black wrapping. She didn't want the cast to melt as she later saw Sam slowly creep into the bathroom when she followed him inside.

Stripping off his hospital gown, he was in the nude as he was about to take a shower until Reebtoor steered him into the bathtub. With the water turned on and the plug put into place, Sam watched the tub fill up as he noticed that Reebtoor poured some bubble bath into it. The suds were piling up as he even saw the water fill up to his chest until it got turned off. He didn't want a bath, but he could never get past Reebtoor as she was armed with the scrub brush to clean him up. To his shock, he heard the door open from the hospital room as he noticed Dean coming in with a box of donuts in his hands. It was bad timing on his part as he saw his older brother enter into the bathroom to check up on him.

"Hey, how's he doing?" asked Dean.

"Your brother is being cared for," said Reebtoor as she was scrubbing Sam's back.

"I take it that she's giving you a bubble bath. If you're doing that, you ought to put some bath toys or maybe a rubber duckie to go with it."

"Shut up," said Sam as he was staring at the covered cast on his right arm. "After what I've been through, I bet that I'm gonna be back at the Roadhouse playing pool."

"Hey, how's your hand doing?"

"That Genryumaru did a good job fixing it up, but it'll take weeks just to see my hand heal after going up against that zombie girl."

"By the way, Miss Mik called me earlier and she says that she has a job for us."

"What kind of job?"

"You'll find out when we meet her back at Bobby's house. Besides, I'm gonna let you soak in your bubble bath until we get ready to hit the road."

Sam smiled as he was happy to be back on the hunt again. Sooner or later, he would be forced to be put under light duty as he would most likely to be going up against the yellow-eyed demon in the near future, but not yet...

**To be continued...**


	6. Sandbox Tango

**Supernatural: The Isoldati Files, Set 2**

**Chapter 6: Sandbox Tango**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

**Cabo San Lucas, Mexico**

It was a bright evening for fall as the fishing boats were coming into the harbor with the latest catch of fish and other seafood. Still, there would be danger lurking in the middle as the residents of this resort town would get a rude awakening in the end. In one area of the resort town, there was a party going on as someone's birthday was being celebrated. It was a festive one as everyone was drinking tequila shots and feasting on the local food there. To some of the partygoers, there was a ghost that was waiting in the wings as it was about to strike at an unsuspecting person. The man, who was a hotel worker, was busy picking up the dishes from the buffet table as he was about to go into the kitchen. When he got later got out of there, he noticed a chill in the hotel as if the fridge had been turned on full blast.

To his shock, he heard the sound of an eerie presence lurking in the hotel as he noticed a young woman in white standing in front of him as she was about to lead him out of the hotel. Following her, he outside, he noticed that she was standing next to the dock as she was about to do something terrible to him. Just as he was about to get away, he felt water into his lungs as he wasn't breathing. He was vomiting water as it was coming up in bunches. He couldn't get away as his body had finally drowned in the water in his lungs. As for the woman in white, however, she vanished into the ocean as the waves crashed against the empty fishing boats in the evening sky. There was yet another woman in white that was plaguing its grounds, for it was something that could never be trifled with in the end...

* * *

**Sioux Falls, South Dakota**

Sam was sitting on the porch as he was still staring at the cast on his hand. After enduring three days of surgery and recovery from a vision, he was ready for action once again as he heard footsteps coming out of Bobby's house. Turning around, he saw Miss Mik coming out as she was sitting on the porch beside him. She was ready to tell him about the job at hand as she fished out a newspaper clipping about what had happened on it. There was a hunting job in mind as Sam would soon get back into the swing of things once again, but he had to remain on light duty so his cast couldn't dissolve.

"How's your hand?" asked Miss Mik.

"It's doing better," answered Sam.

"Also, there's a job for you."

"I knew that there was a hunting job there."

"Two days ago in Cabo San Lucas, Mexico, a hotel worker was found dead on the boating dock. The local _policia_ there have been baffled about how the man died until he was taken to the coroner to be examined for an autopsy. The body had five gallons of water in his lungs, but the creepy part of it all is that the man didn't go into the ocean to drown."

"That's kind of weird, but it could be a vengeful spirit of some kind."

"Or perhaps a _La Llorona_. I already know of the three spirits that you and Dean had went up against: One in Jericho, another in San Diego, and a male one in Carson City. You have the worst luck when it comes to facing these folk who lure people to their deaths, but this one is outside your turf, but I've made some arrangements in mind." Miss Mik fishes out a copy of a raffle ticket that won a free trip to Cabo San Lucas with all expenses paid as she gives it to Sam. "Here's a prize for you just to both relax and be back on the job at the same time. Besides, you need to be in the sun instead of this cold weather up here."

"I bet that Dean's gonna love this."

"Actually he's not going on this one because I'm sending Mito with you."

"I knew that you were gonna do that, but Mito's got Caitlyn with her."

"I know that you want your brother with you, but there are people down there that might mistake the pair of you for a gay couple instead of being brothers. Also, he's got trouble on him the moment I ran into a man named Hendricksen that was after him since the shapeshifter incident in St. Louis last year. Also, it would be trouble if he came along because the trip to Cabo is only fit for a heterosexual couple."

"Mito it is, then.

And so, Sam go up from the porch as he was ready to go on a hunt with Mito once again. Still, he was ready to be going up against another vengeful spirit as he went into the Bobby's house and packed up for the trip. With his new laptop and charger packed into his longstrap bag, he was good to go as he was out the door with a suitcase in his hand. Once again, he followed Miss Mik into her red Toyota Prius as it left Bobby's junkyard and out of sight. Still, Sam had to team up with Mito again as he would soon be off to Mexico to investigate the incident that was happening down there in Cabo San Lucas. Little did everyone know was the Dean was watching in the distance as he was slightly jealous of his younger brother going on a hunt with Mito and not him, but his trouble with the law had been put back into the fray as he had to watch his back from the feds that were onto him since the shapeshifter incident back in St. Louis.

"I can't believe that Sammy's ditching the training wheels again," he said.

"It can't be helped, Dean," said Bobby as he came out of his shed. "Besides, you still have to duck the feds for what happened last year with that shapeshifter."

"This sucks, but I have a plan to keep Sam on a short leash."

"Sorry, but you're gonna have to wait until he gets back. Besides, you have to put up with the pipsqueak apprentice of Mito's"

Dean's worst nightmare was about to come to life as he was about to be sidelined again. Still, he didn't mind it because it would give him more time to work on the Impala to pass the time while waiting for Sam to get back sooner or later...

* * *

Mito waited patiently as she saw the Toyota Prius pull up at the airfield she was standing in. She was aware that Sam would be going with her to Cabo as they were ready to be going there to investigate the incident that involved _La Llorona_, or the woman in white, in which there was a death in a swanky resort town. Getting out of the car, Sam and Miss Mik were on their way to the plane as Mito followed them in. All three were on their way to Cabo as they were inside the plane when it took off, for it would go to the location it would go to.

"I take it that you heard about the woman in white haunting the docks off of Cabo," said Sam as he sat down in one of the seats. "It sucks that Dean can't be here."

"Miss Mik told me all about it." said Mito as she sat down next to him. "Your brother, I take it, has become a wanted man since you two stopped that shapeshifter last year."

"It also sucks that Caitlyn has to put up with him."

"Hey, you two, they'll get along fine," said Miss Mik. "There's nothing to worry about."

"There's also the fact that Caitlyn has to call Dean a pig all the time. Still, she'll always peg at him for playing around on the internet watching porn."

"Sam, you shouldn't worry too much right now," said Mito. "Besides, you should also be on light duty while I take on the leg work."

"It's a start, but this isn't the first time that I've been dealing with the woman in white mythos."

Sam smiled as he was staring at Mito directly. They were on their way to Cabo San Lucas as there had to be a spirit to hunt in the long run. The affair of the woman in white had been legendary, but a bit troublesome as it had to be dealt with sooner or later...

* * *

The plane dropped at the Cabo airport as it made a touchdown to the airport. When Sam and Mito got out of the plane with Miss Mik following them, they were ready to check in at the hotel as they were about to let loose for a little bit. The hotel itself was very swanky indeed as it had a resort feel with a pool on the side. It was a strange notion to see something like that in fall weather as Cabo was bright and sunny for all seasons. Sam had never expected to be coming down here as he was also on the move into investigating the case that involved a woman in white, but with Mito on board. They would have to wait as they got to their hotel room, which had a nice balcony. Even though it was a honeymoon suite, Sam and Mito didn't mind as they sat down on it.

"I should have planned this after I graduated out of Stanford," said Sam as he dug his laptop out of his longstrap bag. "It's ironic that we're staying in a nice hotel like this, but we can play later."

"Sam, the woman in white mythos is in this hotel here, but we also have to be on our guard," said Mito. "This isn't the first time that you went up against something like that."

"And here we have it." Sam flips open the laptop and turns it on. "Our woman in white had been active since last night, but according to Miss Mik, the spirit had been haunting tourists and hotel workers, who were mainly men, over the past thirty years." Sam activates a sound clip on his laptop as it appeared on screen. "Now then, let's see what our woman in white says..."

"I cannot go back to my hotel room," said an eerie voice.

"There's ESP on it," said Mito. "We really do have a woman in white here."

"This also isn't the first time that the woman in white appeared to kill people in this hotel," said Sam as he turned on his wireless connection on his laptop and started to search the web. "The worker who died wasn't her only victim. There were countless others besides him that fit the description in his cause of death. The first victim died in '76, but over the years, anyone that saw the woman in white died while being lured to the boat dock with water in their lungs."

"We must look into it even further before another person dies."

"I agree..."

Sam continued to look into the woman in white that was haunting this hotel as he was delving into what truly happened in there. He was searching through the old archives that were digitized onto the net as he saw an old newspaper article about the incident. It was an article in Spanish as Sam translated the language into English with the help of a web translator. The article itself was a disturbing one as it featured something wrong.

"This is far more troubling indeed," he said as he was staring at the image of the woman who died all those years ago. "The woman, Consuela Martinez, killed her own daughters and drowned in the ocean where the boat dock was. Her husband has now remarried, but he refuses to talk to anyone about the tragedy thirty years ago."

"It's like your old case back in Jericho, isn't it?" said Mito.

"I'm afraid so..."

Sam continued to look into the research into the woman in white as he was still reading the article on the screen. Still, he couldn't shake off the fact that there was a spirit roaming in the hotel as it was about to take in more victims in its wake. The woman in white mythos had gotten more intense, for it would also be a fatal error if not dealt with properly...

* * *

A blowing wind hit the coast as a familiar duo were spotted searching for clues about the paranormal that was south of the border. Ed was busy walking on the shore as he was looking for ghosts in the water while Harry was busy sunning himself on the beach. They were interested into the infamous woman in white myth as they were even wanting to find her hiding place on the sly. They even wanted to be more famous than the Winchesters as they would even have their taste of their first ghost since the Tulpa affair back in Richardson, Texas. Both Ed and Harry were still poking around to get all the glory as they would be ready to trap the woman in white soon enough.

"This is it," said Ed as he was collecting seashells on the beach. "We've got some clues on how the woman in white died at."

"C'mon, Ed; we've been looking for ghosts in all the wrong places," said Harry as he was putting more sunblock on himself. "All we've got is some crap from the ocean with no ectoplasm anywhere."

"Ya gotta focus here, Harry. We're onto a juicy discovery on how the woman in white died, but it's gonna be tough trying to get footage of her on camera."

"This sucks! I bet that the Winchesters have probably came here right now."

"Those douche nozzles will never be compared to us 'cause we're still trying to get our own reality series about hunting ghosts."

Both Ed and Harry were pondering about searching far and wide in the hotel where the woman in white once stayed at. They were most likely to be ditching the beach and look all over the hotel if they had to, but they also had to put up with the Isoldati's finest with such problems that would hinder them in the process. They had to put their plan into motion, for the opportunity into looking into the woman in white was about to be gold for them. Just as they were about to leave the beach, they noticed that Totsuka was there as he returned from collecting another bounty on another smuggling ring. Ed and Harry had never seen him before, but they weren't going to crap out just yet as they were most likely to be concocting an investigation in the process.

"Well, Harry, shall we get started?" asked Ed.

"I'm with you all the way by the will of Frodo," he answered as he had sand in his toes.

"Well, I'm not gonna be hanging around that guy who picked a few pesos here."

"I heard you two," said Totsuka. "By the way, you guys are gonna have to do more to catch up with the Isoldati's finest."

"C'mon," said Harry. "Ed and I have been busting our asses off trying to find a decent job in hunting ghosts on the sly."

"I also know who you are, Ed Zeddmore and Harry Spengler. You guys made a mess on your website, .com, when you told those crap tales about that fake haunted house and the spirit that got mixed in with a Tibetan glyph that caused more trouble than its worth."

"Hey, we learned our lesson about that one," said Ed.

"Oh, really? You guys have never faced a real possible ghost before except for some people who were dressed in bedsheets."

"What did you say?" asked Harry as he had an idea of a possible reality show about hunting ghosts on t.v. "Facing ghosts?" An idea popped in his head. "That's it! Ed and I can beat the Winchesters at their own game with our own reality show that would add a lot of viewers."

"What are you guys gonna call it; 'Stupid Ghost Hunting?'"

"We're gonna call our show, _Ghostfacers_. We'll be raking in the dough on the expertise that'll make us rich. Hell, we'll even show up at one of Paris Hilton's after parties as _millionaires_!"

Totsuka stared at Ed and Harry as they had their idea set in stone. As soon as they got done here in Cabo, they would soon go for their idea of a reality show in the works. The show, _Ghostfacers_, would be a hit for them as they would be hitting the road instead of living in their parents' basement and metal trailer all the time. The idea of getting _Ghostfacers_ off the bat would prove more worthy for Ed and Harry, for they would also be going up against what was happening in the hotel near the harbor...

* * *

Sam and Mito were in the interior of the hotel as they were on the trail of the woman in white. The EMF readings were high as they were all over the lobby in which an incident occurred years ago. It was something to do as they were also in a room that hadn't been used since the incident of the woman in white. It was cleaned, but there was an aura of terror that filled the room as Sam and Mito were right in the epicenter of the spirit's domain. They had never seen anything like it before as it was also the room that could never be checked in or out. The room was as big as a ballroom as it even had a master bathroom that had a jacuzzi and shower in it.

"This room's haunted," said Sam as he was checking into the bathroom.

"That's also where Consuela Martinez killed her daughters," said Mito as she also entered into the bathroom. "The _policia_ here had ruled that it was a tragedy that couldn't be averted, but due to the shame that Consuela inflicted on after killing her daughters, they had her body cremated instead of being buried in a cemetery due to the religious aspect here in Mexico."

"I bet that the spirits of Consuela's children would end up taking her in the end."

"You're expecting that to happen, aren't you? This isn't the first time you saw something like that, didn't you?"

"That incident with Constance Welch last year was a reminder, but-"

_CLINK!_

"Sam, we've got a problem," said Mito as she heard a metal object fall on the floor. "We should be careful on this."

Sam nodded as he followed Mito close to the bathroom door. Standing on both sides of it, they heard movement as the sound of footsteps were getting closer until they came out of the bathroom with their weapons in their hands. To their shock, they saw a familiar duo who were poking their noses into something that they shouldn't get into as they had their own equipment in tow. Sam had remembered them since the Tulpa incident back in Richardson months ago as they were most likely to be getting into more trouble than walking out of it. Still, he had to deal with them as he would most likely end up working with those two in order to bring out the woman in white sooner or later.

"Sweet _Lord of the Rings_!" yelled Harry as he felt as if his heart was about to stop.

"You!" cried Sam as he was shocked to see Ed and Harry here in the hotel. "Haven't you learned your lesson about the fiasco with the Tulpa?"

"Tulpa? Dude, you're such a ball itch," said Ed. "And to top it off, you get yourself a hottie to work instead of your brother."

"Sam, who are those two?" asked Mito curiously.

"Mito, these guys are Ed Zeddmore and Harry Spengler," he answered. "They're the ones behind the website that told those bogus stories about the pranked house with the Tulpa."

"I bet that you don't know about the woman in white yet," said Harry.

"We do, and this is an investigation and a possible hunt," said Mito. "I know that you have your reasons here to flush her out, but the two of you could end up in danger if not careful."

Both Ed and Harry left the hotel room as Sam and Mito followed them out. All four were on the search for the infamous woman in white as night was settling in already. Still, they all had to be on their guard as they went back to their hotel rooms to figure out a strategy to entrap the woman in white. As for Ed and Harry, however, they were ready to formulate their way to instant glory as they would never be second fiddle in this hunt. To their shock, they felt a slight chill permeate the air in the hotel as one of them spotted the woman in white standing near the elevator. Harry felt the chill shake at him as he continued to stare at the spirit until it lead him away with such terrifying force.

"Harry, where are you going?!" cried Ed as he saw him leave the hotel hall.

Just as he was about to follow Harry, Ed was thrown back against the wall as he hit his shoulder. It was too late as the woman in white had enticed yet another victim and Harry was the target. He had to follow his friend as he couldn't let him become yet another victim of the infamous woman in white on the sly. He had to do something right away. He didn't want his best friend to die. Still, he was ready to save Harry from certain death as he rushed out into the lobby and out of the hotel. With his equipment still with him, Ed had to follow the trail as he would stop at nothing to defeat the ghost that had a hold over Harry, no matter what risk is taken...

* * *

Sam was staring out at the balcony as he was also being forced to deal with the likes of Ed and Harry, who were both on business just to prove their own glory. This wasn't the first time that he had to contend with them as he encountered them back in Richardson, Texas months ago. He was never informed about them being here in Mexico of all places as they were still on the path of being superstars in hunting. He may not have any good reasons to ignore them, but he also had a feeling that the woman in white may have taken them to their deaths. It wasn't long until he turned around and saw Mito get out of the shower as she was dressed in a pink nightgown and matching robe with her long hair down. She was about to turn in for the night, but her gut feelings about the woman in white were about to take a turn for the worst already.

"We have to go back for them, Sam," she said.

"You mean the 'dynamic duo?'" he said.

"They could put themselves in mortal danger if we don't do something."

"I see what you mean..." He spots Harry from far away as he was being led out towards the boat harbor. "We have to get going. We'll take the weapons that we have."

Mito nods in agreement as she went behind a screen to get changed. Getting her hair up, she dressed in the same black lingerie and boots as she came out of there with her whip and weapons. As for Sam, he grabbed a shotgun as he loaded it with rock salt rounds. They were ready to go as they were about to go forth to save Harry from a troubling death at the hands of the woman in white. They had to hurry before anything worse happened as they had to get to the harbor immediately, for another death must be prevented at all costs...

* * *

Harry continued to be enticed by the woman in white as he was being lured towards the harbor. He couldn't break free as he still saw the spirit bringing him forth to his death. When he heard the sound of Ed pleading for him to break free from the spirit's control, he was forced to be taken out the harshest way. Harry felt water being filled up in his body as he was starting to vomit some of it out. The woman in white was going to take another life as she was standing in front of Harry with such sheer delight. Just as Harry was about to meet a tragic end, he heard gunshots fire as salt rounds hit the woman in white until she vanished. He was free from her advances as he was about to collapse until Ed caught him in time. Both hunters were safe for the moment as they saw Sam and Mito standing in front of them. Once again, Ed and Harry were stuck with the hunters that were on the case first as they had no other choice but to do what they say for now.

"I can't believe that you of all people came to our rescue," said Harry.

"We have to get you two out of the way," said Mito.

"Not so fast," said Sam. "Ed and Harry were the ones that were being enticed by the woman in white, but she'll end up coming back for them if we don't get them to safety."

"Hey, do you guys always have to encroach on our territory?" asked Ed as he was annoyed.

"It's better than getting killed," said Mito. "If you want to value your lives, then I suggest that you get back to your hotel room and salt the windows and entrances."

Ed and Harry had no other choice but to comply so they wouldn't get killed in the process as they followed Sam and Mito back to the hotel. They had to lure the woman in white out as they got back to the hotel in time. An idea formed in Sam's head as he decided to lure the woman in white into the hotel room that was never used in a long time. Before he did that, he had to get Ed and Harry out of harm's way first as they were still under the notion of grave danger in the air.

"I can't believe that you saved us," said Harry as he was feeling dazed.

"You two need to get to safety at once," said Sam.

"And miss this opportunity to see the rest of that chick?! Not a chance," yelled Ed.

"The both of you should put your lives first," said Mito sternly. "This spirit isn't one that shouldn't be taken lightly and it's better if you two should be safe from her deadly enticement."

Ed and Harry followed Sam and Mito back to their own hotel room as they were still in extreme danger from the woman in white. With the salt poured next to the windows and doors, Sam and Mito had to keep Ed and Harry safe as they were about to stop the woman in white from wreaking havoc. Still, they noticed her standing in front of them as they got out of Ed and Harry's hotel room. Both Sam and Mito had to get the spirit to its place of fear as they had to do it quickly. By the time they got there, they were ready to face the woman in white as they had their weapons at the ready. This was Sam's second time facing down against a spirit like that as he made early precautions by salting the windows so the spirit wouldn't get out. He even put a salt ring around him and Mito as the both of them were ready to stop the infamous _La Llorona_ before it was too late.

"We have to be on our guard," said Mito.

"Tell me about it," said Sam. "I've been up against one that nearly killed me."

"I hope that Ed and Harry would learn their lesson whenever this one's over."

"Are you kidding me? Those two lunkheads will do anything to be on t.v. in a heartbeat."

_WHOOSH!_

A burst of wind shattered through the windows as Sam and Mito saw the salt blow from them. They even noticed that the woman in white was coming into the hotel room as she was about to seek revenge against them for interfering with her killing spree. By the time she got there, she was ready to attack Sam and Mito until she heard the sound of two girls laughing in the distance. She even heard the sound of running water coming from the bathroom as she noticed it coming out of it. She was facing her hell as she saw her daughters standing in front of her. She was facing the error of her ways as she saw the water from the bathroom creeping towards her along with the daughters that she killed. It was time for her to go straight to Hell as she was being drawn under the puddle of water with her daughters screaming in agony.

Both Sam and Mito had never seen anything like it before as the woman in white was no more for the time being. Sooner or later, they would face yet another woman in white in the future as they were most likely to be going up against more danger in the long run...

* * *

Ed and Harry were constantly waiting for Sam and Mito to get back as they were starting to get tired of being stuck in their hotel room with salt on the windows and doors. Time was ticking as they were about to go up against the woman in white in the making. To their shock, they heard the door open as they were starting to be scared to death. They didn't have their weapons with them while being in Cabo as they were also worried for their lives in the process. It wasn't long until they saw Totsuka enter into the hotel room as he was aware of the situation that was at hand. Both Ed and Harry didn't know what to think when they noticed someone like Totsuka enter into the room to check up on them and made sure that they were still alive and safe. It was ironic that a _Shinigami_ would be keeping tabs on both Ed and Harry as they were stunned to find that the hunt was over.

"You guys should at least take a play out of the standard hunters' playbook," said Totsuka.

"Aren't you that guy from the beach?" asked Harry.

"You guys are safe now 'cause the _La Llorona_ has officially gone bye-bye."

"Yeah, Harry nearly drowned... on land," said Ed.

"I take it that you guys haven't brought your weapons along, did you?"

"These Homeland guys _always _check you for possible illegal weapons," said Harry. "Hell, we couldn't bring in the rest of our stuff except for our EMF readers."

"Next time, you should come prepared if you wanna make it to reality t.v. royalty. Besides, you guys should also get used to the salt on the windows and doors just in case a spirit messes with you."

With that, Totsuka left the hotel room as Ed and Harry were left with that mortal reminder as they had it with them in the end. The use of salt was proven to be a boon for both would-be hunters as they were still trying to make their reality series work. Still, _Ghostfacers_ had to be put on hold for a while, but they would also be ready to going up against ghosts with their equipment sooner or later...

* * *

Sam and Mito returned to their hotel room as they were tired from their hunt. It was such a strange night here in Cabo as it was a far cry from the normal parts that were itching to be made close. Both Sam and Mito may have foiled the woman in white, but there were still many monsters out there, including the infamous yellow-eyed demon that was still playing possum, as they were out there in the open and in plain sight. After showering and getting cleaned up, they were about to hit the hay as they were dressed in their nightclothes. Sooner or later, they would report to Miss Mik about the woman in white in Mexico as they would later spend a little bit here in this hotel under the warm weather, but they would soon go for the home turf and the countries in the Pacific as there would be monsters lurking all over the place.

"It's a shame that we're gonna be leaving soon," said Sam.

"Soon, we'll be back home, but back in the hunt," answered Mito.

"With the woman in white gone, everyone is safe, including Ed and Harry."

"Those two are never real hunters to begin with."

"Yeah, I know; I met them back in Richardson when they had their website in the rails."

"Also, you shouldn't worry too much about such troubles right now. Besides, we _do_ have the honeymoon suite."

Sam plopped down on the bed as he was yawning while getting ready for bed. He was tired as he later saw Mito lay down beside him. She was dressed in the same nightgown that she wore earlier as she had her hair down. Sam loved her long hair as he found it to be very beautiful on her head. He was staring at her in the nighttime as they were both laying in the same bed together. Even though they were both tired, they did nothing else until they closed their eyes after going up against the woman in white earlier. Still, they were in bed, but sooner or later, they would later be in the thick of things when it came to something that would be a part of them in the long run ahead.

The moon shone in the window as it was a full one indeed. Although Sam woke up briefly, he still couldn't take his eyes off from Mito as she was still in her nightgown. Somehow, he felt this feeling that he wanted to take her before the night was over as he saw her open her eyes. He had never expected her to be looking at him directly as she guided his hand to her large breasts. She was wanting him to touch her as she stared at him with such a yearning for him. He couldn't help it as he decided to strip off his nightclothes and sleep in the nude. He simply wanted Mito for himself for the night as he noticed that she took off her nightgown. She was staring at him with such hunger as she saw him kiss at her lips. The feel of his mouth made her want more from him as she felt him on top of her.

They were on the bed as Sam couldn't get enough of Mito directly. His body was more than enough to bring Mito to such pleasure as she felt him touching her breasts. It was all too much for him as he felt his member harden up very quickly. He was ready to make his move as he spread Mito's legs wide open. He was kissing her all over as she couldn't hold him off in the throes of erotic pleasure. By the time he dove in, he was fused with her as he heard her moan wildly. She had never felt anything like it before as she felt Sam feeling at her breasts. She wanted more of him as she felt him move inward and outward. They were making love to one another as they were doing it on a full moon. They couldn't get enough of one another as they were about to reach such a blissful climax.

They were in synch with one another as they continued to make love to one another. The full moon was still shining as both Sam and Mito were starting to tire from their interlude. By the time they reached full orgasm, they were fully sated with themselves as they held each other in their arms. It was like this when they were in Yashamaru's safe house and in the _okiya_ in Kyoto as they remained there in the bed of their hotel room. It was a strange notion indeed as they would later return to Miss Mik directly and report the progress of the job that they did, for the hunt would soon call them whenever there is danger in the air...

* * *

Totsuka gazed at the moonlight as he was sitting on the beach. He was aware that the woman in white had been taken care of as he was happy that Sam and Mito lured it into the room that it didn't want to come back in. Still, he was still living it up as he had money to burn as it was mainly spent on silver bars, food, gas, and other stuff, but his skill in weaponmaking was far more unique than anything, for he was aware that the prized possession of Samuel Colt was still in the hands of Azazel. It would only be a matter of time before the unholy battle would come to a conclusion in the end, but for now, there were battles to be fought and won on the sly.

His encounter with Ed Zeddmore and Harry Spengler had been somewhat of a mixed bag as his talk about facing ghosts gave them an idea on forming a reality series about ghost hunting... if it ever picked up on the ground, that is... By the time Totsuka was about to hit the hay, he heard his cellphone go off as he answered it. Whoever it was, the caller had to be answered to as Totsuka was about to hear who was on the other line.

"Hello?" he said.

"Is Sam Winchester there?" asked Yashamaru over the phone.

"Dude, he's out like a light in the hotel. He's probably getting on with Mito Ashizoka in there."

"It's about the yellow-eyed demon. His machinations are already in play, but he had visited a pair of twins that were similar to the ones in the Blindfold Ivan incident months ago."

"I'll go and tell Sam Winchester about it sooner or later. Besides, Bobby Singer and Miss Mik are the ones that keep him on a short leash, but there's also gonna be a time when Azazel will end up taking him away for his own purposes. Still, there's also the factor that Nicodemus is still at large."

"Yeah, I know; he's the one who blabbed to Gordon Walker about Sam and his powers."

"Also, the yellow-eyed demon is still out there and both Sam Winchester and Mito Ashizoka are in grave danger."

"By the way, what would happen if they ended up doing more than just getting it on?"

"The progeny from the both of them would soon be at risk due to Nicodemus' acts of deranged violence in his wake. If Mito Ashizoka ends up being pregnant with Sam Winchester's child, then the demon would take swift action just to prove his point to Azazel that he's the strongest general in his army."

"If that ever happens, I'll contact Miss Mik and get Mito Ashizoka somewhere where no demon can harm her. It's like you said before, dude. That yellow-eyed demon's getting an army together and he's also doing it by collecting the kids he met when they were babies. As for Nicodemus, he's yet another loose cannon that would stop at nothing to be top dog. Hell, he's worse than Gordon Walker."

"Azazel is still there in the shadows. As for Sam Winchester and Mito Ashizoka, they are also part of Azazel's unholy plans, but Nicodemus would stop at nothing to secure his place at his side, even if it means by taking out the competition in the process."

Totsuka hung up his cellphone as he was aware of Azazel's dirty work. He was also aware of Nicodemus and his ways and means to take out Sam and Mito before anyone else interfered. Still, there was an unholy battle coming and the dice were cast to see who survives this battle from within, for it wasn't over yet...

* * *

Sam woke up as he was still naked in the bed in the hotel room. He noticed that Mito wasn't in the bed as he heard the shower running. He found that she was taking a shower as he waited patiently for her to come out of there. By the time that she was done, she came out of the bathroom as she was dressed in a floral maxi dress with red flowers all over it. He had never seen anything like it before as he saw her to be stunning in that dress. Soon, it would be his turn to get a shower before returning to America as he was most likely to be following Mito back. Last night's interlude made him feel at ease as he was also staring at the cast on his right hand. He was used to the cast itself as he didn't mind it one bit.

"You're awake already," said Mito.

"I bet that we're leaving at the behest of Miss Mik," said Sam.

"I also take it that you still worry about the cast on your right hand."

"Yeah, but it doesn't bother me that much."

"Whenever we get back we should report to Miss Mik, but I prefer that we both stay for a little longer here in Cabo."

"I bet that Sammy Hagar's playing here of all people. Hell, Dean would flip that we went longer on this trip."

"There's a place where the fish is served in many ways, including fish tacos."

"At least it's a fine pallet than the diner food that we eat all the time. Besides, I'd rather prefer the 'rabbit food' than anything else because it'll come to play someday whenever the chips are down."

Sam was right about that as he decided to get up and take a shower. When he went to the bathroom, he stepped into the shower to turn on the hot water, but he decided to wrap his right hand with the same black wrapping to cover the cast on it first. Taking a shower with a covered hand was hard enough for him, but he was used to it as he was still protecting it from the wetness so the cast wouldn't melt. Sooner or later, he would even call Dean about Cabo as he would later be spending the rest of the trip with Mito before going back up to Bobby's house back in Sioux Falls, for the vacation would soon end the moment the time of the hunt resumes...

* * *

Ed and Harry were busy packing up as they were ready to go back to Los Angeles in order to pitch their idea about hunting ghosts. The show, _Ghostfacers_, would soon propel them to instant reality stardom, but they had to get a team ready first. It was their best efforts yet as they were most likely to be competing with the Winchesters for bragging rights and whatnot. The thought of _Ghostfacers_ had a certain ring to it as both Ed and Harry would be ready to go straight into the spotlight soon enough, for their careers were about to be a huge hit and investment in the ways of glory.

"Here's to _Ghostfacers_," said Ed as he raised his beer can up in the air.

"Same here," said Harry. "We're professionals and we stand by one word alone!"

"_GHOSTFACERS!_" they both said.

**To be continued...**


	7. Phase Door, Part 1

**Supernatural: The Isoldati Files, Set 2**

**Chapter 7: Phase Door, Part 1**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

(Writer's note: this chapter takes place after the Season Two episode, "Simon Said.")

**Kyoto, Japan**

It was a calm October night as the bustling of activity in the Geisha sector was full of the many tourists and businessmen that flocked to the establishments there. It had been nearly a year since the Silver Peony burnt down as it was a reminder that no other suspicious activity occurred in the district after that. Still, there were many bars and gentlemen's clubs that catered to geishas as they did their work into hosting and entertaining as usual. For one _maiko_, she was simply enjoying a fellow geisha's sixteenth birthday as she was also eager to get back to the _okiya_ to enjoy the birthday dinner that _Okasan _had made for the festivities. Akemi was sure to get home to celebrate another geisha's birthday until she saw a businessman get out of one of the bars all plastered. To her shock, she also saw someone standing behind him as the figure touched a wall where a door opened up.

She had never seen anything like it before as the businessman was hauled inside when the door closed and the figure vanished without a trace. She never expected anything to happen here in Kyoto again, but it did anyway as she had to contact Sam right away. The case of the vanishing businessman was very concerning indeed as Akemi had to get some help right away before anything else happened in the fray...

* * *

**Sioux Falls, South Dakota**

It had been two weeks since the encounter with Andy Gallagher back in Oklahoma as everything was normal for a while. Dean was doing extra work on the Impala as he was cleaning out the trash that was in it. Yes, he even had his fill with dealing with Caitlyn when Sam took off with Mito to Mexico as he also viewed her to be useful than just a pipsqueak during that hunting job in Florida, but his last hunt was a doozy when it came to dealing with Andy Gallagher and his evil twin brother back in Oklahoma. He thought very hard not to think about it as he finished cleaning out the Impala. After he finished up, he was exhausted as he was seeing the fall weather take its toll when leaves blew in the wind.

By the time he got inside of Bobby's house, he sat down on the couch as he was sipping an ice cold beer. With Halloween coming, it was the right time of weather for dishing out candy for all the kids, but it was also a time of tragedy that came after it. Dean still never wanted to talk to Sam about what their father told him before he died as he still remembered it very clearly. It wasn't long until Sam walked into the room as he was also exhausted from helping Bobby clean house. Both brothers were on hand into helping their mentor with the chores around the house as they made it clear that they were hunters that didn't have much of a normal life.

"So, any jobs for us?" asked Dean.

"Not yet, but the pipsqueak told me about a possible one that is in Mito's home turf," answered Bobby. "It says here that several gentlemen have vanished at a geisha establishment in which they are never seen again. I bet that Miss Mik's gonna haul your asses over to somewhere over the rainbow there."

"Very funny," said Sam as he sipped his beer. "I bet that we're gonna see the Wicked Witch of the West and her winged monkeys do a vaudeville number."

It wasn't long until the phone rang as Bobby walked over and answered it. He was aware of Miss Mik calling over to his place as she had a job for Sam and Dean on the sly. It was sure bad timing indeed, but it had to be dealt with, no matter what the case on hand.

"Okay, spill it," said Bobby as he picked up the phone.

"You know who this is," said Miss Mik over the phone. "And yes, I _do_ have a job for the Winchesters."

"Yeah, I printed out a copies of the front pages in the _Yomiuri Shinbun_ and in the _Stars & Stripes_."

"Was it about the disappearances over there in Kyoto?"

"It was, but the eyewitness that saw one of the idjits vanish was also the one that's concerned on the sly. What was her name..., Akemi?"

That name sparked Sam up on his feet as he was aware that Akemi would be involved in such a hunt like this. This wasn't the first time that she became involved in a hunt, but she also had to be protected from whatever was taking away the businessmen in the first place. Still, he had to be involved, regardless of the situation at hand as he was ready to find Akemi and protect her from whoever was making the people in the Geisha district vanish without a trace. Shortly after Sam saw Bobby get off the phone, he heard a loud thud on the roof as he went outside to see what it was. He never expected something to land on top of the house unless it was a huge rock or something. To his shock, he heard something roll off of the roof as he caught it in time. It was Akemi as she appeared out of nowhere while she was caught in Sam's arms just in time. He never expected her to be here in Sioux Falls, but she was here anyway as he set her down on the porch.

"Hey, what the hell happened?!" yelled Bobby as he ran outside.

"Looks like our eyewitness just appeared out of nowhere," said Sam.

"Oh, no! That figure who was making the men disappear is still out there!" cried Akemi. "I have to get back there and stop it! It could be-"

With that, Akemi fainted in Sam's arms as Bobby was standing there in shock. He had never seen anyone appear out of nowhere before, except for the demons, as he was staring at the young _maiko_ who landed on the roof and fell into Sam's arms. Even Dean ran out of the house as he noticed the activity going on when he saw Sam and Bobby carry Akemi inside. This was something out of the ordinary indeed as it was a far cry from one of the cases that the Winchesters had months ago, for it was something that they would never forget during their travels on and off the road.

"This is kind of awkward indeed," said Dean.

"Well at least it ain't the Wicked Witch of the West seeking revenge on Dorothy for squashing her sister," said Bobby.

"I bet that Sammy has his hands full when it comes to getting all the pretty girls."

"That 'pretty girl' is actually fifteen years old, ya idjit. Besides, don't you of all people go for experienced women instead of young girls?"

"I don't go for prude chicks." He notices Sam setting Akemi down on Bobby's couch. "By the way, how's our Good Witch of the North doing?"

"She's alive, but she'll live," he answered. "I've seen her before quite a few times, Dean. It's ironic that she was transported from Kyoto to here, but this is out of the ordinary."

All three were staring at Akemi as she was sound asleep on Bobby's couch. They had never expected her to show up on the sly as she was transported here by an unseen force of some kind. She was a stranger without a passport as she was in the presence of three hunters that noticed her appear out of nowhere while falling on the roof, for they would also become her guardian angels against an unseen force in general...

* * *

A swirling vortex appeared as Akemi was being drawn further into it. She was being sucked into a wormhole as she was about to be plunged directly towards it. She was fighting for her life as she was about to be done for until she woke up panting out of breath. She was having a nightmare as she was awake in one of the guest beds in Bobby's house. Still, she was in her _maiko_ kimono as she even noticed that there were some extra clothes that were left behind in which they belonged to a girl like her. She was aware that they were Caitlyn's clothes as they were not only clean, but got mixed up in the Winchester's laundry during one of their hunts. It wasn't long until she got up and snatched the extra clean clothes as she ran towards the bathroom to take a shower.

With the door shut, Akemi took off her kimono as she let down her long hair and stepped into the bathtub where the shower was. With only a bar of soap there along with a bottle of two-in-one shampoo, she decided to clean up as she scrubbed herself with only the bar soap in the bathroom. After she rinsed off, she turned off the water as she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body. With a hint of notions, she looked at the mirror as she decided to turn around to show her back. The large tattoo on it was yet another anti-possession sigil as it was even used to ward off demons from doing so. Sighing heavily, she heard a knock on the door as she unwrapped the towel and put on the underclothes very quickly. Grabbing one of the bathrobes, she put it on as she grabbed the spare clothes and was ready to get out of the bathroom just in case one of the men here had to use it. Opening up the door, she noticed Bobby standing in front of her as he had a kimono in his hands. She had never expected him to get something like that for her, but he couldn't let her go around in just a bathrobe for the rest of her stay.

"I'm sorry that I took too long," she said as she was starting to blush out of embarrassment.

"You're gonna need this thing," answered Bobby as he gave her the kimono.

"I've never expected you to have a kimono for me, but-"

"That ain't mine. Sam brought it over, but it was a girl's kimono that he packed in by mistake."

"Well, it's ironic that it got put in there, but I hope that it can fit me."

And so, Akemi took the kimono as she went into the guest room to change. The kimono she put on was a grey one with red and white camellias all over it as she even used the red _obi_ sash to wrap it together. She was fully dressed as she went out of the guest room and directly downstairs to see the rest of Bobby's house. The place itself was more of a country home than that of a junkyard hovel as it even had some of the modern conveniences that catered to hunting. To her surprise, she noticed Sam getting her old kimono as he was on his way into the laundry room to clean it. Still, she even noticed that he had the detergent that _Okasan _gave to him as he placed the kimono and inner robe into the large sink next to the washer and dryer. She watched him gently scrubbing the kimono as he handled it with care without getting his cast wet. She even noticed the cast on his right arm being covered with black waterproof wrapping as it was preventing it from being wet in the first place. She had never seen him with a cast before as she even wanted to help him wash her kimono that she wore while falling onto the roof of Bobby's house.

"You know, you could at least have some help with that," she said.

"Akemi, what are you doing up?" asked Sam.

"Is it true that you got hurt?"

"Yeah, but the cast is only temporary and not permanent. It'll take about a few weeks to get my hand and wrist back in place after dealing with a vengeful zombie."

"You dealt with a zombie? Did it bite people and turn them?"

"No, but she _did_ kill her ex-boyfriend and tried to kill her roommate. Luckily, we stopped her in time, but she sure did a number on my hand and wrist."

"So, that's why you have a cast on your arm..."

Akemi took over the handwashing of her clothes as she scooted Sam out of the way. She didn't want him to strain himself since she saw his arm and hand in a cast as she finished up the wash in time. Little did they know was that Dean and Bobby were staring at them as they were astonished to see them hard at work in the laundry room. There were also times when Sam wanted to help out a little more, but was set aside by Akemi as she rinsed and wrung out her kimono in the sink. Spotting a clothesline in a screened area out back, she took the kimono as she put it on there by holding it with clothespins. With a cold wind blowing, she was starting to freeze herself as she went back inside of the house where she smelled the scent of meat loaf and mashed potatoes cooking along with some vegetables. She noticed Bobby getting the rest of the meal done as he was also setting the table for dinner. She had never expected him to finish up so readily, but a meal was a meal as he was getting the meat loaf out of the oven with a pair of flimsy pot holders.

"It seems that that thing's too hot for your pot holders," said Akemi.

"I've had worse with these things," answered Bobby as he set the pan of meat loaf on the table.

"Does Sam know that dinner is ready?"

"He'll know and so will Dean. They come here every now and then, but it sucks when you're alone on your own property. Hell, I've even had a few rounds with trouble here when that demon tried to attack this place not too long ago."

"Demon? Wait, I've seen one before when it possessed that priest back in the Orikoto temple. I also saw Mito talking about demons that come in a plume of black smoke in order to possess anyone. She even has a strange tattoo on her ankle with the pentagram with flames all over it that repels demons."

"I bet that Sam and Dean don't have one yet."

"What? Do _you _have one?" Akemi nods. "Well, where is it?"

Akemi turned around as she pushed her long hair back. With the top part of her kimono lowered, she revealed the same anti-possession sigil that was on her back as it also became a reminder that she was protected from any demon that ever came across her path. Bobby had never seen anything like it before as it was something that could be a godsend in the near future. By the time that Sam and Dean came in, they saw the sigil on Akemi's back as she lifted the top part of her kimono to cover it up. It was both an awkward moment and a call to the dinner table, but all three hunters had a guest here as they were ready to eat.

"Well, our little houseguest has come prepared," said Bobby as he was dishing out some dinner.

"Dude, she's just a kid," said Dean.

"That 'kid' has a sigil on her back. The pentagram surrounded by flames is an anti-possession tattoo, but it's also a thing of protection. Besides, I may not be into tattoos, but you boys better get yourselves one just in case either one of you ends up possessed by demons."

"I don't do tattoos," said Sam.

"Hey, if Mito gets one, then you should, too, Sam," said Akemi.

Sam was never familiar with tattoos except for the one that Mito had as he was also intrigued with the notions with having an anti-possession sigil on his body. Still, it didn't deter him as he was about to get a slice of meat loaf and vegetables on his plate. He even noticed that Akemi was digging into the dinner as she took some meat loaf and vegetables on her plate. She had never tasted anything like it as she noticed that it was a far cry from the meals that _Okasan_ prepared back at the _okiya_. Anyway, she was hungry after all as she grabbed a fork and ate at the dinner that was made at the table.

"It's really good," said Akemi as she took another bite from her meat loaf.

"It's something that I get used to," said Bobby.

"Do you cook all the time?"

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

Bobby got up from the dinner table as he went to the front door and answered it. By the time he opened it up, he saw Miss Mik standing at the front as she was looking for Akemi on the spot. This was a bad time to collect someone as Bobby didn't want anything to interrupt dinner right now. He never expected her to show up at his doorstep, but he had to put up with her, regardless of the matter at hand.

"I take it that you're not here for the peach cobbler," said Bobby.

"Looks like Akemi got put here by the mystery person behind the disappearances of the men in Kyoto's Geisha district," said Miss Mik.

"The kid's fine, but she's getting a meal first."

"It's _not_ about _that_, Bobby. I just got back from the Roadhouse and found out that our person behind the vanishing businessmen is in fact one of the children that Azazel visited."

"Does Sam know about this?"

"No, but he's needed back in Kyoto," said Caitlyn as she was standing behind Miss Mik.

"I guess that the pipsqueak tagged along with you after all."

"Don't push it, old man! Work is work, you know!"

Bobby let in Miss Mik and Caitlyn as they took off their shoes and went inside. Still, they required Sam and Dean's assistance as they were about to be plucked from Bobby's house eventually. It was a bit of a rude awakening for them, but they had to do as Miss Mik told them as she was also keeping them off the federal radar so far. It wasn't long until they all went into the dining room as they were in the midst of a dinner at best.

"No fair! How come Akemi gets to eat dinner with Sam and Dean?!" cried Caitlyn as she saw her there at the table. "It's ironic that she lives at the _okiya_ and eats rice for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, but this is awkward!"

"Look here, pipsqueak," said Bobby. "She's a guest and Sam knows her all too well."

"Now's not the time to be arguing," said Miss Mik sternly. "After we all get our fill on this supper, we should also focus on the task on hand."

"Hey, no arguments at the dinner table," said Dean as he took a bite of his meat loaf.

"I hate to burst your bubbles, boys, but the lady's orders are orders," said Bobby. "Besides, you should check on what's happening back in Kyoto."

"We should check it out anyway," said Sam. "Besides, what if the one that's making the people vanish is perhaps like the same people like me?"

"It could be or couldn't be. Either way, it's a clue on ol'n yellow eyes here."

It was a clue indeed as Sam was fully concerned about what was going on in Kyoto. He became aware that whoever or whatever made those businessmen vanish was surely to be one like him anyway. The pattern about the people vanishing without a trace had sorely reminded him about the Blindfold Ivan incident when the twins involved had made people disappear without a trace at the time, but the one doing it recently had made people vanish again, but into further places as planned. Staring at Akemi, Sam had assumed that the one that caused a disappearing act on his or her victims had even made her teleport over to Bobby's house on the sly. Somehow, he had to find out more about the one that was doing the dirty work as he decided to take the hunting job as well as getting a tip from Ash back at the Roadhouse. Duty called, but it had to wait for a little bit as everyone got finished with dinner first...

* * *

The Roadhouse was packed as it was full of many hunters that were there to have a few drinks, play pool, and play darts. Still, Caitlyn opted to sit outside as she waited with Akemi due to their status as minors. With Sam and Dean following Miss Mik inside, they were welcome as they noticed Ash fumbling with some computer equipment that he rigged up. It was a tangled mess, but there would be a possible link between the perp that made the businessmen vanish in Kyoto and the yellow-eyed demon that was hiding in the distance. Sooner or later, there would be a very unholy battle looming as Azazel's plans were already set into motion when he was finding the right ones to cultivate in his army.

"So, what do you got so far?" asked Sam.

"Well, your perp who made those guys vanish is similar to the people behind the Blindfold Ivan incident," said Ash.

"Is there a possible connection with the yellow-eyed demon?"

"The perp rings true, but he's been sending people right and left and he didn't just hit Kyoto."

"What other kind of people did he make vanish?" asked Dean.

"Probably people who must have rubbed him the wrong way. Besides, I got your data right here on my hard drive." He shows an image of a web page on screen. "Our perp's name is Ricardo Vargas. You were right about him, Sam; he _is_ like you. The guy is born back in '83, but when he turned six months old, his nursery caught on fire and his mom got killed. The guy had a squeaky clean upbringing after that, but he lived in Japan most of his life. The guy's into abilities after he graduated college at an early age, but he's most likely to be using his stuff to phase out anyone that steps into the establishments and gentlemen's clubs where geishas frequent. It turns out that he's been doing that to anyone that goes there on a nightly basis..." Ash notices Sam feel a sharp pain in his head as it was starting to become unbearable. "Hey, are you alright?"

The stabbing pain was getting more intense as Sam felt the very heat of an upcoming vision. He couldn't contain himself as he collapsed onto the floor. With Dean picking him up out of the way, he dragged his younger brother into one of the lounge rooms as he set him down. He was concerned for Sam's health as the latest vision had been more painful than he ever imagined. This wasn't the first time that Sam's vision became frequent since his encounter with Andy Gallagher as he was feeling the pinch of the presence of Ricardo Vargas sneaking behind another bystander and making him vanish without a trace. Drifting in and out of consciousness, Sam was feeling more pain engulf him as he even felt his right hand, which was in a cast, throb with such intensity.

"D-Dean?" he said as he had blood coming out of his nose.

"Stay with me, Sammy!" he yelled as he was cradling his younger brother's head.

"What's going on here?" asked Miss Mik as she rushed into the lounge room.

"It's another one of those visions!"

"He can't go on this one."

"It's alright...," said Sam as he was regaining control. "I have to go on this one and I know where the perp is..."

"Where is he, then?"

"He is waiting..., but he's not in Kyoto."

Sam staggered to his feet as he was still reeling from the pain that he felt in his last vision. Just as he was about to walk out of the lounge, he fainted in Dean's arms as he was too exhausted from his latest vision. Still, he had to confront the man behind the vanishings as he would also come across a much more dangerous form in the presence of the Azazel himself. He was a hunter after all as he would do anything to protect the innocent from further harm and death. Sooner or later, he would end up going face-to-face with the demon that killed his mother and Jessica as he vowed to hunt it down like Dean and get back the Colt in the process, even at the cost of their lives as well...

* * *

Sam woke up in Yashamaru's safe house once again as he was in the same bed and room. After enduring such pain at the Roadhouse, he was brought here, cast and all as he noticed that Reebtoor was watching over him in the process. Sitting up, he was ready to get up until he was stopped by Reebtoor as she forced him to lay back down on the futon. The pain he had subsided as he was in bed with more than just the reeling effects of the vision. The pain in his right hand had gotten worse as he stared at it in the same cast. It was unbearable for him as he wanted to get some aspirin for the pain, for he also had a job to do in the long run.

"How are ye feeling, Sam Winchester?" asked Reebtoor.

"There's no time for bedside manner," he answered.

"Do not move; ye are in no condition to be up right now."

"What about the perp behind the attacks? He could strike at any given time right now."

Sam didn't have much time as he got up and went to the bathroom to get some clothes on. By the time he got out of there, he was dressed as he was most likely to be following a lead in the perp's activities. The vision that he had recently showed the one responsible for the vanishings as he was waiting for him in Dewey Park, which was in Zama. Leaving his room, he got out his bag of weapons as he left the safe house entirely. Still, he had to confront Ricardo Vargas directly in order to prevent more disappearances in the long run. He couldn't tell Dean about this due to his telling of staying put at Yashamaru's safe house as he was running towards the station. He had to get to Zama as he had to face the person that was like him when Azazel visited him years earlier. To his shock, he saw Akemi running towards him as she was worried about him. She had heard of him having visions, but she also had to make sure that he was okay as she couldn't let him out of her sight, no matter what the situation is.

"Sam, wait!" she yelled as she was running towards him.

"Akemi...," he said as he stopped in his tracks.

"I'm coming with you."

"This isn't a job for a _maiko_, Akemi. I don't want you to end up getting killed because of me."

"The guy that I saw could be there in Zama. I can't just let him make more people disappear. He did the same to me and I wound up on that man's house."

"I know who the guy is now. His name's Ricardo Vargas and he's the same as me and Mito. I also know that he was visited by the yellow-eyed demon the moment he turned six months old. I have to find him before it's too late."

Still, Sam remained unswayed as he was ready to go back to Zama. With Akemi in tow, he was itching to take the train there when it arrived on time. This wasn't the first time that he trekked there as he was reminded of the Orikoto lantern that once opened the gates of Hell, but they were sealed shut once again when Miss Mik activated the fail-safe that was in it. Getting on the train, both Sam and Akemi were going there, but not without supervision. Little did they know was that Dean and Caitlyn were right on their heels as they were sitting in the back of the train. When it took off, it left Sagamihara as it was ready to go straight into Zama.

With Sam and Akemi further in the front, they were going towards their destination as they were most likely to be meeting with Ricardo Vargas soon enough. To Sam's shock, he saw a figure with yellow eyes watching in the distance as it was none other than Azazel himself who was standing in plain sight. Sam bore a grudge against the demon for killing his mother and Jessica as he swore that he would get back the Colt and take him out in the end. He could never forget that fatal night that Jessica was killed nearly a year ago as he found her pinned to the ceiling the moment their dorm caught on fire after dealing with a _La Llorona_. Sooner or later, he would confront Azazel, but not yet as he was most likely to be going up against yet another person with abilities just like him...

* * *

"I can't believe that Sam ditched Yashamaru's safe house," said Caitlyn.

Dean was staring out the window of the train as he even noticed the demon that killed his mother in the distance. He knew that Azazel was still at large as he was also responsible for his father's death as well due to the sacrifice that he made. Still, he had to keep tabs on Sam as he was also aware of what would happen next if his powers were to be made for evil purposes. Even Caitlyn was concerned as she had her weapons at the ready. She was facing another Blindfold Ivan fiasco as she was also ready to confront the very evil that was in the form of a man with abilities that were similar to Sam.

"So, are we still keeping Sam on a short leash?" she asked.

"He's gonna _stay_ on that leash if I have to drag his ass back to Yashamaru's," said Dean.

"And what about that guy that makes people disappear?"

"He could be a Blindfold Ivan type, but he's still someone just like Sam when he was visited by that yellow-eyed bastard years ago the moment he turned six months old." Dean sulks in his seat. "There's also something that Dad told me before he died. He said that I had to save him or else I would have to... kill... him..."

"No way!..." Caitlyn was shocked to hear something like this coming from Dean. "He's your brother, Dean. He's the only family you've got. If either one of you dies or splits up, you'll end up being powerless without backup, that's what Mito told me."

"That's not the point here, Caitlyn. Dad told me about Sam being chosen by that bastard who killed our mom. He even said that he had plans for him. I swear to God that I _will_ watch over him, even if he ends up being dragged into a much further conflict. I may not be a confident brother, but I'm not gonna let that demon snatch him up in broad daylight."

Dean made his point clear as he was willing to protect Sam from further harm. He had a duty to perform if it meant that Sam became a burden to him or not. He was Dean's younger brother and the only family he had as he would do anything to keep him safe from the demon that wanted him in his unholy plans...

The train stopped directly at the station at Zama as Sam and Akemi got off just in time. Little did they know was that Dean and Caitlyn were on their trail as they were watching them in the distance. Both Sam and Akemi were walking out of the station as they were off to the direction where Dewey Park was. By the time they got to a bus that went to the park, they entered inside as they were heading there without delay. When they got off later, they were at Dewey Park as it was empty for tonight. The place was a hub for both American troops and locals alike as it had a playground for the kids to play with. Both Sam and Akemi were scoping the place as they went up the stairs where the picnic tables were. To their shock, they saw their perp standing in front of the steps as he was inching further to use his powers on them.

"Don't take it personally, but I mean you no harm," he said.

"Ricardo Vargas, I presume?" said Sam.

"If you're wondering about the people who vanished from the Geisha district in Kyoto, I sent them home rather than kill them."

"I saw you sneak in front of one of those men and made them vanish without a trace," said Akemi suspiciously. "Tell me; where did you put the men?"

"I put them somewhere, but I cannot tell you about it."

"Why can't you tell us about it?"

"It's because I'm being used against my will. My handler's part of the illegal smuggling racket that deals in organs."

"It all makes sense now," said Sam. "You're being used by someone, aren't you?"

"Yes, but the guy's name is Mickey Pradat. He's a smuggler and nothing more."

"Mickey Pradat? I've heard of him through Miss Mik and he's got a bounty on his head."

_CH-CH!_

The sound of a gun being cocked brought Sam on edge as he turned around and saw the smuggler standing behind him and Akemi. The man meant business as he was ready to make some quick cash in smuggling illegal organs. This wasn't the first time when something like this happened as the Blindfold Ivan incident rang in Sam's mind. He didn't forget the hell he went through as he was pursuing Dean, Caitlyn, and Totsuka, who were captured and nearly had their organs removed. He didn't want that to ever happen again as he vowed to confront the man who made people disappear without a trace.

"Okay, you got yourselves in such a bad predicament here," said Mickey as he had the gun pointed directly at Sam. "You'll do nicely when it comes to having your organs removed. As for the pretty one, she's not only good at preserving her organs, but she might end up as one of my home turf's red light district. It's such a shame that Ricardo didn't phase her to me and had her put towards where you were."

"So, Ricardo phased her to Bobby's house. He didn't want her to become part of your little sick scheme, but I won't let-"

Without warning, Sam was knocked out by the butt end of Mickey's gun. The smuggler was enticed by Sam's presence as he viewed him to be yet another addition to his collection full of people who were about to have their organs smuggled. Mickey later got sight of Akemi as he was also ready to add her in there along with Sam. Still, Ricardo didn't want her to be put into this scheme as he was most likely to phase her away from the danger, but Mickey was standing in front of her as he knocked her out cold along with Sam. It was something that he didn't want his handler to do, but he had to obey him in order to stay with the program in order to make a living off of the black market. He was about to be forced to use his powers again as he created a door that came out of thin air. Mickey was exuberant to see him in action as he made Sam and Akemi vanish when the door closed behind them.

"C'mon, let's get the hell out of here. Tokyo Bay is where we'll meet our ship back to Thailand," he said. "Besides, we made our quota, but at least we didn't make the same mistake twice with that _maiko_."

"She's just a kid, Mickey," said Ricardo. "She's probably got family there in Kyoto."

"I heard about her 'family,' alright. Her big brother was killed in a hotel fire in Sagamihara and her mommy killed herself after learning of what happened. Hell, even the cops found the guy's charred body stuck to the ceiling. The poor bastard didn't get a chance to escape after all..."

"My mother was killed the same way... Don't you forget it."

And so, Ricardo and Mickey left Dewey Park as they were off towards Tokyo of all places. Little did they know was that a certain _Shinigami_ on a motorcycle was spotting them in the distance. Totsuka was watching as he was pursuing the smuggler who had a bounty on his head. Once again, he didn't like smugglers who delve in the black market as he was about to make his move before his target left. To his shock, he heard rustling of bushes and trees as he turned around and saw Dean and Caitlyn running towards the park. They were looking for Sam and Akemi as they were too late when the smugglers took off to God knows where.

"We're too late!" cried Caitlyn. "Those guys got to Sam and Akemi first!"

"Don't talk like that!" yelled Dean as he was becoming more frantic. "C'mon, don't give up on me, Sammy! I'll find you if it's the last thing I'll do! Stay with me!"

Dean was starting to lose focus and patience as he was worried sick about Sam on the sly. He didn't want to lose him as he was also the only family he had left. Caitlyn was also worried about Sam as she viewed him as someone that was close to Mito than anyone. She had to help Dean find him as she saw him buckle to his knees near the stairs where the picnic tables were.

"SAMMY!"

**To be continued...**


	8. Phase Door, Part 2

**Supernatural: The Isoldati Files, Set 2**

**Chapter 8: Phase Door, Part 2**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language)

Sam woke up in a cargo bin as he was bound to a chair with electrodes on him. He was trapped in the same predicament as Dean when he was once caught in the Blindfold Ivan incident. He was literally screwed as he was also trapped with Akemi and several more people who were abducted from the Geisha district in Kyoto. He was aware that this operation was yet another smuggling scheme to procure illegal organs to the highest bidder. This wasn't the first time he had to deal with another Blindhold Ivan knockoff, but he was trapped in the cargo bin as he was desperate to get out of there and warn Dean about the scheme.

"This is getting nowhere," he said to himself.

"Sam, is that you?" asked Akemi as she was trapped next to him.

"Our smuggler and perp sure know how to give us the VIP treatment."

"That man who made us disappear from Dewey Park didn't want to do this to us in the first place."

"Even though he's someone like me, he's still part of the smuggling racket that removes organs from people without consent."

"There was concern in his eyes. He phased me over to that man's house in the junkyard so his handler wouldn't take me, but-"

"I have to reach out to Dean, but I can't reach my cellphone."

Sam was struggling in the chair as he even wanted to contact Dean on the spot. Sooner or later, his older brother would come for him as time was surely running out, but at what costs? It wasn't long until he was doing something that he did once before. He was trying to contact his older brother with his mind as he was most likely to be telling him where he was. This wasn't the first time that he used his powers in distress as he saved Dean's life with them. Still, he had to try in order to reach his older brother in time as he was struggling to get free from his bonds in the chair.

He wanted to get out of this kennel as he wanted to bust the rest of the hostages out of here before the smuggler returned. To his shock, he saw one of the hostages stare at him as he was possessed by the yellow-eyed demon who still had the Colt at his disposal. Sam didn't want to talk to him after he witnessed him take his father away after helping Dean, but he was staring at the very face of evil itself in the form of a businessman that came out of one of the geisha houses. He was itching to talk to Sam as he wanted to remind him of how much he wanted him to be the leader of an upcoming army in his name, but there would also be some competition in the fray.

"Hello, Sam," he said as he was staring at him with his yellow eyes.

"You!" he cried breathlessly.

"Yes, it's me, but I still have high hopes for you to come to my side."

"Leave me alone! Whatever it is you're doing, I suggest that you leave me out of it!"

"Why should I? After all, you're the one that always gets the short end of the stick, but if you joined me, I'll help you out just like you help out with your brother."

"I don't want any part of your little unholy crusade! You killed my mother! You killed Mito and Seto's mother! Furthermore, you also killed Jessica and Mito's boyfriend by doing the same thing that you always do! If I get out of here, I'll bring you down because I'm the one who will make you pay for what you did!"

"Yes, Sam; keep up your anger. Let it build up. Let your adrenaline rise up. You'll be needing it in the end. You can also feel your heartbeat quickening and your breathing speed up. Don't worry, Sammy, you'll get used to it, but do you have the guts to stop me from enacting my plans to cause hell on earth?" Rage boiled in Sam as he was starting to get free. "Yes, let your emotions flow, Sammy. Let them take their toll for you, for I will be waiting for you in the end..."

Sam watched Azazel expel himself as he became a plume of black smoke when he vanished. He really wanted to get revenge against the demon for all that heartache that was caused as he decided that he didn't want to become a monster like him. He had to do it the hard way this time as he would soon face the demon once again, but not yet...

* * *

Dean was on the warpath as he was feeling concern and anger in his gut. He didn't want to lose Sam on the sly as he was fuming with despair. Sam was the only family he had left. His younger brother's safety was more important than anything. He couldn't let those smugglers do away with him just yet as he was most likely to be going after them on the sly. To his surprise, he saw Caitlyn comfort him as she was also concerned for Sam as well. She was thankful that he came through in the end during the Blindfold Ivan incident, but she wanted to rescue him from the ones that captured him.

"I have to find him," said Dean as he was seething with anger. "Sammy's not gonna get killed this time!"

"Calm down," said Caitlyn. "Sam's not the one that can give up easily."

"It's Blindfold Ivan all over again! It's happening all because Sam's been caught."

"Hey, didn't he and Mito save us from becoming organ donors without consent?"

"He did and we should return the favor." Dean feels a stabbing pain as he buckles further into the ground. "What the hell?!" He sees a vision of Sam and Akemi being put into a cargo hold in a semi-truck. "Sam..." He also sees an image of a boat near a harbor. "He's going out to sea!"

"Dean! Are you alright?"

"Yeah, but I thought Sam got visions... or maybe he's calling out to _me_?"

"Are you serious?"

"There's a harbor, but it's not in Yokosuka."

"Wait... The smugglers are taking Sam and Akemi to Tokyo Bay. That's one of the many routes that smugglers use while being off the grid from the police and Interpol. Even the local _yakuza_ use Tokyo Bay for their illegal activities."

"Then we'll go to Tokyo Bay. I'm bringing back Sam right away!"

"Don't forget Akemi!"

Dean got back up on his feet as he was ready to get in the swing of things. He had to focus on bringing Sam back as he had Caitlyn for backup. The only main problem was that they didn't have any mode of transportation on hand as Dean was thinking about the Impala. He wanted to drive it as he would soon be on the road finding his younger brother and saving him from being another organ donor for the black market. Just as he and Caitlyn were about to find a ride, they were stopped by a black Toyota Prius as a middle-aged man got out of it. He was on their side after all as he was also an ally of the Isoldati. It was something out of the ordinary for both Dean and Caitlyn as they were about to be briefed by the man in the Prius.

"Okay, who the hell are you?" asked Dean suspiciously.

"I know who you are, Dean Winchester," said the man. "Kyung-Hae told me all about you and your little brother. Hell, I've even been with her along with your father back in the day during the Vietnam War at the time and I take it that he's no longer here."

"Whoever you are, how come you know so much about my dad?"

"My name's Ryuichi Sakane. I'm a liaison for the Isoldati and I'm aware of what's been going on in the shadows. Hell, I've even had to put up with that American agent that's been tailing you since that shapeshifter incident in St. Louis."

"I take it that you're a hunter like us."

"He is," said Caitlyn. "Mr. Sakane is someone that can't be taken lightly."

"Besides, it's ironic that you have demon troubles," said the man as he revealed a familiar tattoo on his right wrist. "I've been on the job like this the moment that monster came along and I know the presence of demons anywhere. Besides, I've got a ride for you and Caitlyn to pursue the smugglers before they leave Zama."

Dean was smiling with glee as he had a chance to rescue Sam and Akemi from the smuggler and the one who made people vanish. Spotting an old Ford Mustang in good condition, he decided to get into it as he found that the keys were in the ignition already. With Caitlyn riding shotgun, she was ready to save Sam and Akemi from certanin death as she saw Dean start up the car. He was ready to pursue the smugglers as he would also stop at nothing to save his younger brother and Akemi in time.

"You better hurry up before the semi-truck departs Zama entirely," said Ryuichi as he was sitting outside his car. "The smuggler in question will be departing soon."

"Don't worry; this isn't over yet," said Dean. "Besides, _if_ the truck leaves Zama, I know where it'll go next in this knockoff."

"What you're driving here is one of the skeleton cars we have at our disposal. Use it well, 'cause you're gonna need it every step of the way."

And so, Dean drove off in the Mustang as he was ready to pursue the smugglers that took Sam and Akemi. Little did he know was that Totsuka was tailing him as he was on his motorcycle in pursuit of the smuggler in question. The chase was on as the semi-truck was most likely to be gassing up at a gas station first. Dean was sure to catch up with it in time along with Totsuka, who was hot on the trail of a possible bust...

* * *

Sam was still bound to his chair as he was partially exhausted from using his powers to contact Dean about the semi-truck's whereabouts. He wanted to break free and stop the smugglers from shipping him and Akemi out of Japan as he was fighting to get out of here in time. To his shock, he saw Ricardo enter into the cargo bin as he was starting to feel guilty for catching him and Akemi for such a dangerous racket. He wanted to set them free as he decided to do it anyway, but he couldn't let Mickey know what he was doing in there yet.

"I've come to get you two out of here," he said.

"Does your handler know about this?" asked Sam.

"No, but he's been doing this the moment Kazanov was arrested two months ago. Now, it's his turn to take over the business, but I can't take it anymore."

"But you're as guilty as Mickey Pradat," said Akemi. "You, too, could also possibly face jail time for your part in smuggling illegal organs."

Ricardo was very guilty as he was feeling the toll of using his powers for other things than focusing on what was best for him. He was a college man, but not much of it as he was into this job for some of the reasons that made him that way. Still, he didn't want Sam or Akemi to be part of the smuggling scheme as he was desperate enough to phase them right back to Dewey Park right away. Just as he was about to do so, he saw Mickey enter into the cargo bin as he was ready to coax him out of there just to leave Zama altogether. Time was running short and Mickey was a very impatient man as he wanted to get to Tokyo before the ship took off.

"Ricardo, I'm surprised that you are talking to one of the merchandise," he said.

"No, sir," he answered.

"Good. As soon as we get clearance from the local _yakuza_, then we'll have our easy money by selling organs at our expense. Drugs and illegal moonshine are old, but the price of organs are much grander than gold and oil."

"These people are aware that they'll have their organs removed on the spot, you know that, don't you?"

"The people here in this cargo bin are the latest bumper crop that came from Kyoto. Also, there's that _maiko_ who's perfect for the red lights and that guy who thinks he's all that. Hell, he even went in and shut down Kazanov's operation in Yokosuka. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got a truck to drive."

And so, Ricardo followed Mickey out of the cargo bin as they were outside at a gas station. With the truck starting up, they were out of there as they were leaving Zama as planned. Little did they know was that an old Mustang was following them slowly as it was tailing them out of there. The chase was on as it would soon end in a double-edged sword in the making, for the time to save Sam and Akemi from certain death was beginning as planned.

Dean followed the truck as he drove the Mustang out of Zama to follow it. There was movement on the highway as Dean made sure to tail it in order to rescue Sam and Akemi from the smugglers. Still, he wasn't the only one that was going after the truck as he saw Totsuka on his motorcycle in pursuit. The chase was about to get a little complicated as the heroes were tailing the truck that was far away from Zama. Dean was itching to stop the truck until something rammed it directly on the highway. He saw a red Subaru Forester crash into the truck as it was being veered off balance when it landed into a ditch. It was similar to what happened after dealing with Azazel the first time when a truck rammed into the Impala as Dean was aware of it all over again. He would also be aware that Sam, Akemi, and the others would end up being hurt as he stopped the car and got out of it.

"What's going on?!" cried Caitlyn as she got out of the passenger's side of the car.

"It's like what happened to us after we went up against the yellow-eyed demon," answered Dean.

"I bet that the smuggler got out of the truck."

"Actually, the smuggler's on his feet, but a certain someone's got him nailed." Dean notices Totsuka pinning Mickey to a guardrail. "Looks like our friend came through."

"Totsuka..."

Dean ran out of the car as he was sprinting towards the wrecked truck where Sam, Akemi, and the other hostages might be. He was worried to death for his younger brother as he wanted to get him out of harm's way before something else happened. By the time he got there, he went straight towards the cargo hold as he entered inside. It was the same thing as he remembered the Blindfold Ivan incident very well. There were chairs with bonds on them as they were empty. There was no trace of any hostages and no Sam or Akemi. By the time Caitlyn came in, she was concerned as she even found a trace of sulphur on the ground next to one of the chairs.

"Dean, take a look at this," she said as she was staring at the yellow substance.

"You gotta be kidding me," he said as he saw the sulphur directly.

"Was there a demon here?"

"If there really _was_ a demon, he'd kill the hostages directly, including Sam and Akemi."

"By the way, are you guys still hunting that guy?... You know, the demon with yellow eyes that killed your mom?"

"If it _is_ him, I'm totally screwed right now because I don't have the Colt with me."

Dean and Caitlyn left the cargo bin before the cops got there on the scene. When they left the scene, they noticed that a trail of footprints where it led towards some terrain that was different than the concrete. Still, they had to find Sam and Akemi before it was too late, but they also had to deal with Ricardo on the sly. Before they left to find them, Dean and Caitlyn had noticed that Totsuka was standing right behind them as he was also concerned for Sam and Akemi's safety as well.

"Looks like our smuggler got the hostages out of here in time," he said.

"Sam's in there," said Dean as he was worried to the core. "I can't sit by and let my baby brother die there."

"Dude, there's been signs of that demon that offed your mom and Sam's girlfriend. Hell, he's been watching on the sidelines just to see Sam tick."

"Hey, that demon also killed Mito's mother and boyfriend," said Caitlyn.

"Been there, done that; besides, the demon's general's also on the loose, so I suggest that you be careful into going up against him."

"I know who it is," said Dean. "It's Nicodemus. He's the bastard who gets his kicks into torturing people and messing with them. He's also someone that can't be taken lightly. If you guys wanna know what he did to me, I got a front row seat in it. He's even killed the perp in the doll case back in Coos Bay."

"Nicodemus... Dude, you're gonna have a tough time into finding him, but he's still a loose cannon."

Dean was itching to attack Nicodemus as he was ready to follow the trail off the highway. He had to rescue Sam and Akemi from further harm as he was most likely to take charge in such a dangerous time like this...

* * *

Sam and Akemi were brought safely to a forest of trees as they saw Ricardo tending to the people he caused to vanish. They had never expected him to save them from death, but they had to cooperate if they wanted to survive in this dangerous encounter. They had never expected to be into such a mess before, but they were aware that Ricardo didn't want to use his power for committing crimes on the sly.

"How come you're helping us?" asked Akemi.

"I didn't want to do this sort of thing to begin with," answered Ricardo.

"Then why didn't you leave?" asked Sam.

"Mickey's been blackmailing anyone that he sees as low. My family took the full brunt of it, especially when I lost my mother long ago."

"Did she die in a fire?" Ricardo nods sadly. "I lost my own mother the same way. The one that killed her is still free, but I will find him for what he did."

"It's ironic that you see such a monster, but I'm the same as you. I'll turn myself in if I have to just to stay away from this nightmare of smuggling."

_BANG!_

A gunshot is heard in the distance as Sam spotted a familiar face in the trees. It was Nicodemus himself that fired the shot as he was still fixated on doing away with Sam, even if it meant by killing everyone around him. His position in being a general in Azazel's army was on the line as he was willing to put it that away. He didn't want Sam or anyone else that were tainted by Azazel to take his spot as he was even willing to fire away at the hostages that were free after that accident.

"I knew that you'd be here," he said as he fired another shot in the air.

"Nicodemus...," said Sam as he was fearing the worst.

"You didn't forget, did you? I also see that you got another one of the Boss Man's special pets."

"If you're gonna be picking on someone, it's gonna be _me_. Akemi and the hostages can go free."

"You're such a frickin' killjoy! Getting all those hostages out of my way would kill the punchline."

"Ricardo..., I need you to phase Akemi and the others somewhere safe."

"But where?" he asked.

"The same place that we saw you at..., Dewey Park."

Without hesitation, Ricardo uses his powers to phase Akemi and the hostages out of harm's way as he would also guarantee their safety as well. After doing so, he saw Nicodemus fuming with rage as he jumped down from the tree and fired his gun at him. He was injured as he felt blood seep from his body. He saw the menacing gaze of Nicodemus directly as he would do anything to redeem himself in the end, even if it meant by sacrificing himself to save others.

"Well, well; if it isn't the smuggler that went rogue," said Nicodemus as he was pointing his gun.

"I won't let you hurt Sam!" yelled Ricardo as he was standing in front of him.

"The Boss Man's been keeping an eye on him the moment he killed his mommy, so I suggest that you step back before I pump another shot into you!"

"That's enough, Nicodemus!" cried Sam. "If you want to vent your frustrations out, then take them out on _me_! Leave Ricardo out of this!"

Without warning, Sam was lifted from the ground as he was being slammed into the trees by Nicodemus. He was enjoying every bit of pummeling him all over the place as he wanted to keep his position as Azazel's general intact. Sam was feeling the pinch of pain wracking his body as he crashed into another tree. He had to fight back as he was ready to get back at Nicodemus for shooting Ricardo earlier. To his shock, he was starting to exhibit his powers manifest even further as he broke free from Nicodemus' grip. He wanted to tear at the demon as he used his powers to lift a rock that was heavier than him. He was getting tired of the demon's game of shooting as he used the rock against the tree that he was standing in. It wasn't long until Nicodemus leaped out of the tree as he landed directly on top of Sam.

"So, you're still on the ground, aren't you, Sammy?" he said as he seized Sam by the throat. "The Boss Man always had a thing for you, but I'm gonna put a drastic end to it real soon!"

"You're sick!" cried Sam as he was holding Nicodemus back. "No matter the outcome, I will _never_ submit to your master after what he did to my mom and Jessica. He'll pay for what he did because I'll make him suffer!"

"Shut your hole! I'm not gonna be beaten by the likes of you because I'm still gonna lead the Boss Man's army of demons! All you are is nothing more than a waste of space that should be cleared out! Hell, even your brother's afraid of you sometimes! Besides, no one wants you in the end because you're poised to be in Hell from the beginning!"

"That's not true!"

"For your information, your brother hates you and you deserve to be in Hell with the Boss Man and your daddy! Besides, you're better off there because of your status in being a freak!"

"That's enough!"

_BAM!_

A shot rang out as a bullet tore into Nicodemus' skin. Blood seeped from his shoulder as he let go of Sam and ran towards the shooter. He didn't like to be interrupted as he was facing Dean on the sly. He wanted to do away with him as he was ready to lift him up and slam him against the trees. Running after him, he was hot on Dean's toes as he finally went into a clearing where it had trees surrounding it. By the time he caught to him, he stepped into a Devil's Trap as he was unable to move from it. Rage boiled from him as he was facing Dean in such a deadly way. He wanted to get free from the Devil's Trap so badly as he wanted to use his gun and kill him on the sly.

"You'll die for this!" he screamed as he pointed his gun at Dean.

"Oh, I'm still standing, smart-ass!" he yelled as he pointed his own gun right back.

"It's such a shame that you're withholding something from your baby brother, but I told him that you hated his guts and is poised to go straight into Hell."

"You did what?! You said that to Sam?!" Dean was aiming to pull the trigger at Nicodemus' head. "I may had some disagreements with him, but I _don't_ hate my brother! I'm the only one that keeps him safe! I'm the one that protects him! If anything bad ever happens to him, I'll save him!"

"That boy's nothing but a burden to you! So, I suggest that you kill him!"

"I won't do that to him! Do you know why I hang onto that 'burden?' It's because he's the only family I've got right now!"

Just as Dean was about to fire off his gun, he noticed something shatter the Devil's Trap as it dragged Nicodemus away through a door of sorts. Turning around, he saw Ricardo standing as he was clutching at his side. The man was not doing too well as he was about to die soon. All he wanted to do was to redeem himself in the end as he even wanted to save everyone in the process. It wasn't long until Dean caught him as he set him down gently. He wanted to call some emergency backup, but he was staring at Ricardo as he was about to lose his life in such a tragic way. By the time Totsuka found them, he was staring directly at the man who made people vanish as he was losing what dignity he had.

"We need to get him to a hospital," said Dean.

"So, that's the guy that helped Mickey Pradat, isn't it?" said Totsuka.

"Yeah, it is, but he's not doing too well."

"By the way, where's Sam?"

"Caitlyn Hofstra's got him right now. He's all banged up even worse since you guys stopped that zombie back there. I bet that Yashamaru and Touma are gonna have a field day into keeping him under a watchful eye there."

"The... hostages that escaped...," said Ricardo as he was gasping and coughing up blood.

"Spill it; where did you put them?" asked Dean.

"They're... in... Dewey Park... I wanted to... redeem myself... before I died..." Ricardo begins to lose his breath. "That monster who crashed the truck..., he's still... out there... Stop him..., I... beg... of... you..."

With that, Ricardo closed his eyes forever as Dean folded his arms over his body. The mere remembrance of Azazel added more fuel to the fire as Dean was itching to get back the Colt and last bullet in order to kill him in the end. He would do that as he would also stop at nothing to protect Sam, no matter what danger lies ahead. It wasn't long until Totsuka hauled Dean out of the clearing as they hid in the bushes. With some of the local cops coming to cart away Ricardo's dead body, they were still stumped by the Devil's Trap that was there as they were baffled about what they saw there. By the time Ryuichi showed up, he was telling the cops not to worry as he was aware of what went on in plain sight. There was a danger going on as the battle against Azazel would be put into motion even quicker than expected, for this was a sign that all of Hell would be brimming with terror for Earth, regardless of the matter at hand...

* * *

Sam was staggering at his feet as he was clutching at his right hand, which was still in a cast. Pain wracked his entire body as Caitlyn helped him along. He was still pondering about his existence as he was fearing the worst for his well-being. The words about Dean hating him jabbed him in the gut as he was confused about the whole thing. Nicodemus had hit him hard with those words as he was still reeling from the latest assault from the demon. By the time he was steered clear from all danger, both he and Caitlyn saw Dean and Totsuka emerge from their hiding place as they were alive from all that trouble. It was a bittersweet complex, but Sam was already shaken by such harsh words that came from Nicodemus. He wanted to confront Dean directly as he was staring at him with such disappointment and trouble in mind, for the truth had to come out sooner or later.

"Looks like you got banged up, even with that cast on your arm," said Dean.

"He's gonna need to get some medical attention soon," said Caitlyn.

"Dean...," said Sam as he was staring at his older brother with such confusion. "Is it true that you hate me?"

"Sammy, where did you hear-"

"Is it true?"

"No..., I never liked the decisions that you made, but I _don't_ hate you, Sammy. You're all I got right now, alright?"

"He's right about that one, dude," said Totsuka.

"Come on, let's all head back..., in one piece, I mean..."

"By the way, where's Akemi?" asked Caitlyn.

"She's safe along with the hostages back in Dewey Park," said Sam. "I just wanna get out of here before something like this happens again."

"No more Blindfold Ivan for the rest of the day," said Dean.

And so, everyone left the scene as they were most likely to be heading back to Zama. When they got to the Mustang, it was parked near the guardrail as put when they went to their destination as usual with Totsuka following on his motorcycle. It was something odd, but they got through alright as they all had to deal with the worst threat so far...

* * *

Akemi waited patiently as she was back in Dewey Park while the rest of the other hostages were returned safe to their families. She decided to stay behind there as she stood on the bridge where the steps were at. Night was settling in as she was starting to shiver with cold. She was waiting for Sam and the others to get back as she noticed Totsuka approaching into the park. She had never seen him before, but she also saw Sam and the others walk into the park as they were tired from their toil.

"I'm glad that you're alright," she said as she ran towards them.

"The local cops are dealing with Mickey Pradat's capture," said Totsuka.

"And what about that man who phased us back in the park?"

"He's dead," said Dean somberly as Akemi gasped in shock. "He didn't make it when that man shot him."

"I'm sorry..."

"There should have been another way to save him...," said Sam.

"Don't try to talk," said Caitlyn as she was still carting him. "He did the right thing after all and there were no people hurt. You should be lucky that you didn't get your organs removed."

"I saw the yellow-eyed demon. He was toying with me and I-" Sam feels a stabbing pain in his head as he collapsed onto the ground. "My head! Not again!"

Sam lets out a scream as it is heard throughout the park. He couldn't take anymore pain as he fainted on the ground. Dean and the others picked him up as they were concerned for his health when the night air became like a freezer. This mode of terror was over, but the battle was still going on as Azazel was waiting in the distance. He was keeping tabs on Sam as he had plans for him, but he couldn't enact them just yet...

**To be continued...**


	9. Life Is But a Painful Dream

**Supernatural: The Isoldati Files, Set 2**

**Chapter 9: Life Is But a Painful Dream**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language)

Sam was dreaming as he was back in his room at Yashamaru's safe house. He was in the same room as he was laying in the same futon until he saw something on the ceiling. He saw himself pinned up there as he saw flames bursting out in full force. He even saw the whole room igniting as flames appeared on the floor. Fear brimmed from his body as he was scared to death. The very image of himself was staring at him in the face as he had Azazel's eyes staring at him. He wanted to get out of this nightmare as he was desperate to wake up. It wasn't long until the image of himself was still staring at him as he pinned him to the floor.

"Hello, Sammy," the dark image said as smoke filled the room. "This may be a dream to you, but you were poised to become one of many soldiers in the Devil's army. The demon who visited you is watching your movements, but you're having the wool pulled over your eyes every second that counts. No matter how many times you take sanctuary with your older brother, you'll never be safe because the demon in charge is watching you!"

Flames engulfed Sam until he woke up shaking in the same room and futon. He had a nightmare as he was back in reality. He was in Yashamaru's safe house once again as he was resting up since his tussle with Nicodemus back in the forest on the highway. Sitting up, he felt his head throbbing as he was also suffering from a fever as well. It wasn't long until he saw the door slide open as he noticed Dean enter into the room with a tray of food in his hands. He was concerned for his younger brother's health and safety as he also had a thermometer in his hand.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as he set the tray of food down.

"I feel sick," answered Sam as he was shaking from the nightmare that he had.

"Hey, Reebtoor's been cooking up this soup, so I brought some for you. Also, you've been feeling the pain since you got thrown around by Nicodemus two days ago."

"I can still feel the pain in my right hand."

"Don't even think about having that cast removed just yet, Sammy. Besides, you're probably gonna need some more rest after what you've been through."

Sam sighed deeply as he saw Dean shove the thermometer into his mouth. He had to have his temperature taken as Dean waited patiently to watch over him. By the time the thermometer beeped, Dean took it out of Sam's mouth as it read a very high fever. It was a startling temperature of 102.7 as Sam was feeling the pinch of the fever that he was suffering from. He was feeling awful as he was about to lay back down, but Dean refused to let him as he was about to give him the food that was on the tray.

"Dude, you need to eat," he said as he gave Sam a spoon for the soup that was in the bowl.

"I'm not hungry," he answered as he was starting to feel dizzy.

"C'mon, dude; you have to eat something before you go guano."

"Fine..." Sam sighs heavily as he sees the tray of food being set next to him. "I'll eat if it makes you happy."

"By the way, any nightmares about the yellow-eyed demon?"

"No, but I saw myself being stapled to the ceiling. Flames came out just like what happened to Jessica back at Stanford."

"Speaking of which, you missed out on Halloween when Totsuka and I bagged some leftover candy."

"That's so like you..."

"It's also been twenty-three years since Mom died."

"It's been a year since Jess died... That yellow-eyed demon is still out there, Dean. He's probably watching every move I make."

"Don't even try to dwell on it too much, you hear me? Besides, you need to eat something in order to get your strength back."

Sam picked up the spoon as he was eating at the bowl of soup that was on the tray. It was like nothing that he ever tried before as he tasted the beef and potatoes in the mixture. It was still hot, but he was eating every bite of it as he was trying not to vomit in his fevered state. By the time he finished up the soup, he set it on the tray as he noticed the glass of water and attempted to pick it up. Just as he was about to do so, he saw Dean hand him the glass of water as he made him drink it down. He had never expected his older brother to help him out at this time, but he had to deal with him, no matter what the danger ahead.

"So, how's the soup?" asked Dean.

"It's really good," answered Sam as he was starting to lay back down.

"It's a stew that Reebtoor made."

"That stew has a name. It's called _nikujaga_ and it originated back when the British navy visited this place. It has a lot of potatoes in it, but it's great with carrots."

"Yeah, but it's not as good as Dad's cure-all kitchen sink stew." A wave of mourning overcame Dean as he remembered his father before he lost his life. "Speaking of Dad..., I'm hoping that he's with Mom forever after what happened."

Sam sighed even further as he was about to close his eyes. He was feeling a bit better, but there would also be signs that the fever might strike him again. All he wanted to do was to get better as he covered up in the warm futon. Dean was aware that his younger brother was exhausted from the gripping fever as he was falling asleep fast. He was tired as he was overwhelmed by both the visions and fever. Dean watched over his younger brother as he noticed him sleeping more quietly. Still, he was concerned for Sam as he was still under the pinch of the fever that was troubling him, but he was sound asleep from all that toil that went on since that incident. Dean wanted to be there for his younger brother till the end as he stayed put next to him, for he couldn't let him fall victim to Azazel's machinations, no matter what.

* * *

Later on in the evening, Dean was in the bathhouse as he was soaking in one of the tubs of hot water. He was worried for Sam as he was also dwelling on his father's words before he died. He now had the full weight of watching over his baby brother as he was aware of what Azazel might do to him. He couldn't allow Sam to be taken away by the yellow-eyed that killed their mother twenty-three years ago as he would vow to protect him, even if it meant by dying in battle.

"It blows that you've got the full brunt of what's been going on, doesn't it, Sammy?" he said.

"I can hear you from one of the bathtubs," said Yashamaru as he was soaking in another tub across from Dean's. "Besides, you're not the only one that can protect your brother."

"Yeah, but that yellow-eyed bastard's still at large and I just can't let by brother be taken away by him."

"You fear for Sam's life, don't you?"

"Of course I do. He's my brother and I won't let anything bad ever happen to him. Ever since that fateful night twenty-three years ago, my dad told me to carry Sam out of there when our house burned. I will always swear on my life to watch over him, no matter what the road takes us."

Dean soaked in the tub for a little bit longer as he was remembering the fatal night that happened when his mother was killed twenty-three years ago. He also was aware that he had to protect Sam in the future as he was fearing the reprisal of Azazel in the battle yet to come. It was going to be hell along the way, but Dean had to remain vigilant in order to watch over his younger brother, even if it meant that he had no choice but to kill him if he surrendered to Azazel. The image of Sam being stapled to the ceiling in that nightmare haunted him as he was also aware of what would happen next in this unholy battle between good and evil. He had to do his best to protect his younger brother from Azazel's clutches as he remained committed into watching over him. Sam was the only family he had left. He was Dean's responsibility. He had to be protected from harm, no matter what the risks as the monsters within were out there lurking in the darkness somewhere...

* * *

Sam was shaking in the futon as he was suffering from another nightmare. Tossing and turning, he was in the nightmare's grip as he was feeling feverish. He was feeling the same thing as he was shaking with fear. By the time he woke up, he was sweating as he panted harshly with the air pressing against his lungs and his heart thudding sharply against his ribcage. He wanted to call out for Dean, but he didn't want to wake anyone up at this hour. The fever was giving him more trouble than ever as he was opening his eyes and sitting up. He was awake, but the splitting headache was also a bother as he was still feeling under the weather. Laying back down, he was staring at the ceiling as he was fearing what would happen next. His nightmare was real to him as he was dreading the repercussions of it. He wanted to tell Dean about his nightmare, but he wanted to keep it to himself for a bit.

Just as he was about to close his eyes, he heard the door open as he saw Dean enter with a bowl of lukewarm water and a washcloth. He wanted to check in on his younger brother as he noticed him shaking in his futon. He was also aware that he had to watch over him as he dipped the washcloth into the lukewarm water. Still, Dean had the thermometer on hand as he shoved it directly into Sam's mouth. He was concerned for him as he watched over him in the night. After waiting patiently, Dean took the thermometer out of Sam's mouth as he was concerned all over. Sam had a temperature of 103.1 as he was shaking from the same high fever that he felt earlier. Dean had to bring his fever down as he wrung out the washcloth and placed it on his younger brother's burning forehead.

"So, did you have another nightmare?" he asked.

"No...," answered Sam as he was still shaking from the fever. "But it's the same one again..."

"Don't say 'lollipops and candy canes' because you wake up from a fevered sweat every time you have the same nightmare."

"I can't shake it because the nightmare felt so real."

"Don't even try to talk about it, little brother. You need to take it easy so you can get up again."

"Yeah, I'll do that..."

"That's good to hear, Sam..."

And so, Dean watched over Sam as he stood put in the room. He was worried about him as he saw him shake in his futon. Still, Sam didn't want to talk to Dean too much about the nightmare that he was having as it was far more different than the ones that he had for a while. With his eyes closed, he was sleeping deeply as he was most likely to be dreaming about something that became suspicious. Staring at the clock on the wall, Dean had noticed that it was past two in the morning as he was starting to yawn. He was getting tired himself as he was about to fall asleep. Dean couldn't stay awake much longer as he finally fell asleep against the wall. He was tired as he was sleeping in Sam's room. It was such an awkward moment as the night was standing still. Sooner or later, they would go back on the hunt, but there would also be a time when the yellow-eyed demon would appear to cause trouble once again. Both brothers had to be vigilant in order to stop the unholy battle, for the time of stopping Azazel would soon become more dangerous than normal...

* * *

Sam woke up as he saw Dean sleeping against the wall. He never expected him to sleep there as he didn't want to wake him up. He wanted to get up as he was about to leave his room, but he had to get past Yashamaru and Reebtoor first. When he was on his feet, he left his room as he even noticed that he still had a bit of a splitting headache from the fever that he had. He didn't want it to affect him too much as he was slowly walking all over the halls of Yashamaru's safe house. The place itself was both a house and a hospital as Sam was looking into every room that ever stretched out in it. To his shock, he heard some talking in one of the rooms as he heard through the door. He simply heard Bobby's voice in there as he was shocked to find him in such a place like Yashamaru's safe house. He didn't make out what he was saying, but he didn't want to butt in too much on the conversation.

When he continued to look around the rooms, he noticed Reebtoor coming as he hid in the corridor. He didn't want to get caught by Reebtoor as he watched her walk by with a cart full of tea and rice balls. He was relieved that he didn't get caught, but he didn't get clear just yet. With one of the rooms a closet, he went in it as he heard footsteps approaching. He heard them getting closer as he was starting to get a little dizzy. The fever was getting to him as he staggered next to a cabinet that had a broom and dustpan in it. He didn't want to get caught on sight, but the footsteps from outside became louder and was heading towards the closet. He didn't have a choice as he hid in the cabinet and closed the doors behind him when he heard someone coming inside.

He didn't want to be found as he was also dealing with the fever that he had within him. He was worried that he would be caught as he didn't make a sound. He remained in the broom cabinet until he heard the footsteps leave the closet. He was relieved that he didn't get caught until he hit a complete snag. He saw the broom cabinet open up as he was being pulled out of there by a familiar face. He was caught as he was about to go back to his room in order to recover on the sly. He didn't want to return as he was too weak to fight it, for his wandering had caused a bit of worry for everyone.

"What the hell were you thinking?" said Dean as he steered Sam out of the closet.

"I didn't want to be a bother to you," he answered as he was feeling dizzy.

"Well, you could've stayed in bed a bit longer."

"And be cooped up?" Sam sighs heavily as he felt sweat trickle down his forehead. "I can't just sit here and be in bed all day, but-"

"Damn it, Sammy; you're burning up." Dean steers his younger brother back into the hall. "Sometimes, you have the worst luck on the planet. Ever since you were little, you were prone to illness and I had to watch over you when Dad went out on a hunt. This time, it's worse for you when those visions keep tailing you every day." Dean finally enters into the guest room with Sam in tow until he sets him down on the futon. "Besides, you need to get some more rest if we're gonna get back in the game to finding that yellow-eyed demon that killed Mom."

"It's also the anniversary of her death."

"Don't forget what happened to your girlfriend, Sam. It sucks, but we'll nab the bastard that's been giving us trouble before he unleashes all hell."

Sam was wrapped up in the blankets that were on the futon as he later felt a lukewarm washcloth being pressed to his forehead. Dean was looking after him as he didn't want him to leave his sight again. He saw his younger brother close his eyes as he wasn't doing too well due to the fever that he suffered from. It was a relief that Dean caught him in time as he later saw Reebtoor enter into the room with some medicine and a glass of water in her hands. She was fully concerned with what was happening to Sam as she sat him up in order to take the water and medicine properly. With a red and white tablet shoved into his mouth, he saw Reebtoor inch the glass of water to his lips as he drank it down along with the medicine.

"Well, how is he?" asked Dean.

"Sam Winchester will be alright," answered Reebtoor. "It's just a fever for now."

"That's a relief. It's also a good sign that the only family left is still alive and kicking."

"Yasha-_kun _will be here soon to check up on your brother, Dean Winchester."

"That's a relief..."

Dean and Reebtoor watched over Sam as he was fast asleep. They were waiting for Yashamaru to come in the room to examine him as they saw him toss and turn in his sleep. He was feeling more ill as he was tossing and turning in his sleep. By the time Yashamaru entered into the room, he had his medical bag with him as he opened it up to get out his stethoscope. He was ready to listen to Sam's vitals as he was about to do so. The sound of Sam's heartbeat had concerned Yashamaru as he was also listening to the sound of his lungs. Still, he didn't want Sam to be in the clear just yet as he was also concerned for the presence of the yellow-eyed demon hiding in the distance. It was trouble for Sam as he was the target of the demon's machinations on the sly, for Dean and the others would never let him be a pawn in such an unholy battle.

"Well, what's the verdict?" asked Dean.

"His vital signs are still high, but we should also bring his fever down," answered Yashamaru as he put away his stethoscope. "He should rest up before he does any more hunting. Recently, I contacted Bobby Singer about some of the text books that I'm sending to him."

"You know Bobby; he's got a stack of knowledge in his house that rivals even his junkyard."

"The textbooks that I'm giving to Bobby Singer are copies of Japanese folklore guides that would be shipped to his house. The rest of them will have to wait. As for Sam Winchester, he still needs more rest. The fever inside him has incapacitated him, but he'll also need to have fluids in him."

"Sam..."

Dean watched over Sam as he noticed him sound asleep. With the washcloth removed, Reebtoor dipped it in the lukewarm water while wringing it out and placing it back on Sam's burning forehead. He was feeling the pinch of the fever as he was tossing and turning in his sleep. Still, he had to rest a little bit longer as he was sound asleep, but dreaming of something...

* * *

Sam returned to his dream as he was seeing himself pinned to the ceiling. He was afraid of it as he saw his own image being set ablaze. Flames engulfed his room as he was struggling to get free. This was hell. This was a place where he didn't want to be. He was even feeling the flames burn at his skin as he was trying to get free. Just as he was about to do so, he found himself pinned to the ceiling as he was burning. He was screaming in pain as he wanted someone to save him in time. When he was about to be engulfed in the flames, he woke up screaming as he was shaking in his futon. Reebtoor rushed in as she checked Sam's forehead. He was burning up as he was feeling the full punch of the fever engulfing his body. He was very ill. He was feeling unwell. Still, he couldn't be left unattended as Reebtoor grabbed the thermometer and shoved it into his mouth.

Sam's fever spiked as he still had the thermometer under his tongue. He was feeling the intense pain that wracked every inch of his body. He wanted to call out for Dean, but he was so incapacitated that he couldn't get up. By the time Reebtoor took out the thermometer from Sam's mouth, she had noticed that the temperature had reached up to 105.8 as she took drastic measures to bring his fever down. Luckily, she had the bowl of lukewarm water from earlier as she dipped a fresh washcloth into it. Wringing it out, she placed it on Sam's sweltering forehead as he was still shaking from such a dangerous fever. She was seeing him tossing and turning in his futon. She was seeing him wincing in pain. All she did was watch over him as she grabbed another washcloth and dipped it into the lukewarm water. Wringing the washcloth out, Reebtoor took drastic measures and sat Sam up by taking off his shirt, which was drenched in sweat.

She began to sponge his neck and chest as she made sure that he didn't get overheated. She always took care of him like that, even when she scooped him up to get him cleaned as she saw him shaking in his futon. It was something that Reebtoor was used to as she was even making sure that Sam was also safe from harm. She couldn't let him out of her sight just yet. She had to remain vigilant. She couldn't just let him fall victim to this fever he was suffering from as she watched him closely. It wasn't long until Dean entered into the room as he was concerned for Sam's health as well. He didn't want nothing else to happen to his younger brother as he sat down next to his futon. All he hoped for was to see his younger brother feel better in order to get back on his feet again. He didn't want nothing else to harm him as he stood next to Sam's bedside with Reebtoor sponging the sweat off his chest.

"How's he doing?" asked Dean.

"His fever has risen," said Reebtoor.

"I really just wished that Sammy would get better soon."

"Ye shouldn't worry too much, Dean Winchester. Thy brother is resilient, but he'll live."

"It's not his illness that worries me. It's the presence of that yellow-eyed bastard who killed our mom that's been bugging me."

Dean continued to stay at Sam's bedside as he remained there while he watched Reebtoor at work. He watched her sponge away the sweat from Sam's body as he noticed him shaking from the fever he was suffering from. He couldn't leave Sam's bedside as he refused to budge. He viewed Sam as the only family he had. He viewed his younger brother as someone that would be there when the chips were down. He had to stay with him as he saw him tossing and turning in his sleep. The sound of Sam's painful shuddering had Dean watching over him like a hawk as he didn't want anything worse to happen to him.

"C'mon, Sammy," he said as he saw him shaking in his sleep.

"How's he doin'?" asked a familiar face as he entered into the room. "That boy's been through hell, but he'll bounce back."

"Bobby..." Dean noticed him all dressed in a pale blue _gi_ as he sat down next to him. "I bet that you came all the way from Sioux Falls just to hang out with us."

"I didn't come here to Yashamaru's place just to hang around with you, ya idjit. I came here just to save him the trouble in sending those textbooks. As for that liaison who helped you guys, he kind of showed up at my place and he dragged me here of all what's worth."

"Are you telling me that you saw Ryuichi Sakane just whisk you away from your house to this one?"

"He's no ordinary human, but he's also someone that doesn't dick around with monsters. Also, Sam's gonna have to rest up a little bit longer after what Yashamaru told me earlier. Besides, we might be dealing with something that up and creeped into this safe house without any of us realizing it."

Bobby's warning alarmed Dean as he remained vigilant at Sam's bedside. By the time that they saw Yashamaru enter into the room, he had his medical bag on hand. He was concerned for Sam's health as he opened up his medical bag and dug out his stethoscope and blood pressure cuff. He went to work as he wrapped the blood pressure cuff around Sam's arm. The look of suspicion had loomed over Yashamaru as he was checking Sam's blood pressure. After doing so, he used his stethoscope in order to listen to Sam's heart. The sound of it wasn't normal as it was a sign of an ongoing night terror. Even the sounds of Sam's lungs had sounded distressed as Yashamaru became aware of what was going on.

"Subject's blood pressure, lungs, and heartbeat have increased due to the fever," he said.

"Is he gonna be okay?" asked Dean.

"It's a night terror after all," said Bobby.

"It's a combination of both fever _and_ night terror that is harming Sam Winchester."

"Don't forget ol' yellow-eyes out there. He's a sly one, but he's been cooking up something that doesn't settle right."

"It's getting late already. We should all get some sleep for now. Reebtoor's in charge over Sam Winchester for the time being."

And so, Bobby followed Yashamaru out of the room as Dean was up on his feet. Looking at Sam directly, he was worried about his younger brother as he also left the room with only Reebtoor staying behind. With the night sky setting in, Dean had noticed something standing in the distance as it was something that was never seen before. It was like an anteater, but it had the trunk of an elephant as it was standing outside in the distance. Dean had never seen anything like it before as it was something that had been roaming all over the place. Even Bobby and Yashamaru saw it as they were aware of the strange visitor that entered outside the safe house.

"Looks like there's a _baku_ outside," said Bobby.

"Is _that_ what it is?" asked Dean.

"That thing ain't no Snuffleupagus that shows up all the live long."

"Is it dangerous?"

"No, but the _baku_ is known for its hunger for dreams, including the bad ones," said Yashamaru.

All three had spotted the _baku_ directly as it was standing still. It smelled the scent of nightmares that loomed here in the safe house as it was waiting for the right opportunity to pounce at the right time. It was aware of the nightmares that Sam was having as remained still until it was ready to strike. The pungent scent of the nightmare had attracted it so strongly as it hopped directly inside while opening up a window. Dean, Yashamaru, and Bobby didn't make a sound as they saw the _baku_ close the window behind it. They were aware that the strange creature meant no harm when it was sniffing the delicious smell of the nightmare that was coming directly from Sam's room. The _baku _had to go in there, for the taste of the nightmare had enticed it so badly that it was ready to devour it soon enough...

* * *

Sam was crying out in pain as he was having another nightmare. He was in the same room, but he was trapped such a horrible fate that he couldn't get out of it. He saw the whole room being set ablaze as he was trapped inside. There was no doors or windows in the room as Sam was trapped in a place that terrified him. Smoke permeated from the flames as it was filling the room with its misty presence. Sam was coughing from such a terrible fate as he was trying to hold his breath from all the smoke that filled the room. He was placed inside of this room in his nightmare. He couldn't get out. He couldn't cry for help. He was being engulfed by such a powerful force of smoke and flames as he was about to be burned alive. It wasn't long until he opened his eyes and was screaming his head off. The night terror had frightened him as he was being wracked with intense pain, especially when it came to his right hand that was in a cast.

"Dean, help me!" he cried out as he was rapidly tossing and turning in his futon.

Reebtoor did her best to hold Sam down as he was suffering from another nightmare. She had to wait for Yashamaru to step in as she was feeling Sam's forehead. He was burning up as she had to keep his fever down. It was going to be one long night as she waited patiently for Yashamaru to enter into the room, but saw something else instead. She saw the _baku_ enter into the room as it was creeping towards Sam. She was afraid of the strange monster as she was about to attack it until Dean, Yashamaru, and Bobby showed up in time.

"Reebtoor, don't try to attack it," said Dean.

"That thing is a monster," she said. "It shalt not have Sam Winchester,"

"It's a _baku_ and it's _not_ gonna attack Sam," said Bobby.

"Are ye sureth of that?"

"Reebtoor, stand aside," said Yashamaru.

"But, Yasha-_kun_..."

"That thing there eats bad dreams," said Dean. "Don't worry, it's harmless, so it won't do any damage."

Without any further delay, Reebtoor stood aside as she saw the _baku_ leap towards Sam. It sensed the smell of the nightmare as it was ready to devour it. With its trunk touching Sam's head, it began to suck up the nightmare directly from his mind. After clearing Sam's head, the _baku _disappeared as Dean, Yashamaru, and Bobby were relieved that the long night was over. It was a godsend that the _baku_ itself had stepped in and saved Sam by devouring the fiery nightmares that he had. By the time when the ordeal was done and over with, Sam became very tired as he was asleep without any further problems or nightmares. The exhaustion had caused him to drift off into such a blissful sleep as he felt Reebtoor touching his forehead. She was aware that his fever was starting to fade as she felt his body temperature lowering the moment that the nightmare was devoured by the _baku_. Sam was almost back to normal, but he had to deal with the lingering presence of Azazel, who was watching his every move, but not now this time...

* * *

The next morning, Sam was fully awake as he was in the bathhouse after being scrubbed clean earlier. He noticed Reebtoor sitting next to him as she was watching over him while he was soaking in a bathtub that was next to a window. He didn't mind being in the tub that was filled with the scent of eucalyptus, but he was grateful that he was on the mend after his fever broke. It was something that he was grateful for as he was ready to be on his feet again. By the time he got out of the bathtub, he wrapped himself in a towel as he was being escorted by Reebtoor. Drying off, he was putting on a robe as he was careful not to get his cast wet. He was being watched by Reebtoor as he was ready to be back on his feet. After enduring such a troubling night, he was feeling much better as he was most likely to be back on the hunting circuit once again.

Leaving the bathhouse, Sam watched Reebtoor scurry off to do other things as he was off towards one of the tea rooms. By the time he got there, he noticed Ryuichi sitting in there as he was sipping a cup of green tea. He had never seen anyone like him before, but he has heard of him from Dean and Caitlyn once as he sat down next to the table. The morning weather was freezing, but the inside of Yashamaru's safe house was warm as it was being fueled by what was going on all over the place.

"I take it that you've been feeling a lot better," said Ryuichi as he sipped his tea.

"After being benched due to a fever, I'm feeling fine right now," answered Sam.

"Sooner or later, you and your brother would be back on the job soon enough," Ryuichi fishes out a piece of paper that had a copy from a newspaper website. "There's trouble in Philadelphia. There's been some problems when people complained about young women with blond hair disappearing. I bet that's in your department."

"Mr. Sakane..., I heard that you dragged Bobby from his house; is that true?"

"To tell you the truth, Sam, I'm what you call an angel in disguise. I may have been under the radar from Heaven, but some of my kind are the ones that smite first and ask questions later."

"According to Pastor Jim, angels are known to show mercy."

"Well, most angels are merciful, but some of them are what you call, 'dicks.' As for me, I observe and report the cases on hand just like Kyung-Hae does."

Sam had never expected an angel to pass as human as Ryuichi was someone that was there in order to observe the hunt. As for the next job, he had to tell Dean about it as this one would be something that would get him back in the swing of things. The next job would be a challenge as Sam was looking forward to keep to his skills during the departure from Yashamaru's safe house. It would be something for him to get back into, but he also had to look out for Azazel, who was there in plain sight waiting for the right moment to strike, but not now...

* * *

Bobby was looking into one of the textbooks that was given to him as he was staring at the pictures of supernatural folklore. It was yet another one of his relics to add to his collection as he was into more knowledge than a wizard. As for Dean, however, he was there just to have some breakfast and be on his way as he was clean from a shower earlier. He wanted to see Sam again as he saw him walk past the room that he was in. Soon, Sam stopped as he saw Dean and Bobby sitting in the room as they were waiting for him to join them for breakfast.

"How are you feeling?" asked Dean.

"I'm all better," answered Sam as he was fidgeting with his right hand in its cast.

"That's good to hear," said Bobby as he was still looking into the textbook in his hand. "I take it that our 'liaison' was here earlier."

"Yeah, he told me about the next job in Philadelphia."

"What's in Philadelphia?" asked Dean.

"There's been some trouble over there, but as soon as we get back, we'll ask around at the Roadhouse before we do anything."

"I bet that I'm gonna go for one of those cheese steaks after this job."

"Don't forget the pie."

"Hey, I hate to break it to you, but does Yashamaru know that you're good to go yet?" asked Bobby.

"No, but he takes off from time to time. I'll have to tell him sooner or later." Sam sighs deeply. "Last night, I had a bad dream, but it seems that it was taken away from me as if it got eaten by something."

"Last night, you had a _baku_ sneak in on you and he ate the bad dream like Dean gobbles up a whole pie."

"Hey, don't diss the pie," said Dean.

"By the way, I remember the dream clearly before that _baku_ ate it up," said Sam.

"Spill it, Sammy; what _did_ you dream about?"

"I was trapped in a room without windows or doors. It was horrible, but I saw the flames coming toward me. There was also another one that had me pinned to the ceiling with the same fiery room scenario, but it scared me." Sam felt his right hand tremble inside of the cast. "It was like what happened to Mom and Jessica, but it was different."

"Don't even try to dwell on it, son," said Bobby. "Besides, it's all just a dream, but none of it will never be real."

"Let's hope it's never real..."

Sam was dreading the worst as he is also on alert against Azazel. He was aware that the demon was still out there, but he had to be back on his feet first. Even when he is about to get back on the hunt, he still had to deal with what Azazel was doing out in plain sight as he was most likely to be going up against more evil in the near future. Staring out the window, he saw Yashamaru and Ryuichi standing outside in the patio as they were staring into the courtyard. He had to get the go-ahead from them first before he did anything, but he also saw the _baku_ standing outside in the snow. He had never expected something like that alleviate his fever and eat his nightmares, but he was thankful that he was still alive and kicking, for the time of the hunt would soon be waiting in the wings...

**To be continued...**


	10. Cupcake Party

**Supernatural: The Isoldati Files, Set 2**

**Chapter 10: Cupcake Party**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

(Writer's note: this chapter takes place after the Season Two episode, "Crossroad Blues.")

**Ellensburg, Washington**

It was a cold night at Central Washington University as everyone was gearing up for winter quarter. Most of the college students were studying for tests as some of the students were partying and living it up like normal. As for one of the dorm rooms, it was packed as several of the female students were in there all dressed up in lingerie doing shots and other kinky things. It was another one of those parties as it was more of the kinky type when it involved baked goods that were shaped like erotic body parts. The students were all giving their all in their underwear until one of them stepped out of the dorm room to get a soda out of the machine next to the bathroom. The attractive blond was wanting something more than just beer and vodka as she got her change out and put it into the machine. When she got out a Diet Pepsi, she opened it up and took a swig out of it. She was a junior, but she wasn't into the party scene as she had to get back to her own dorm room to do some studies.

When she saw the clock reach towards eleven, she noticed something there as it was staring at her in the clear. Whatever it was, it wasn't human as it resembled a woman that had a taste for energy. When the student left for her dorm, the strange being followed her as it leaped up on top of her. The student was being sucked dry as the strange figure drained her of her energy. The being fled as the corpse of the dead student was laying face down on the sidewalk. It wasn't long until a security guard spotted the dead body as he called the police right away, for the being was most likely to be something dangerous...

* * *

**Sioux Falls, South Dakota**

Mito was on her way to deliver the last of the textbooks that were earmarked for Bobby's collection as she drove the van towards the way that she needed to go. Still, she was a hunter as she had her own thing in mind. It was also the first time that she didn't hear from Sam and Dean in a long time since the incident with the hellhounds and crossroads demon a week earlier. With Caitlyn riding in the back as usual, she was watching the same landscapes that she first went through as she was about to get another dose of sitting at Bobby's house.

"I can't believe that we have to go over to to his house," she complained.

"Bobby's a close ally of the Winchesters," answered Mito.

"Can we just stop at a motel or something?"

"All we have to do is to deliver the textbooks that Yashamaru gave to him. It's the least we can do for Bobby."

"And his house reeks of whiskey and beer..."

When the van finally stopped at Bobby's junkyard, both Mito and Caitlyn got out of there as they saw the snow falling all over the wrecked cars. Winter came in early as snow continued to fall all over the place. Dressed warmly, they were carrying the textbooks that were earmarked for Bobby's house as they were walking towards the porch. Modesty and common courtesy were Mito's strong suits as she knocked on the front door. Hearing footsteps, she waited patiently as she later saw the front door open. It wasn't long until Bobby answered it as he noticed Mito and Caitlyn at the front door.

"Looks like that you're timing's bad," he said.

"We're here to give you the rest of the books that Yashamaru gave to you," said Mito.

"Looks like the copy of _Konjaku Gazu Zoku Hyakki _is in that pile of books."

"I bet that Sam and Dean aren't here right now," said Caitlyn.

"Actually, Sam and Dean are in New York right now on a case about something that screams weird. Besides, I can trust you and the pipsqueak 'cause you're good with the boys."

Mito and Caitlyn followed Bobby inside of the house as it was warm inside. Setting the books down, they sat at the table as they saw Bobby do the same. They were not only there to bring the books over, but they were also about to be given a hunting job as there was something not right somewhere, for this hunt was about to be dangerous than normal.

"C'mon, Mito," said Caitlyn as she was warming up her gloved hands.

"We have to wait for a little bit," she said.

"She's right about that one, pipsqueak," said Bobby as he fished out a copy from his printer. "This job came up recently." He reads the copy as it has an article on it. "'College student found dead at Central Washington University. Cause of death is unknown."

"What kind of cause is it?"

"The victim was found dead after attending a party, but the worst part of it is that her entire body was withered by the time the security guard called it in."

"It might be a succubus," said Caitlyn.

"We don't know for sure, but the two of you are the best bet since Sam and Dean are over there in New York looking up Edgar Allen Poe."

"Thanks for the information, Bobby," said Mito. "We'll get there over to Ellensburg as soon as possible."

And so, Mito and Caitlyn were ready to be on their way as they were most likely to be leaving Bobby's house for another hunt. There was a case on hand as it had to be dealt with sooner or later. The college scene wasn't a brimming thing for Mito and Caitlyn ot look into, but they had to deal with it when it came to finding out what was going on in plain sight...

* * *

The long drive from Bobby's house to Ellensburg took two days to make it over there as Mito drove the van into Ellensburg. She was most likely to be on the prowl as she was very new to disguises. Dressing up in such a conservative attire of a white shirt, black jacket, and grey a-line skirt with red shoes, she was out in the open as she was ready to investigate what was happening over at the university. With Caitlyn remaining in the van to do her studies, Mito went in there alone to where the police department was. Still, she wanted to see Sam again, but it had to wait as she had to rely on what information would be put in front of her the moment she got into the morgue.

"Ma'am," said the examiner as he was standing next to the dead body. "This is the victim: Marissa Delancey, daughter of local socalite, Lucia Delancy. It's a shame that she died in such a way, but the worst part of it is that her body was all withered as if it aged like an old lady's."

"Was there anyone suspicious?" asked Mito.

"Not that I know of. The victim's mother is so distraught at what happened, but I have a feeling that something's off at the University."

Mito noticed a hand print on the victim's body as it was a swollen red. There was something a little off as she had never seen anything like it before. She was thinking of Sam as she noticed him being the intellectual type after all, but she had to do this hunting job without his help this time. Still, she had to ride it out, regardless of the situation at hand. It was the least she can do as she was most likely to be on the job as a hunter. By the time she left the police station, she returned to the van as she saw Caitlyn doing her studies as usual. With the afternoon settling in, they made it towards a motel as they were about to stay until the hunting job was done.

"Oh, it's another motel of sorts," said Caitlyn as she got out of the van.

"We have work to do," said Mito as she also got out of the van.

"I just wished that Sam and Dean were here..."

"Sam and Dean are in New York right now working a case. We'll see them again soon enough."

"Well, if we're gonna be here, then I have _this_." Caitlyn brings out her laptop as she opens it up. "Hey, if we're gonna be like the guys, then we should at least have some technology to help us along."

"First, we need to check in before we do anything."

Mito and Caitlyn were checking into the motel as they entered into a room that had a seventies vibe in it. The decorations of _Star Wars_ and _Saturday Night Fever_ posters hung on the wall as they were also being placed in plastic frames. Caitlyn was never a big fan of old nostalgia as she even wanted to get a different room instead of this seventies one. She never liked any of the stuff that the seventies had to offer, but the sound of the Bee Gees' "Boogie Child" was blaring through the speakers of a CD player shaped like the Millennium Falcon that was on the table. There was also the decoration of a disco ball that was hanging over the ceiling where the fan should be as Mito and Caitlyn sat down in their beds, which were made with the retro style of the seventies, especially with the colorful bedding and pillows.

"Well, what did you get on the dead body on campus?" asked Caitlyn as she was fiddling with her laptop. "He or she must have been fully part of the party scene over there at the University."

"The victim's body was withered as if her lifeforce had been drained out of her," said Mito.

"Come to think of it..., there could be a phenomenon about witches targeting people for their youth."

"There had been numerous cases that sum up to what we're dealing with. In some cultures, many witches and vampires had been known to be draining the youth of their victims. Most specifically, the most notorious case that ever appeared in the supernatural archives was that of Erzebet Bathory, or the Hungarian countess who killed virgins and drained their blood to keep her from aging."

"But we're not dealing with a vampire right now. It could be a succubus like the one from Las Vegas when she enticed Dean and nearly drained him."

"If we're dealing with a succubus, her main targets would be mainly men, unless that she prefers the innocence of virgins that never lost their purity."

"Maybe the succubus was a Bathory copycat. If we find her, she should at least have the appearance of someone that ages gracefully. That's what Sam and Dean would do, perhaps."

Mito was thinking of Sam the whole time as she was aware from what he would do next after coming back from New York. She was poised to tell him about the monster that was lurking around the campus as she saw Caitlyn look up something on her laptop. She was still convinced that she had to deal with a succubus as she looked up at the further headlines from the past few days. The images and articles had intrigued her as she noticed that the victim that Mito had seen earlier in the police morgue wasn't the first one so far.

"Take a look at this," she said. "It says that several more victims were found dead at the University campus with the same pattern as the one that Bobby told us about."

"It's the same thing," said Mito as she stared at the article. "The victims were all female college students and they were drained of their lifeforce the same way as the one that was in the morgue."

"Could it be that a witch in succubus' clothing is behind the deaths?"

"There's also a pattern here." Mito notices a paragraph about the parties that go on in one of the dorms. "According to this article, several college students sometime attend these parties known as 'cupcake parties' in which some of the students are decked out in lingerie while dining on baked goods that are considered to be on the erotic side."

"Hey, don't be vulgar. I'm still young and virginal and I won't be sexually active until I reach twenty-one."

"We'll go to the University to scope out the scene and find out clues to what is happening to some of the students here."

Mito was on alert as she was eager to unmask the threat that has been stalking innocent college students on the sly. She had to find out as she had to go undercover tomorrow morning. Her instincts of the hunt were ready to be tested, but she had to be on her guard as the monster on campus was most likely to be hiding in plain sight as usual...

* * *

The next morning, Mito was dressed in a typical teacher's outfit as she was on her way to the campus as expected. She was ready to investigate the goings-on over there as she was dressed for the reason for higher learning. Just as she was about to enter into the administration building, she saw Seto sitting on a bench as she was sipping a cup of coffee. She had never expected her older sister to be here of all people as she was also on a case, but she didn't want to deal with her right now. It was bad enough that she had to go forth and investigate the incidents here at the University, but she was dreading the feeling that she had to be working with Seto on this hunt.

"I take it that you're going all-campus, aren't you?" she said as she sipped her coffee.

"I'm on a hunt right now," said Mito.

"You should've brought some backup here. By the way, where are Sam and Dean at? Chasing ghosts and skirts?"

"Sam and Dean are in New York right now on a case, so I suggest that you don't talk ill about them."

"It's ironic that you also have that pipsqueak of yours, but I also found out that some of the victims that died had been drugged with the cupcakes that were doled out in those sex parties."

"It could be voodoo, but we're also dealing with a witch that drains the lifeforce out of anyone that hasn't lost their virginity, including young girls."

"This is what I found there." Seto fishes out a small vial that had a brown liquid substance in it. "It's unknown, but it has enough potency to entice anyone in a whole dorm room."

"Then we have to find out who is hosting those cupcake parties..."

"Good luck on that because it's gonna be dangerous."

Mito nodded on that notion as she was about to go into the administration office as planned. She was ready to be delving into such detail as she was about to be going undercover in such a strange place like this. The atmosphere of the University had also reminded her of what she saw back at Stanford last year as she saw the flames that claimed the life of Jessica Moore. She never wanted to go back into a college or university, but she had to unveil the culprit before anyone else fell victim to a cupcake party...

* * *

Later on in the afternoon, Mito was in one of the classrooms as she was scoping out the people that came here. After speaking with the administrator about a job here, she was being put as a teacher's aide when she was about to be going into the classroom that was at the end. The class itself had plenty of students that were more into reality shows than in history and English, but life went on as expected. The class was packed as she helped out with some of the students that needed help with their schoolwork, but she was aware of what was about to come through the door. When the door opened, a buxom brunette appeared as she was dressed like a pinup model complete with glasses and a strange pendant around her neck. Mito was aware that the woman was like no other as she was ready to teach some of the students about what was really going on in this class.

"Okay, class, we're gonna be doing a little sex ed before we leave for our studies," said the brunette.

"What kind of sex ed?" asked one of the male students.

"It's a feast for the ages, but our aid has been known for studying certain parts of our bodies that those naysayers don't want us to tell you about."

"Is is about boning hot cheerleaders?" asked another male student.

"No, it's all about what you _can't_ discuss out in the open. Besides, tonight's yet another one of my cupcake parties, but it's for women only. Besides, if you want to make an exception, then I suggest that you college men start bringing in condoms for protection." The brunette was staring at Mito as she was starting to get suspicious about her. "What about _you_? Do you have any personal experience that you want to share with us?"

"No, but I would like to observe your cupcake party," she answered.

"Motion carried. Don't forget, it's held at one of the sorority dorms at Barto Hall. Don't be late, Miss-"

"-Miss Tsukino."

"Well, Miss Tsukino, i'm glad that you have a understanding of my teaching experience. Besides, I'm Melissa Kurtzweil and I've been here for two weeks tops. Anyway, shall we start another one of those parties?"

"Not in front of the students, but maybe later."

The bell rang as the students from Melissa's class left for the day. Mito was keeping an eye on her target as she was aware that she was up to no good. Still, she had to report back to Caitlyn at the motel after that. By the time that class was over, she walked towards her van as she drove to the motel and was back in the seventies room where Caitlyn was. Her senses about Melissa were starting to bother her as she even wanted to call up Sam about something like this, but he was too far away. She was most likely to be scoping the rest of the scene at tonight's cupcake party as she had to find some research really quickly before another victim winds up dead.

"So, what's the plan?" asked Caitlyn.

"I have scoped out who was starting up those cupcake parties and we finally have our culprit, Melissa Kurtzweil," answered Mito. "If you can type up her name, it would be helpful."

"I'm on it right away, Mito." Caitlyn begins to type the name that is mentioned as she finds all sorts of information on her laptop. "Wait, it says here that there had been a Melissa Kurtzweil that was there back in the eighteen-hundreds. This article says that she was the daughter of German and Hungarian immigrants that moved here to New York, but she is known to be quite a harlot to the public."

"So, Melissa isn't that young as we thought, but she's also dangerous."

"You got that right. According to another article, several young women, all virgins, have been killed and withered the same way, but the killer left without a trace. The same thing happened again every thirty years starting in 1856, then again in 1886, 1916, 1946, 1976, and right now! And to top it off, every year had a party from a masked ball, a hoedown, a jamboree, a victory party, a disco jam, and now these cupcake parties."

"It's the year 2006 right now. So, our culprit is a witch with an appetite for draining innocent life by doing the same thing, but we must stop Melissa before she feeds again." Mito digs into her suitcase as she got out her gun with silver bullets in it. "Our witch is also infused with the power of a succubus, so you should be on your guard."

"Oh, I remember the last one we tangled with back in Vegas. If we get that witch right where it hurts her, then we're gonna have to tell Sam and Dean about this one. They're so gonna be jealous when they get back from New York. They're probably scoping out a Broadway show right now."

"Actually, they are being bored with a cover band called Scottso, but they're also on the case with what is going on over there."

Mito was ready to go as she stripped off her clothes to reveal the black lingerie that she wore underneath. She even had her boots on the moment she was ready to get the rest of her weapons on hand. As for Caitlyn, however, she was ready as she had her own weapons with her. Both hunter and apprentice were out the door as they hit the van in the cold weather, but not without warm overcoats and cloaks. The night sky was settling in as both Mito and Caitlyn were ready to get to the University for the party that was planned at the dorm in Barto Hall tonight, for it would be too late if they didn't get there in time...

* * *

Seto was waiting in the trees as she was scoping the university with a pair of binoculars. She was staring at some of the male students that were going to bed after watching another college football game with the Wildcats. Still, she didn't have time to stare at a couple of jocks as she was eyeing Melissa very carefully. To her surprise, she saw Mito's van pull up as she got out of it with Caitlyn following her. They were ready to scope out the cupcake party that was going on in the dorm as they had to tread carefully. Seto had to follow them right away as she decided to do so, despite the fact that she mostly worked alone on this hunt. They had never been on terms when they worked together, but they didn't have any choice in the matter as they had to cooperate on this job. When she caught up to them, she was ready to put a stop to the cupcake party before anyone else got hurt or killed.

"What is _she_ doing here?" asked Caitlyn with a hint of suspicion.

"Don't get the wrong idea, shorty," said Seto. "I came here on the same job as you."

"You've been spying on Melissa, haven't you?" asked Mito.

"Did any of you get a look of the pendant around her neck?"

"Yes, but-"

"She's from the Cult of Hecate in which one of their ranks concocted a flesh-eating miasma back in Austin, Texas. These witches delve into a lot more than just Greek stuff. If you heard about Melissa Kurtzweil directly, she's a half-breed that is a cross between a witch and a youth sucker."

"We get the picture already," said Caitlyn. "She's also known to feed every thirty years and virgins are the perfect snack."

"And what about _you_ of all people?" Seto was concerned for Caitlyn's safety as she was dreading the worst. "Are _you_ a virgin?"

"Well, yeah, but if I get into the party, I'll tell Melissa that I'm not one."

"Idiot!" Seto raises her voice. "Witches and monsters from the Cult of Hecate can see right through you, you know! They are like demons, but they'll pounce on you the moment you let your guard down!"

"At least I'm not going in there unarmed!"

Caitlyn had her weapons at the ready as she was about to tread into the party in order to pass as an adult in there. With Mito and Seto with their own weapons at the ready, they were about to crash a party that is known for its raunchy romps with a deadly price. They had to act fast, for the time of the feeding witch was nearly up, but not without a fight...

* * *

The party at the Barto Hall dorm had been going on as expected. Some of the girls from the campus grounds were on fire as they were partying it up with Melissa giving out more cupcakes in the shape of erotic body parts than normal. By the time Mito, Caitlyn, and Seto arrived, they were seeing all the partygoers dancing to techno music as they were simply dressed in their lingerie and pajamas. All three were scoping for Melissa on the sly as she was busy bringing out more erotic treats for anyone, but she realized that her vial that had the drugging elixir was missing. She had to find it fast as she had a feeling that someone in this dorm might have snagged it under her nose. Clutching at her pendant, she was dreading the limit when her time of feeding was almost up until she spotted Caitlyn standing next to Mito and Seto.

The virginal smell filled her nose as she was ready to suck the life out of Caitlyn directly, but not in front of the partygoers. The booming noise of techno music and the shouting of partygoers was getting too intense as Melissa had to get Caitlyn out of the dorm and onto the campus outside, but she had to tread carefully if she was about to get her final prize before going into another slumber for the next thirty years. As for Mito, however, she walked towards the fire alarm as she pulled it open. The sound of the fire alarm itself was ringing as the partygoers fled the dorm due to their panic of the situation. Seto also had time to act as she saw only Melissa standing in the dorm room all dressed in lingerie and with her hair down.

"You ruined my party," she said as she was clutching at her pendant.

"Your days of feeding are numbered," said Seto.

"Not entirely. Besides, there's one little morsel left before I go into another slumber for thirty years."

"That's not gonna happen," said Caitlyn as she got out her _kunai_. "If you want me, then come and suck me."

"That's a good little girl..."

"Caitlyn, no!" cried Mito.

And so, Melissa was changing into her monstrous form as she was about to attack Caitlyn on the sly. With her _kunai_ at the ready, the apprentice threw it at Melissa as it struck her in the heart while shattering the pendant around her neck. The monstrous form of Melissa was gurgling and wailing as she was withering away in plain sight. She was dying as she became a pile of bones and dust while she faded out of her lingerie. It was over as Mito saw her young protegee standing proudly in front of what was left of the monster in lingerie. Once again, another hunt was in the record books as Mito was happy to have Caitlyn there as her apprentice. As for Seto, however, she fished out the vial that she took earlier as she threw it into the air. Drawing out her gun, she shot it as the vial was shattered into pieces with the liquid splattering everywhere. The party was over as Mito, Caitlyn, and Seto left the dorm in the night. Walking towards the van, Mito and Caitlyn were about to part ways with Seto as she was off on another case, for they would meet again on much friendlier terms, perhaps.

"The pipsqueak came through this time," said Seto.

"Caitlyn saved the day and saved many lives doing it," answered Mito.

"Hey, after all this, we should go to a bakery and get some cupcakes," she said.

"Sorry, but we're gonna have to settle with pie instead."

"Pie?! I never liked pie! The only hunter that liked pie was Dean! He always went for pie and-"

"Hey, speaking of Dean and his baby brother, I saw a guy looking for them," said Seto.

"What did he look like?"

"His name's Victor Hendricksen and he's a Fed. He's been tailing Sam and Dean since that shapeshifter incident in St. Louis last year. If I were you, I suggest that you two had better lay low on this."

"Be careful, Seto," said Mito.

And so, Mito and Caitlyn saw Seto leave as they were going back to their van. They had foiled another incident and a deadly witch as they were on their way back to the motel. They were tired from their hunt as they were about to check out in the morning. The décor of the seventies was still there as Mito and Caitlyn were exhausted from their hunting. Sooner or later, they were about to leave as they were most likely to crossing paths with the man that Seto told them about earlier.

"Oh, I need a shower," said Caitlyn.

"You earned it," said Mito as she sat down on one of the beds.

"Besides, I can't wait to see Dean and rub it in his face about my first kill and it's a witch."

"Don't take your celebrations too lightly. Dean would soon come back, but he and Sam are gonna have to watch their backs on their travels."

"Is it about that FBI guy?"

"It is, but he's not the type of person that can be taken lightly in such a situation that only hunters know about."

Mito was now aware of what was going as she was most likely to be facing Hendricksen in the morning. Still, she had to tread lightly as she was about to check out first thing tomorrow and leave Ellensburg behind. The time of the hunt was starting to get intense, for it was about to get even a little reckless as well...

* * *

The next morning, Mito was out of the bathroom after taking a shower. Dressed in her usual cloak, she was ready to go as she saw Caitlyn come back to the motel room with a bag full of snacks. She wanted some cupcakes, but she had to settle with pie instead after last night's hunt. Mito was also curious to see what was in the bag as she saw Caitlyn get out a wrapped cherry pie for breakfast. They were about to get going for the road ahead as they were most likely to have their fill and leave the room with the seventies décor behind.

"I take it that you preferred pie after all," said Mito.

"Hey, if Dean likes pie, then I should like it, too," said Caitlyn as she unwrapped the cherry pie.

"We should get going after this. If we hang around here for too long, then our Federal man would spot us, so we should get going after this."

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

Mito answered the door as she had a bad feeling about what was going on in the long run. When she opened it up, she noticed the man in question as he was dressed like the usual disguise that Sam and Dean wore when going out on a standard hunt. She was suspicious of him as he also had a crusade against the people that she knows, for he wouldn't stop until they were caught, end of story.

"Excuse me, are you Mito Ashizoka?" he asked.

"How do you know my name?" she asked with a hint of suspicion in her voice.

"Oh, I know all about you and your shady Isoldati agency there, toots."

"I know who _you_ are, sir. You're Victor Hendricksen, the man that's been following Sam and Dean Winchester around the moment they left St. Louis during the shapeshifter incident."

"Yeah, and I know about your boss and liaison, too. They always run one step ahead of me the moment I try to catch up with them Winchester boys."

"Sam and Dean are more than just hunters and they would never take an innocent life in cold, but they'll always hunt down dangerous threats that your petty little agency can't decipher."

"Your sister told you everything about me, I take it? Honestly, I'm giving you a warning right now, Miss Ashizoka: don't tread on solid ground too much because I'm gonna be coming right after your ass."

"There's also the threat of the yellow-eyed demon that is gathering an army of demons. You of all people should fear that threat from them instead of us. Besides, they might even save _you_ from a demonic threat one day."

"This is your only warning, Mito, but I've been tailing the Winchester boys in Philly and in Baltimore, too. Tell your boss I said hi."

Mito watched Hendricksen leave the motel as he got into a nice grey Ford Crown Victoria while he drove off in the distance from outside. She didn't like the Federal agent much as she also didn't want to rat Sam and Dean out to someone like him. When she saw Caitlyn all dressed up with her snacks in the bag along with her suitcase, she followed her out as they checked out and left in their van. Leaving Ellensburg was something that they planned after that hunt, but they also had to steer clear of Hendricksen of all people.

"Who _was_ that guy?" asked Caitlyn.

"A man who can't keep his bearings straight," answered Mito.

"What does _that_ mean?"

"He thinks that we could rat Sam and Dean out, but he's in way over his head on this one. Besides, it's Sam and Dean who would always be there when a threat looms in the wind."

The van sped away out of the town as Mito and Caitlyn were on the highway once again. Still, they had to be clear of Hendricksen as they wouldn't hear the very end of it, for the real demonic threat was in full swing and the time for the unholy battle was about to begin...

**To be continued...**


	11. The Wayward Fiend

**Supernatural: The Isoldati Files, Set 2**

**Chapter 11: The Wayward Fiend**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

**Tijuana, Mexico**

It was a warm day for December as a familiar face was there for vacation. Getting out of her car, Rini was about to take a look at the car show that featured some of the hottest features, including the newer ones that were considered to be eco-friendly. She was into cars and hunting as she was also about to take in the sights around Tijuana, where the action was intense. All Rini would do is stare at the muscle cars that were on display as she had a thing for them. Still, she missed Sam and Dean as she also helped them get the Impala back at the time, but she was on her own after getting used to being a hunter. After seeing some of the cars on display, she wanted to get a closer look until she saw something that lay dead next to an old Datsun 240Z near a display spot. She got a closer look at it as she noticed that it was a dead goat that had been drained dry from its blood. It was a mystery indeed as she had to notify her Isoldati handlers right away before something else happened...

* * *

Mito was at the ready as she drove the van to where she needed to go. Her tips from Bobby had led her to what was going on there as she was about to meet up with Rini down in Tijuana. With Catilyn riding shotgun, she was still at her studies as she was also staring out the window where she was seeing some of the livestock being put up for the evening. The heat down in Tijuana reached the nineties as Mito was aware that she and Caitlyn were most likely to be using sunblock before getting out of the van, for the weather was a far cry than the snowy parts where Bobby's house was.

"I can't believe that we had to sit through another phone call from that man," said Caitlyn.

"Bobby's a man that's been delving through knowledge long before we were born," said Mito.

"And what about that Fed guy, Hendricksen? He's still gunning for Sam and Dean and he won't stop until they are put on lockdown somewhere."

"Let's not talk about that right now. Besides, we have a fellow hunter down there in T.J. that we need to meet up with."

"Who is she, anyway?"

"Her name's Rini Sandoval. She's like me and Sam, but she hasn't experienced her full powers yet because she is also under the protection of Miss Mik and the rest of the Isoldati."

"Is she a friend of ours? I really hope so..."

"Get this; her father, Hector served with your father and John Winchester back in the day when they were under the command of Bill Henderson during their tour of duty in Vietnam. Also, let's hope that we aid her before anything else happens."

Mito drove the van to a cheap hotel as it was all worn with age. Getting out, she had Caitlyn with her as they checked in for the weekend. The hotel itself had old Christmas décor on the walls as it was about to become festive with the words, "_Feliz Navidad,_" on the wall. Still, she was pining for Sam once again as she felt feelings for him, regardless of what she heard from _Okasan_ before she met him. In the end, he would always be returning back to her because of what they have in common, but not now. Business in the hunt had to be taken care of as she saw Rini sitting on the steps looking at a Spanish-language newspaper in her hands.

"I take it that you came here just in time and out of Hendricksen's hair," she said.

"You called the incident at the car show, didn't you?" asked Mito.

"There was a dead goat near one of the display areas. Get this: the dead goat had the blood drained out of it as if some vampire came along for a snack. Basically, as usual, vampires _don't_ usually come out here in T.J. because of the sun and heat."

"We're not dealing with a vampire here because it's not like the Red Lodge incident that Sam saw."

"That guy said the same thing while he was here hunting for stuff."

"What guy?" asked Caitlyn.

"He was a black guy by the name of Gordon Walker. According to Miss Mik, he's nothing but a loose cannon, but I know that he'd be looking for us in the end. And to top it off, there was another black guy with a kid with him and he has a long beef against Gordon. What was his name..., Gendo..., Gary...-"

"It's Genryumaru," said Mito. "He's the _Shinigami_ that helped repair Sam's hand and his student is Zaku. Miss Mik told me all about them, but they could be anywhere in plain sight. As for the matter about the dead goat, we could be dealing with something that is out of the ordinary."

Rini nods at that notion as she went back upstairs. Mito and Caitlyn later followed her up after paying for their room for the weekend as they were most likely to be dealing with something that had been there for a long time. They had to act fast as they had to put up with something that screamed in folklore. It wasn't long until Caitlyn brought out her laptop as she was looking into livestock deaths here in Tijuana. The wi-fi hotspot was a dead ringer as it was perfect enough to surf the internet and find some answers in mind. Tomorrow would be a field day as Mito and the others would be looking for more answers about what was going on at the car show, for the presence of the unknown monster would be there hiding in plain sight...

* * *

Genryumaru was sitting at a table as he was reading another Spanish-language newspaper while sipping his tea. He was on the lookout for the man that was lurking around as he was aware of his whereabouts. Gordon Walker had turned up in Mexico as he was hunting for vampires, but Genryumaru had been spotting him head on while hanging around in Tijuana. It was going to be a battle of sorts when it came to the _Shinigami_ battling against Gordon due to what he heard from him and Nicodemus months ago. Still, Genryumaru was aware of what Azazel was planning on the sly as he was most likely to be protecting Mito and Rini there, for they were visited by the demon the moment they turned six months old. Finishing up his tea, he paid for his cup as he was leaving the cafe with Zaku following from behind. They had to keep tabs on Gordon Walker as they even had to get to Mito and Rini's aid in the end.

"You're still obsessed with keeping tabs on Gordon Walker?" asked Zaku.

"That man's still a loose cannon," answered Genryumaru. "He's also dead-set on doing away with some of the people that the yellow-eyed bastard bled to, including Sam Winchester."

"That woman who had the hots for Sam sure is pretty."

"Her name's Mito Ashizoka. She's the daughter of a geisha who died the same way as the mothers to those folk. Rini Sandoval also lost her mother the moment she turned six months old. It's the same pattern all over again, but the yellow-eyed demon can pick out only five in the lot for his petty game of being on top next to him."

"And who can that five be?"

"Azazel can only weed out the strongest in the children that were visited by him. The rest are just rubbish to him."

"I see..."

And so, Genryumaru and Zaku were walking towards the horse-drawn buggy as they were leaving towards their slug roe hideout there. They also had to keep an eye out on Gordon Walker, who was said to be going into Mexico just to hunt vampires, but that was to be expected as normal.

* * *

Mito and Rini were dressed up as Interpol agents as they had their fake badges on hand. They were looking for answers as they made it to the police station about the dead goat that was found by the car show. Showing their fake badges, Mito and Rini walked right on in as they were about to talk to the coroner that found the dead animal on hand. It was such a mess as Mito and Rini were staring at the puncture marks on its neck. This was no vampire attack. Vampires never attack in the day, but there was something else that was related to what was going on here on the sly.

"Well, what do you ladies got?" asked the coroner.

"The goat was exsanguinated in such a bizarre way that it isn't a normal animal," answered Mito.

"It's not the first time that stray goats were killed in such a fashion."

"Was it another animal attack?" asked Rini.

"No, I'm no expert on the folklore, but I know exactly what is doing this to some of the livestock around here."

"Is it a vampire?"

"No, but what you're dealing with is a chupacabra, _senorita_. It's been all over the place, but no one has caught a glimpse of it and lived to tell the tale."

Both Mito and Rini were aware of what they were dealing with as they left the police station. The real monster was not a vampire after all as there was a chupacabra on the loose. They had to tell Caitlyn about this as they also had to get some intel on what was going on there. Before they got back to the hotel, they saw several more police cars over at a fenced-off area as several more dead goats were found the same way. The presence of the chupacabra had gotten intense as both Mito and Rini were suspicious of what was going on around them, for the monster was thirsting for blood in the distance...

* * *

Caitlyn was at work typing at her laptop as she was being briefed about the situation with the chupacabra. With Mito and Rini still waiting for further answers, they remained patient as Caitlyn got to work into revealing more about the infamous chupacabra that was terrorizing the livestock on display. It was going to be a long hunt as it was also something that couldn't be ignored on the sly. The monster in question was still at large, but it could also be stopped in time before any more livestock could be exsanguinated in such a gruesome way.

"It says here that the chupacabra is known as 'goat sucker' in Spanish," she said as she was showing the picture from her laptop. "This bad boy's got a lot of sightings that even makes the _Weekly World News_ a bit squeemish. This monster originated from Puerto Rico back in March of '95 when eight sheep were dead with three puncture wounds in the chest in all of them. The monster itself is viewed differently when it resembles a dog or coyote with a bad case of mange, but it's been the talk of every goofy tabloid and lore."

"And it's running around all over Mexico of all places," said Rini.

"Are you kidding me? That thing's been all over parts of Mexico and the rest of Central and South America. There were even reports of animal deaths from this chupacabra, but the thing is a crafty one. It's even been in Russia and Ukraine."

"Then the chupacabra has more than one name to it," said Mito.

"Hey, if we know what it is, then how do we kill it?"

"Chupacabras are closely related to their vampire kin. Their weaknesses are silver and dead man's blood, but the only way to kill one is to cut off its head."

"If we're gonna find and tag the chupacabra, then we should do it before it strikes again," said Rini.

The talk about the chupacabra was getting to be very interesting as Mito was ready to go on this hunt for the monster. The information about the chupacabra was more than enough to track it down as Mito and the others were most likely to be keeping watch on whoever or whatever was hauling livestock, including goats. The time to stop that monster was already beginning, for the days of the chupacabra's feast were numbered...

* * *

Genryumaru was sitting on the sidelines as he was still keeping an eye and ear out for the rogue hunter that was most likely to be causing trouble. He was aware of Gordon Walker as he spotted his red Ranchero parked next to a general store. He knew that the rogue hunter was trouble as he spotted him going on his way after clearing out a vampire nest earlier. The _Shinigami_ elder was also fearing the worst as there would be trouble after the latest hunt with Mito going up against the chupacabra that was feasting on livestock. Still, he had to keep watch over Gordon's movements as he spotted him getting into his Ranchero. There would soon be trouble along the way as Genryumaru was about to make his move into keeping further tabs on the rogue hunter that got humiliated by the Winchesters months ago.

"I have you now, Gordon Walker," he said to himself as he had a pair of binoculars in his hands.

"Is that the guy that has a beef with Sam Winchester?" asked Zaku as he came out of the restroom.

"There's our man there, but he's up to no good."

"Earlier, he got done putting down a nest of vampires that were hanging around here."

"It's not only that because Gordon also let out the worst thing that ever lived."

"Is it the chupacabra?"

"It _is_ the chupacabra. This one's most likely to be running on the loose and its main source of feeding is in the livestock that comes and goes down here in this city."

"Then we gotta warn Mito about both threats before it's too late."

"Motion carried. Come on, Zaku, we have to get going."

And so, Genryumaru and Zaku were on their way to where they needed to go as they were about to be one step ahead of Gordon Walker in the long run. Still, they had to act fast as the hunt was about to become more complicated than before. It would only be a matter of time before Gordon would make his move, but there would also be more danger than other things in mind...

* * *

Caitlyn was ready to go as she had her weapons at the ready. She wanted to go on this hunt for the chupacabra as she was about to go along with Mito and Rini to take it out before it did any more damage. Night was already settling in as it was also a sign that the chupacabra was about to lurk in the shadows and feed once again. It was also the only time to strike as all three left the hotel and were setting out to the nearest barn where some of the livestock would be. Little did they know was that Gordon Walker was watching them in the distance as he was hell-bent on doing away with Mito and Rini because of what happened to them when they were visited by Azazel years ago. He wanted to wait it out a little bit as he was ready to make the kill due to a tip that he received from Nicodemus weeks ago.

Still, he had to wait it out in the middle of the moment as he saw Mito, Caitlyn, and Rini enter into further territory where the chupacabra would be. There would soon be a much further way for him to strike the two of them down without Caitlyn noticing. He viewed Mito and Rini to be a threat as he got word that they were visited by Azazel years ago. They would soon become the worst thing that they fear the most as Gordon was waiting for the right moment to strike at the right time. Just as he was about to do so, he heard the sound of hoofbeats on the road as he turned around and saw Genryumaru and Zaku coming towards to where the danger was.

"That's just great...," he said to himself as he remained in his red Ranchero.

Gordon's little hunt for Mito and Rini was about to be put on hold as he stood there and waited until the storm died down. His priorities were clear to him as he once heard of all that talk about some of the children that Azazel had visited, for he would stop at nothing to kill them all at the behest of either his self-made glory or at the behest of Nicodemus himself...

* * *

Mito lead the way as she was standing in front of the nearest barn. She was aware of the chupacabra's presence. With her gun and whip at the ready, she was standing still as she spotted the strange creature getting ready to make its move on the livestock that slept there. With Rini and Caitlyn standing by, they were also on hand to find and kill the chupacabra as it was about to make its appearance in the barn. They had to tread very carefully as they saw the monster up close in the distance. Once again, it was about to feed on the remainder of the livestock as Mito was ready to fire at it in the head.

"I see it," she said as she spotted the chupacabra getting to prey on one of the goats.

"So, _that's_ the chupacabra," said Rini. "It kind of looks like a hairless dog with mange all over it."

"The chupacabra preys on only livestock, not humans. As soon as we get a shot at it, then we can report it to Miss Mik."

"That's fine with me," said Caitlyn as she had her shuriken in her hands. "Besides, Sam and Dean can't do _all_ the work because we are much capable into holding our own."

"Let's do this thing," said Rini as she drew out her weapon.

And so, all three had crept carefully as they were about to get closer to the chupacabra as planned. With Mito leading the way, she was ready to pounce as she had her gun at the ready. The pitter-patter of the chupacabra's footsteps were getting closer as Mito remained still when she spotted it attempting to feed on one of the goats near the fence. She was in range as she targeted the monster that was about to gorge itself on the blood of the livestock that was fenced in. When she spotted it trying to feed directly, she took charge and fired two shots into its neck. The chupacabra was staring directly at her as it was starting to get irritated with the fact that there were hunters coming for it.

Rini noticed the chupacabra jump away from the fence as it was about to lunge in retaliation. With her gun poised at the target, she fired two more shots into its head as it crumpled to the ground. The chupacabra was still clinging to life until Caitlyn stepped in and threw her her _kunai _into its chest. Screaming in agony, the monster finally died from the attacks as Mito, Rini, and Caitlyn were staring at its lifeless body. The hunt was over as everyone around here would breathe a little easier now.

"Well, we took care of the chupacabra after all," said Caitlyn.

"There's something not right here," said Mito as she was suspicious of something.

"What are you talking about?" asked Rini. "Didn't we gank the monster earlier?"

"We did, but there's something that is worrying me."

"Spill it; I'm here for the details."

"Earlier, you told me of a hunter by the name of Gordon Walker, didn't you?"

"Yeah..., but he'll be poised to be coming after us because of what we are."

"You and Mito are the same," said Caitlyn. "Hey, you're even like Sam, too."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that we could end up like that monster that's been crawling around gathering up only five people in his petty deathmatch. And yes, I heard about what happened to Max Miller and Andy Gallagher. One of them's dead and the other one's in the wind right now, but there are others like Mito and me that it's gonna get a little complicated in this battle against this demon." Rini pauses for a moment. "I also heard that Gordon Walker will kill us the moment he spots us. He'll even kill Sam of all people. If we don't stop Gordon before he does this, then we'll end up dead here if we make a false move."

It was a troubling notion that Mito, Caitlyn, and Rini had gotten into as they were most likely to be going up against a hunter without morals. There had been trouble on both sides as Azazel and his minions were most likely to be causing trouble in such a troubling fashion. It would only be a matter of time before such matters escalated, for there would be a staunch reprisal in the end...

* * *

Mito, Caitlyn, and Rini returned to the hotel as they were about to return to their room. By the time they got there, they noticed that the room was dark as one of them turned on the lights. To their shock, they saw Gordon in the flesh as he had a gun pointed at them. He was out for the blood of the ones that were visited by Azazel years ago as he was about to be killing two out of the three that came here to Tijuana. He was gunning for them as he had a cold stare in his eyes. He had them cornered as he was ready to pull the trigger if any of them escaped.

"I've been waiting for you..., Mito Ashizoka and Rini Sandoval," he said coldly.

"I know who you are, Gordon," said Mito. "You're after the children that the monster visited, including Sam."

"As I recall, the demon in question had plans for your boy-toy. According to his subordinate, the monster was about to include him and four others into his little game to the death."

"Sam's done nothing to anyone except for taking out the monsters that harm the innocent," said Caitlyn. "All _you_ do is hunt without any trace of morals, that's what he told me."

"Sam Winchester is one of those children whose mothers were all killed on the night when they turn six months old. It's the same old song and dance with those kiddies: the demon swoops in, gives them his blood, kills their mothers, and burn the houses down. Yes, I know that pattern very well, shorty 'cause I also know that you have an older half-brother that lost his mother the same way."

"My brother's in college right now. He doesn't think the same way as that monster. As for Sam, did _he_ take some of the monster's blood just like my brother along with Mito and Rini?"

"They _all_ did. Sooner or later, the demon will take them and turn them over to his side." Gordon points the gun directly at Mito. "Or perhaps take what's inside them the moment the chosen mates get it on on the next full moon."

"You're nothing but a monster," said Rini. "If Sam was on the same level as you, I hope that he kills you for pulling that crap here."

There was no hesitation in Gordon's eyes as he was ready to blow Mito away. He was also ready to do the same way with Rini as he was poised to take out some of the psychic children that were wandering free. Just as he was about to do so, he heard a crash in the window as he saw Genryumaru burst into the room and knocked the gun out of his hand. The _Shinigami_ had unfinished business to settle with Gordon as he grabbed him and flung him out the window where he landed into a murky swimming pool. There was a sigh of relief as Mito, Caitlyn, and Rini were staring at him when he was there to watch over them after what happened earlier.

"Good riddance to bad rubbish," he said as he saw Gordon swimming to shore from the pool. "Tally-ho, Gordon, I hope that you have a nice swim to cool your ardor."

"Genryumaru, I presume?" said Mito. "Thank you for helping us earlier."

"I was tailing our immoral hunter after he let out that chupacabra in the nest of vampires here, but he's got himself a new agenda now by doing away with some of the children that Azazel visited years ago."

"It looks like that we owe you one," said Caitlyn.

"There's no need for debts right now. All we have to worry about is the upcoming unholy war brewing."

"That's what Miss Mik told us about," said Rini.

"As for Sam Winchester, he's still in the wind for now, but that infernal demon would stop at nothing to have him all to himself in his upcoming army of terror."

"What army of terror? Is there something that we all have to know about?"

"The demon is still hiding in the shadows, but that doesn't mean that he isn't biding his time. He's planning something and of all the children that he visited, he can only pick five to be worthy of his sick little chess game."

The point that Genryumaru made was a warning to Mito and Rini as Azazel was on the warpath and looking for the five participants that were suitable in this deathmatch. Still, there were many dangers in the wind as there would also be the aspect to protect Sam from Azazel's machinations as well. By the time that Zaku bursted upstairs, he was stunned to see his master out of the hotel room unscathed as he was bidding Gordon goodbye after hurling him out of the window and into the murky pool.

"Master, you should've seen Gordon Walker!" he yelled.

"What's he up to this time? Still planning to harm the folks that are in Miss Mik's arsenal?" said Genryumaru. "That's the lowest thing that he's ever concocted up."

"I don't think that he concocted it up on his own, Master Genryumaru. As I recall, wasn't it Nicodemus that put him up to the dreadful task into killing Sam Winchester in the first place?"

"It is, but there's gonna be a time when Gordon Walker will find himself in a place of his own unmaking if he continues on that path of hunting innocent people."

"And that includes Sam Winchester and Miss Mito, too..."

Genryumaru and Zaku went downstairs to the lobby as they were ready to leave the moment they were called to other prior engagements. Still, they had to keep tabs on Azazel and other monsters that lurk in plain sight, for there was an unholy war coming and the cards were already placed on the table in such a dangerous way...

* * *

Miss Mik was sitting at a local cafe as she was sipping a cup of coffee. Looking at the newspaper, she was looking into such disasters and omens that occurred the moment Azazel made off with the Colt months ago. Still, she was aware of what was happening when she was delving into such matters that were concerned in the least. Paying for her coffee, she left the cafe as she saw Gordon all soaked from being thrown out of the hotel from last night. He was still reeling from Genryumaru as he was still no match for the _Shinigami_. Miss Mik may have heard of him before, but she could never take her eyes off of him as he was about to leave Mexico for a bit. Still, Miss Mik stared directly at Gordon as she also became suspicious of him, for he would soon be swayed at the fact that he would end up killing Sam in the process one day.

"I take it that you sicced that pompous asshat on me," he said as he was standing next to his Ranchero. "In the end, I'm still gonna take out as many of those psychic children that stand in the way."

"Genryumaru isn't someone that can be taken lightly," said Miss Mik. "Besides, he's also aware of what nasty plans that Azazel has put into motion."

"I hate to break it to you, old woman, but you're also trying to protect Sam Winchester from what he will truly become."

"I'm already aware of it because I knew about what the demon did to his mother, but I also know that the bastard fed him some of his blood to him as a baby. Mito and Rini were fed the same thing when they also lost their mothers in the process as well. It's ironic that they haven't been swayed by Azazel yet because of what he also had planned in mind for them to be breeding tools in his army."

"I hate to break it to you, but there's gonna be a time when Sam's gonna get it on with that girl and make way for the anti-christ to come along."

"That's their problem, not yours, Gordon. In the end, there would be a war of demonic proportions coming even after we finish off Azazel."

"Hey, I'm still gonna be someone that will take out Sam Winchester in the end because of his raw power that will gush out without warning. And when that happens, he'll turn against everyone that is in your inner circle, including those piss-poor _Shinigami_." Gordon gets into his Ranchero. "You can't protect him forever, you know. You can't make him suppress his darker side the moment he is free. In the end, he'll end up becoming a much more terrifying monster than those demons and other nasties that he's been hunting."

"I hate to break it to you, Gordon, but Sam's much more than just someone that was tainted by Azazel. He's a man that would have more faults that would be redeemed in the end, but I know that he's also someone that descended from the blood of the First _Shinigami_ and that also includes his older brother. You may not have morals in your hunting, but Sam and Dean will always be there to protect the innocent and stop any evil that is proven a threat, even if it includes killing _you_."

"You may have the upper hand, but those demons that are out there will be flocking to Sammy like flies to a pile of manure, you just watch."

"Don't try to pick at me because I've been keeping tabs not only on Sam, but on Mito and Rini as well. Don't think that I never knew about what you tried to pull at that hotel back there because you let out that monster that was terrorizing the livestock in the sale barns. It was a clever plan after finishing off that vampire nest earlier because it was also something that went beyond the boundaries of the morals that a hunter has. That chupacabra that you let out was just a ploy to lure Mito and the others to kill it. That was also when you decided to go to their hotel room just to lure them into a trap that would kill them and leaving Caitlyn Hofstra, a minor and prodigy, alone without the adult supervision on hand. Isn't that kind of callous of you, Gordon? I know of what you're doing and I won't let you put Sam towards harm, make no mistake about that!"

Gordon started the engine in his Ranchero as he left the scene entirely. Miss Mik was standing still as she was most likely to be put under such a strain in her age. She was starting to despise Gordon as she was ready in her power to protect Sam and those who were in the service of the Isoldati. She had problems, but she would always soldier on in the fight ahead...

* * *

Mito was already to go as she was about to take the van across the border. Dressed up and ready to go, she also spotted Caitlyn and Rini as they were also on their way our of the hotel as well after checking out. With the job of killing the chupacabra that lurked in the sale barns and dealing with Gordon, all three were ready to hit the road as there was another time of the hunt on hand.

"So, what do you think about this nasty plan that the demon has for us?" asked Rini as she got into her car. "Does it mean that we go all dark side so soon?"

"No...," said Mito. "The demon that killed our mothers is still out there, but he's also got plans that concern us as breeding tools for his army."

"Hey, don't even dwell on that crap," said Caitlyn. "Besides, I'm hoping that Sam and Dean would get the Colt back and take out that demon."

"If it means by stopping that monster, then I'm in it as well," said Rini. "We can't be obsolete because of our flaws and mistakes, but we can also move forward as well."

And so, all three left Tijuana in their separate vehicles as they were off to the border. It was a battle that was coming as there would also be the time when Azazel would be finished once and for all, but it would be at a different time...

**To be continued...**


	12. Nightshade Blues

**Supernatural: The Isoldati Files, Set 2**

**Chapter 12: Nightshade Blues**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

**Memphis, Tennessee**

It was a tepid winter as the bustling city on the Mississippi River was in its nightly run as usual. The sights of Elvis Presley's Graceland mansion and the Peabody Hotel were just bustling with activity as there was the sights of several street musicians playing their wares while earning enough coins to make a living. To one musician, he was playing a guitar as he was covering some of the Elvis tunes that were in his head. He was playing away as he saw several bystanders shelling out their leftover change into his plastic butter tub that was next to his guitar case. It was an honest living for someone that was on and off in the streets as he was already wrapping up for the day until he noticed a certain _maiko_ standing in front of him. It was Akemi as she was on vacation when she gave the musician a ten dollar bill for his music. She didn't want him to be out too much as she saw him put away his guitar and was about to head back to where he needed to go.

"It's getting cold, you know," said Akemi.

"Yeah, but for a street musician like me, it's business as usual," answered the man.

"There's a cafe that serves the best barbecue there. You should try it. At least it's better than digging into the garbage for food."

The musician took Akemi's advice as he was ready to be off towards somewhere to eat. He was a musician that was most likely to be targeted by something as he was standing in front of a barbecue restaurant. The smell of cooked meat and smoked wood chips filled the air as the musician was about to go inside for a bite to eat. Just as he was about to do so, he heard the sound of dogs howling in the distance as he was fearing for his life. He hated the sound of dogs barking and growling as he wanted to get away from such peril. He had to find some shelter. He had to leave the scene. The sound of the dogs howling in the distance was more than enough to send him fleeing for his life. He had to find his way back to one of the homeless shelters before it was too late until he found a gas station just in time to hide from the sound of the dogs in the distance.

He was safe from harms way, or so he thought? With the guitar and butter tub in his hands, he was shaking as he feared the worst. Just as he was about to call it a night after hearing such dangerous sounds, he felt a clawing sound on his leg as the fabric on his pants was ripping with claw marks in full sight. Blood seeped through his pants as the musician also felt bite marks on his stomach. What was happening to him? Did he make a deal with a Crossroads demon or was it something else that was lurking in the distance? The musician was dying until the jaws of death finished him off in one wet crunch in the form of a set of jaws. The guitar in its case shattered into bits as the butter tub spilled with all the change everywhere, including the money that Akemi gave to him earlier. It was a tragic death, but the wheels of danger were already being set into motion in the time of the hunt...

* * *

Mito was there at a restaurant as she was enjoying the comforts of southern food while Caitlyn was hard at work just chowing down on a pulled pork sandwich. Both hunters were on the case as they recently travelled from Mexico just to find a decent case. After parting ways with Rini due to a different hunt, Mito and Caitlyn were there in Memphis to see Akemi, who was on vacation, as they would meet up with her later on. The sights of Christmas festivities were strung around the restaurant as Mito and Caitlyn were about to pay for their bill and leave.

"Man, if I wasn't living on Okinawa all the time, I'd be eating all the pulled pork in the world," said Caitlyn as she finished up her sandwich. "If Sam and Dean came here, they'd have a blast with all that barbecue and come to think of it, this place has great pie."

"We're supposed to be meeting with Akemi here," said Mito as she was eating a salad.

"Why does Akemi have to be here?"

"Akemi's like a younger sister to me since her brother was killed last year. Another thing, we-"

"Hey," said a familiar face as she sat at the table with a huge plate of barbecue in her hands. "I'm glad that I found you guys."

"Hellooo, we're on hunting business," said Caitlyn.

"Caitlyn, don't be rude," said Mito sternly.

"Actually, I wanted to tell you about something," said Akemi as she fished out a newspaper article. "It's about that musician that got killed at a gas station. The convenience store clerk found him with claw marks and bites as if there was an animal attack here in Memphis, but the real question was where was the animal itself?"

"Wait, I know what you're talking about," said Caitlyn. "It's about those hellhounds that appear out of nowhere to drag one's soul the moment he or she sells it before going to Hell itself. Dean told me all about them once when he and Sam had to deal with what was going on weeks ago before going to New York."

"Those hellhounds..., are they seen by other people?"

"Nope, they're invisible, but they attack anyone including the ones that sell their souls to Hell."

Caitlyn's point was clear as she told Akemi the rest of what the hellhounds were capable of doing. The notion of this matter was to find whoever sold their soul to what lied in Hell itself. It was going to be a daunting task for both Mito and Caitlyn to take as they were about to discover what was going on and why was the one that sold his or her own soul is determined to pass the guilt among some innocent bystanders along the way. By the time all three finished their meals and paid their bills, they left the restaurant as they were on their way to the hotel where they were staying. They were all pondering about the same thing as they were most likely to be researching the death of the musician that was killed, for there was something not right about this situation so far. After spending time in the restaurant, Caitlyn was laying down on one of the beds as she noticed that it was one of those Magic Fingers beds.

"Jackpot!" she cried as she slipped a dollar into the money slot. "Ahhh, that feels great!" She feels the bed rumble as she stayed put. "I bet that Dean would flip out if he found one of _those_."

"You're into Magic Fingers?" asked Akemi. "I bet that Nobuo would be satisfied about that."

"Wait, who's Nobuo?"

"He's Koichi's twin brother," said Mito. "When they were born, they were separated the moment they were brought into the world, but they kept their father's name."

"I thought it was Sugiyama."

"No, Koichi's surname was changed to Nitta because there was actually a Koichi Sugiyama so our mom didn't want to confuse anyone," said Akemi. "I was the only one who kept my mom's name, but I'm not part of the Nitta family. Speaking of which, it's been a year since Koichi was killed, but I bet that his father in heaven would be spending more time with him more..."

"He's not the only who died in the hands of that monster," said Mito. "The demon himself killed mine and Sam's mothers along with Jessica Moore. I swear that the monster will end up dead in the end, but not right now."

"Mito, don't let this moment of sadness weigh you down right now. Sooner or later, that demon will get his due; that's what Bobby said. I know that you want to put an end to the monster that killed my brother, but there's someone that will stop it first. I know what that monster looked like with the yellow eyes, but he could be anyone. He was even in one of the victims that were taken out of Zama the moment that Sam and I were captive."

"He also possessed Sam and Dean's father, but he got away... again. There was also a noble sacrifice when that man went in Dean's stead just to save him from the brink of death four months ago. Still, now isn't the time to be talking about what is past, for we still have a hunt to fulfill."

"It's about the invisible dog, isn't it? I sure just hope that we find the guy who brought it out in the first place. There's no telling when or where it'll strike. This isn't the first time I've been on a hunt, but I'm sure that the rest of the _okiya_ would favor me of being more than just a simple _maiko_."

Akemi was proving her point to the bitter end as she was most likely to be going on a hunt with Mito and Caitlyn. All three were most likely to be finding out what was going on in the least due to what was going on here in Memphis. There was someone that sold his or her own soul to Hell as it was about to be found out in the least. The stakes were high into hunting out the one who had the hellhounds on his or her own trail, but there would be a backlash if one wasn't careful enough...

* * *

The next morning, Akemi was up as she was out of the shower and ready to go. Getting into her suitcase, she dug out the kimono that was given back to her as she dressed up in it. To her dismay, she saw Caitlyn still sitting on the bed with the magic fingers in it as she felt it rumble. It was business as usual for them as they were waiting for Mito to return. By the time the door opened, they saw someone come in as he was straight out of college. He looked like Koichi, but he had his mother's eyes. It was Nobuo as he was coming into the hotel to check up on Akemi as usual. Even Caitlyn was stunned to see him come into the room as he was more gorgeous than anyone that she ever seen before. By the time the magic fingers stopped, she got up as she was ready to check him out on the spot.

"Nobuo," said Akemi as she ran towards her brother to give him a hug. "It's good to see you."

"Hey, at least I'm watching over my sister," he said.

"You've come a long way since you graduated from medical school. I bet that the girls are waiting to get a piece of you."

"Actually, in the looks department, there was a guy that's got me beat the moment I saw him being rushed into the hospital."

"What are you talking about?" asked Caitlyn. "You're gorgeous and you've got a lot of potential."

"Haven't you seen that guy in there months ago? He's tall as a tree or perhaps like a moose."

"I hate to be a buzzkill, but he's been everywhere with his brother. Last time I heard about him, he and Dean took off to New York on a case."

"Yeah, I heard about it. That cheesy cover band, Scottso broke up after one of the members was accused of murder. Turns out that a vengeful spirit in the form of a blond chick was flying around in a Queensryche t-shirt."

"Wait, you've noticed Sam and Dean going to New York without telling them all about it?"

"Hey, I just can't be stuck in a hospital room all the time, but I also looked at a magazine that my aunt edited. Besides, as for the demon that killed my twin brother, someone else has dibs on killing him. As for Mito, however, she's been hard at work on the case about the animal attack that killed a guy at a convenience store. Besides, we just can't sit here twiddling our thumbs, but there's more than one way to find out more about what's been happening here."

Nobuo was sharp for someone his age as he wanted to tag along with the women in charge. After spending his years with his father's family and going off to medical school, he had his work cut out for him as was most likely to be tagging along with a group of hunters. It wasn't long until Mito came back into the hotel room as she brought some donuts and other pastries for breakfast. She saw Nobuo as he never bore no grudge against her since Koichi's death a year ago. Still, they had reasons to be here in Memphis as they had different jobs on hand.

"Good morning, Nobuo," said Mito as she set down the donuts on a table.

"I've never expected you to be here in Memphis, but you'd also be seeing those two hunters as well," he answered. "By the way, was there any more signs of that monster that killed Koichi?"

"No, but I had to tangle with another hunter in Mexico." Mito later fishes out some gruesome pictures as she placed them on the table. "Besides, we have a job to do, but we should also watch for signs about the hellhound that killed this man in the convenience store. If you never heard about us being hunters, then I suggest that you bear with me on the case that we're gonna have to undertake."

"Earlier, your apprentice told me about the presence of hellhounds, but are they really real?"

"They _are_ real," said Caitlyn. "They also appear when someone's life is up after he or she sells her soul for something. I heard it all from Sam and Dean about them, but they are invisible and can take you out the moment your time's up."

"Then we have to find out who sold their soul on this," said Akemi. "It's the only way we can determine the hellhound's whereabouts."

The whereabouts of the hellhound would never be proven easily as Mito was most likely to be going straight for answers. She had to find out more about who was staying at the hotel as she had a certain feeling that the hellhound would end up coming here without warning. Staring at the pictures of the last victim, she was concerned about this whole incident as she had a gut feeling about who would be next on the list of the hellhound's fury...

* * *

Later on in the mid-morning, Mito was off again as she was dressed in a mauve Victorian dress. She was most likely to be finding out more clues as she noticed something that was near one of the vending machines. It was a yellow powdery substance that was familiar to her as it was none other than sulphur. She noticed it very well as she was aware that a demon was lurking in the shadows. To her surprise, she saw Caitlyn rush down as she had some money for the vending machines. She also saw the sulphur as the demon in question had been hiding somewhere in this hotel. The presence of sulphur was a familiar omen that demons were here. Every hunter had confronted demons in the past and present, but their presence would always be part of what was going on in such a terrible way in the making.

"Looks like there's a demon afoot," said Caitlyn.

"Be careful on this one," said Mito. "As for the victim that died from the hellhound attack, I'm gonna have to look into some more answers in the end."

"Wait, where are you going?"

"I have to go to the library to find out more of the man who died. It can give us a clue on what was going on here."

And so, Caitlyn saw Mito leave the hotel as she was standing to the vending machines. With the prices so high for a small bottle of soda, Caitlyn was lucky to score herself a Diet Pepsi as she got it out of there. Just as she was about to open it up, she saw someone emerge in the distance as he was standing in her way. She had never seen anyone like him before as he was slightly short and dressed in a fine business suit. The man himself was more of a limey as he was standing in front of Caitlyn with such intent of trying to subdue something that got loose. Who was he? Why wasn't he attacking all of a sudden? Getting out her _kunai_, Caitlyn was ready to strike at the intruder as he stood still in her way.

"Oh, come off it," he said. "I didn't come for _your_ tacky soul,"

"Look, pal, whoever you are, you've got some bad timing," said Caitlyn.

"Oh, you're the short pipsqueak that hangs around Mito, aren't you? You've got a lot to stare at, Caitlyn Hofstra."

"How the hell do you know my name? Who are you?!"

"Oh, I'm not here for something that's sealed with a kiss, but I _do_ have a name."

"What kind of name?"

"The name's Crowley, sweetheart, and I've been off the radar looking for my dog for quite some time now. Recently, it attacked the wrong person when it was about to take the soul of the hotel manager instead. You see, pipsqueak, the one that's running the hotel made a deal with me ten years ago about having riches to keep this place up and running and I'm up to collect his soul after sealing the deal. If you want, I can give you an offer just to bring back my dog before he does any more damage to someone else."

"How come you're interested in the hellhound so badly? It's already killed one person who didn't sell his soul."

"You see, pipsqueak, I'm what you call a crossroads demon and I've also noticed my department being downsized because of what that yellow-eyed tyrant's been doing. Even my boss is itching to take his place the moment the Colt gets turned on him. Anyway, do you have a deal with bringing back my dog?"

"We'll bring it back the moment it collects its due. I'm sure that Mito and the others will bring it out."

And so, Caitlyn was sealing the deal into subduing the hellhound as she saw Crowley disappear without a trace. She wanted to tell Mito about the sneaky demon as she found him to be more of a snake-oil salesman than an honest man. Still, there was the fact that the hotel manager in question was targeted, but Caitlyn had a feeling that the demon she encountered could never live up to his end of the bargain in the end. Sooner or later, she would be going up against such dangers ahead as she also had to deal with the demon known only as Crowley, for he would be more of a formidable foe in the future...

* * *

Mito was at the library doing research on the possible crime that occurred in the hellhound attack. With the newspapers in her hands, she was comparing them to the articles online as she noticed that the dead musician was a harmless god-fearing man that did no harm to anyone. Why was the hellhound targeting him when he didn't sell his soul? What was exactly going on all of a sudden? Was there something else that she missed? Scanning through the articles online again, she came across several more deaths of bystanders that didn't sell their souls to Hell as they had the same claw marks and bite wounds on their bodies. There had been a pattern that kept the hellhound from taking the rightful soul as there was something else that was going on there. It wasn't long until she heard her cellphone ring, only to answer it just in time of the library closing up.

"Hello?" she said as she answered her phone.

"Mito, I saw the demon that was here," answered Caitlyn over the phone.

"Did you get a good look at it?"

"Yeah and it's a Crossroads demon who's been looking for the hellhound."

"Was it a woman like Dean said?"

"No, it was a guy that looked like one of those British limeys on t.v. He only goes by the name of Crowley and he's targeting the hotel manager for his soul."

"There's also a pattern to what went on for the past few months. Like the musician who was killed in the convenience store, there had been several more bystanders that were killed the same way when the hellhound attacked, but they never sold their souls for something petty. According to the reports, the bystanders were all street musicians that did no harm to no one, but there's something wrong here."

"Hey, if we're gonna out the hotel manager on something like that hellhound running amok, then we should be prepared just in case."

"Stay sharp, Caitlyn. Don't take your eyes off of the hotel manager."

With that, Mito hung up her cellphone as she resumed her research on the hellhound attacks. Her suspicions about the demon looking for the creature would soon come to pass as she noticed him sitting outside sipping a hot coffee. She had a bad feeling about him as she was fully prepared due to the tattoo on her ankle. What she didn't expect was that the Crossroads demon was more of a dapper fellow than one of those women in those slinky mini-dresses that Sam and Dean told her about. He was still a man of suspicion as Mito watched him closely. Just as she was about to leave the library, she noticed the demon still standing there as he wasn't moving an inch.

"I take it that you're the one called Crowley, aren't you?" she said.

"Mito Ashizoka, I presume?" he said as he sipped his coffee. "It's a pleasure meeting one of Azazel's special brood mares in the stock."

"Caitlyn told me that you were looking for that hellhound."

"That dog's gotta lot of explaining to do along with the hotel manager who staves him off. Anyway, I also take it that the yellow-eyed head honcho's got his hands full when it comes to concocting a nasty virus on hand. He simply calls it Croatoan, which is a crude word for something like that. Still the people like you and Winchester Jumbo-Sized are immune to it while the people around you become like zombies on steroids."

"Does Sam know about this?"

"You mean Moose? He'll know eventually because Azazel's been targeting him to be one of the five contestants on his gruesome little reality show. It's a shame that you're not one of the five along with Rini Sandoval and the pipsqueak's brother."

"That demon will never get his hands on Sam. As for your hellhound, it's going back to you the moment we find and catch it in the act. Also, if we're going to give you back your hellhound, then I suggest that you call the deal off with the hotel manager."

"Sorry, sweetheart, but a deal's a deal. The manager's getting what's coming to him after you catch my dog. In the meantime, I also suggest that you keep a better eye on Moose."

With that, Crowley disappeared as Mito noticed a sulphur patch where he was standing at. She had to get back to the hotel immediately if she was going to catch the rogue hellhound in time. Still, she had to have help with Caitlyn and the others, regardless of the matter at hand.

* * *

Meanwhile, Caitlyn was spying on the hotel manager as he was shooing away some of the vagrant street musicians that were hanging all over the place. He hated the sound of blues music filling the hotel as he wanted to keep them out of sight, even if it meant by siccing the hellhound on them. After sealing a deal with Crowley ten years ago, his time was up as he was fearing the worst. She had to keep an eye on the manager as she was keeping tabs on him very carefully. It wasn't long until the manager was about to leave on the spot until he heard the sound of a dog howling in the distance. Caitlyn was also aware that the hellhound was coming for the hotel manager as she decided to take drastic measures into sealing the main doors of the lobby. The mixture of salt and goofer dust was more than enough to keep the hellhound out for the time being as the apprentice was about to question the manager, whose time was running out quickly.

"Stop right there," she said as she spotted the hotel manager about to go out the door. "You have no idea what you're getting into, do you?"

"Are you like that snake-oil salesman?" he yelled. "Are you coming to get my soul?!"

"I'm not a Crossroads demon, but I'm a hunter. Also, that hellhound that was coming after you has been doing a lot more than just being there to collect your soul."

"No, I've been dodging that mutt the moment that limey salesman came along. Hell, I've even used it to do away with some of the homeless musicians that have been playing their blues music all the live long."

"That's such a dirty trick. How could you do that those people who just stand there and play their blues music on the corners?"

"Those hooligans have been a nuisance on my block, so I imprinted part of my soul into those who play their piss-poor guitars and harmonicas. I don't wanna fork my soul over just yet, but-"

_AWOOOO!_

The sound of the hellhound howling had set the hotel manager on edge. Even Caitlyn was worried as she didn't have Mito with her. The invisible imprint of the hellhound had gotten stronger as it was about to break into the hotel. It was out for blood as it was most likely to be going after the hotel manager for his borrowed time. Caitlyn later saw Akemi and Nobuo rush downstairs as they saw the salt and goofer dust near the entrance. They had never expected to see anything like that in front of the doors before, but they could never get their eyes off of the invisible force that was being kept at bay.

"What's going on here?" asked Nobuo. "Is it about what the art of hunting's about?"

"There's a hellhound out there and the hotel manager's been stalling at for so long," said Caitlyn.

"Is it truly invisible out in front?" asked Akemi.

"Yeah, but it won't stop until it collects the one who sold his soul." Caitlyn stares at the hotel manager as he was cringing in fear. "I think that our manager's about to become dog chow for his part in using the hellhound to kill those innocent homeless people who did nothing wrong to him."

"That's a very dirty trick there," said Nobuo.

"And do you know what's a lot worse? Facing the innocent souls that were put there for no reason at all."

"You've got nothing on me!" yelled the hotel manager. "All they play is the same old blues music, so I had them killed just to keep them off my place!"

Without warning, the hellhound burst through the barrier of goofer dust and salt as it was heading towards the screaming hotel manager. He was facing the same fate as the musician who died as his time was finally up. It was such a gruesome sight to see as Caitlyn, Akemi, and Nobuo saw the image of the hellhound through the mask of blood. The demonic creature stayed still as it was later surrounded by a Devil's Trap under the carpet. It was trapped as Caitlyn noticed that Akemi was clever and handy with the silver marker earlier. Even though she wasn't a hunter, she was still a _maiko_ after all, but she was gaining experience through what she noticed in the company of hunters. Even Nobuo had some talent as he sprinkled goofer dust on the Devil's Trap where the hellhound was being kept. After dealing with such trouble, all three saw Mito rush inside as she saw the hellhound being struggling to get out of the Devil's Trap.

"There's our runaway hellhound," said Caitlyn.

"At least you've been prepared to capture it," said Mito.

"By the way, if that Crowley guy shows up, he'd be coming for his dog any minute."

"Well, I take it that you did well, pipsqueak," he said as he appeared out of nowhere. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be taking my dog back to Hell."

With that, Crowley undid the trap as he took his hellhound with him. Even though Mito and the others were aware that he would be a formidable foe in the future, they still had to keep watch on Azazel for now. Still, there was an unholy battle coming and there would be hellish consequences in the long run, for there would be more of what was in store for the battle between good and evil...

* * *

A few hours later, the police arrived to take the body of the hotel manager as they took him away. Mito, on the other hand, had to exaggerate the cause of death after seeing such damage in such a bizarre way. Caitlyn, Akemi, and Nobuo were stunned to see her take over the situation as she was also concerned about the Crossroads demon that came here to this hotel earlier. By the time they all went back to their hotel room, they were stunned to see an elderly woman sit by the window as she was typing away at her laptop. By the looks of it, the woman was related to only Nobuo as she was still welcoming Akemi in the ranks, regardless of what lineage she had.

"Auntie, what are you doing here?" asked Nobuo.

"Me? I've just came forth to take over this place since the guy just had his soul forked over," said the old woman. "By the way, medical school's still not a format for you because your dad was more than someone that played around with geishas or didn't marry."

"I thought that my father died in a car accident."

"Actually, your father, Toshiro Nitta, was like the rest of us."

"What do you mean, 'like the rest of us?'" asked Caitlyn.

"My brother, Toshiro Nitta, was a hunter like everyone here. By the way, my name's Sadako Nitta and I'm also a hunter, too. Hell, I've even publishing an online magazine about the hunters and their travels and look what I've put on my front page." Sadako shows an image of Sam and Dean on her laptop. "These boys have been kicking ass since John died, but they're definitely his kids alright."

"I guess that Sam and Dean have gotten famous in their own right after all," said Akemi.

"Last time I noticed them, they were on their way to Oregon in a town called River Grove. It could also be a clue into what that demon's been up to since he resurfaced."

"Sadako, I hate to break it to you, but Sam and Dean have also been targeted by the law." said Mito.

"Dean has a lot, but Sam..., he's just a fish out of water, but there's gonna be some dangerous stuff getting ready to resurface due to what that monster's been cooking up. Recently, I talked to a detective in Baltimore about how they solved a case there while being held for questioning. I've even talked to another detective in New York about the strange occurrances there, but they split the moment that crap Federal agent showed up."

"I've seen him before. His name's Victor Hendricksen and he's been going after Sam and Dean since that shapeshifter incident a year ago. We should be careful not to attract too much attention."

"I already know all about Hendricksen, but he's more of an attack dog without a bone. Besides, there's more danger that can rival any other crime in plain sight. As for this hotel, I'm gonna be buying it and calling it Nightshade Blues. It's a good ring for it, but it's a great front to attract customers here in Memphis. It's also a good thing to keep my online magazine afloat for a while."

Sadako was grinning like a Cheshire cat as she was typing away at her laptop. She was an ally as she was also a hunter like everyone off the grid. Mito and the others had found a new ally in their standard hunting as she would even join forces with the Winchesters in the near future...

* * *

Crowley was standing outside of the Graceland mansion as he was happy to get his hellhound back again. He was willing to play with the hunters that helped him out, but he was like the rest of the demons, sadistic and troublesome. Just as he was about to pay a visit to the Graceland mansion, he saw Azazel standing in front of him as he was staring at him with his yellow eyes. Even though he was under the thumb of his boss, Lilith, he never liked Azazel one bit as he despised him in a drastic attempt to gain the upper hand. He wanted to rule Hell with a wolf's hunger, but he had to put up with the yellow-eyed demon just for a little bit longer.

"Hello, Crowley," said Azazel as he was still standing. "I take it that you haven't gone after Sammy's chosen concubine and her friends yet."

"That's _your_ job," he snarled. "I just got my hellhound back."

"Anyway, you're more like a snake-oil salesman, but you're still pining to make Hell into Wall Street. There's also the concern about the five special children to include in my little competition."

"Like what? This ain't _Survivor_, mate."

"Sam Winchester is also one of the five that I'm gonna collect in my little deathmatch just to see who's worthy at my side."

"Don't take Moose too lightly, Azazel. He's more crafty than you know, but if your petty plan fails, then all the demons will be without you in the end."

With that, Crowley vanished without a trace as Azazel was fuming with anger. He wanted to succeed as he was fiddling with the Colt in his possession. 2006 was coming to an end as 2007 was about to begin after Christmas, but Azazel had to lay low for the time being. He had his plans set into motion, but there would be further consequences in the end...

**To be continued...**


End file.
